Czarny Mag Gildii
by NightWiK
Summary: Alternatywne losy Akkarina. Opowiadanie zaczyna się w momencie, gdy Sonea i Akkarin czekają na szpiega w slumsach.
1. Chapter 1

Postanowiłam umieścić na forum opowiadanie, które brało udział w konkursie na Alternatywne losy Akkarina na forum canavan. Dokonałam paru poprawek, ponieważ poprzednia wersję czytałam tylko raz przed opublikowaniem (po opublikowaniu nie odważyłam się do niej zajrzeć, choć przyznam, że nie było z tekstem tak źle, jak początkowo myślałam). Rozszerzyłam też odrobinę niektóre sceny. Jestem ciekawa waszych opinii.

P.S. Opowiadanie zaczyna się w momencie, gdy Sonea i Akkarin czekają na szpiega w slumsach.

**Czarny Mag Gildii**

Akkarin zmarszczył czoło, przewracając w dłoniach pierścień, który znalazła w zawiniątku ukrytym w tajemnej wnęce. Jego wzrok stracił ostrość, a po chwili Akkarin wydał z siebie nieartykułowany dźwięk. Sonea przyglądała się z rosnącym niepokojem, jak krąży po pomieszczeniu.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała w końcu.

Spojrzał na nią.

- Mistrz Jolen wraz z rodziną został dziś zamordowany w swoim domu – powiedział z powagą. Balkan zwołał spotkanie Starszyzny. Dowody wskazują na użycie czarnej magii.

Sonea rozszerzyła oczy.

_Jak to możliwe?_

- A dokładniej na mnie – Akkarin ciągnął dalej. - Powinienem rozprawić się ze szpiegiem jak najszybciej, a następnie pojawić na spotkaniu Starszyzny i odsunąć zawczasu podejrzenia. Jednakże nie wiem, czy kobieta pojawi się wkrótce, jeśli w ogóle się pojawi dziś w nocy.

- Co więc robimy? – zapytała.

Wziął głęboki wdech, spoglądając na nią poważnymi oczami.

- Wracamy.

Podszedł do płachty osłaniającej wyjście z pokoju.

- A co ze szpiegiem?

- Wrócę tu później – stwierdził.

Zrozumiała, że to niełatwa decyzja. Jeśli teraz wrócą do Gildii, odnalezienie szpiega znów może potrwać jakiś czas. Czas, podczas którego będą ginęli niewinni ludzie. Czy ich wcześniejszy powrót do Gildii był aż tak ważny?

- Ona może wrócić w każdej chwili – powiedziała Sonea, zastanawiając się mimo wszystko, czy nie powinni poczekać jeszcze trochę.

- Owszem. Dlatego musimy się pośpieszyć – uniósł materiał, czekając na Soneę.

Westchnęła i prześlizgnęła się na korytarz.

Akkarin miał rację. W tej chwili ważniejsze było pokazanie się w Gildii. Szpiega można było znaleźć później.

* * *

Lorlen powiódł wzrokiem po magach zebranych w Pokoju Dziennym. Wszyscy czekali w ponurym milczeniu, aż posłaniec wysłany przez Balkana wróci z Rezydencji Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Co zrobisz, jeśli Akkarina nie będzie w Rezydencji? – Lorlen zapytał Wojownika.

- Poślę po Soneę.

Za drzwiami rozległy się kroki.

- W końcu wraca – mruknął.

- Wielki Mistrz – Osen wysapał tuż nad uchem Lorlena.

Widząc w drzwiach postać w czarnych szatach, wszyscy unieśli się ze swoich miejsc jak na komendę. Administrator zauważył, że wzrok magów zatrzymuje się dłużej na rękawie szaty Akkarina. Na niektórych twarzach pojawiła się nieskrywana ulga, gdy okazało się, że rękaw jest na swoim miejscu.

Być może czarny mag nadal miał nadzieję na zachowanie pozorów, a może rzeczywiście nie on był mordercą Jolena. Zaraz wszystkiego się dowiemy, pomyślał Lorlen, ponownie czując ukłucie strachu.

Czarna szata zaszeleściła cicho, gdy Akkarin postąpił naprzód. Zatrzymał się w odległości paru kroków przed stojącymi przy krzesłach magami.

Zachowuje dystans, ocenił Lorlen.

Akkarin, jak zwykle, wydawał się spokojny i opanowany, ale w jego oczach czaiła się też nieufność. Obrzucił wzrokiem zebranych w Pokoju Dziennym ludzi, dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na Kapitanie Barranie, po czym skoncentrował się ponownie na Balkanie.

- Służący przekazał mi twoje wezwanie na naradę, Mistrzu Balkanie.

- Mistrz Jolen wraz z rodziną został dziś zamordowany w swoim domu – powiedział Balkan, wpatrując się uważnie w Akkarina.

Twarz Wielkiego Mistrza spochmurniała.

- O tym również zostałem poinformowany. To niepokojąca wiadomość.

- Tym bardziej niepokojąca, że zebrane dowody wskazują na ciebie, Wielki Mistrzu – powiedział Balkan. – Oraz użycie czarnej magii.

Lorlena uwadze nie umknęło, iż Wojownik zmyślnie uniknął bezpośredniego oskarżania Akkarina o używanie zakazanej sztuki.

- Doprawdy? – Brwi Akkarina powędrowały lekko w górę. - Wobec tego powinniśmy wyjaśnić tę sprawę jak najszybciej.

- Będziesz współpracował? – spytał Lorlen, czując ulgę i… coś jeszcze - nadzieję, że w końcu otrzyma długo wyczekiwane odpowiedzi.

- Oczywiście.

Jedno ze stojących pod ścianą krzeseł uniosło się i dołączyło do pozostałych tworzących okrąg na środku pokoju. Wielki Mistrz okrążył zebraną grupę osób i usiadł na przygotowanym miejscu.

Administrator zauważył z niezadowoleniem, że na twarzach magów, którzy zajmowali miejsca po obu stronach Akkarina, pojawiło się zaniepokojenie. Spięta postawa Sarrina wskazywała na nadmierną czujność, a lekko rozszerzone oczy Mistrza Telano na źle skrywany strach. Nie powinni pokazywać po sobie, że obawiają się Akkarina. To tylko umocni go w przekonaniu, że nawet jeśli to on okaże się mordercą, i tak nie możemy mu nic zrobić.

O czym ja w ogóle myślę, upomniał się, zerkając na mieniący się krwistą czerwienią kamień w pierścieniu. _On na pewno to wie._

- W jaki sposób doszło do śmierci Jolena? – Akkarin zwrócił się do Arcymistrza Wojowników.

Balkan przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Wielkiego Mistrza w zamyśleniu, a potem zaczął referować wydarzenia wieczoru. Unikał jednak wyjawiania wskazówek, które mogłyby ułatwić Akkarinowi zamieszanie w dochodzeniu.

_Choć to i tak nic nie da, bo ja wiem o wszystkich dowodach przeciwko niemu, a Akkarin może je wyłuskać z mojego umysłu._

Lorlen poczuł ponure rozbawienie, myśląc o niepotrzebnej ostrożności Balkana.

_Mógłbym zdją_

_pierścień…_ _Nie, jeszcze nie._

Nie chciał niepotrzebnie denerwować Akkarina.

Jego lekko zmarszczone czoło, świadczyło o tym, że słucha w skupieniu. Wydawał się skoncentrowany, ale jednocześnie rozluźniony, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych magów zebranych w pokoju. Każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy ruch Akkarina wzmagał ich czujność tak, że napięcie w sali było niemal namacalne.

- Już od dłuższego czasu w Imardinie mają miejsce morderstwa, prawdopodobnie przy użyciu czarnej magii – odezwał się Akkarin, gdy Balkan skończył mówić. - Kapitan Barran może opowiedzieć o nietypowych ofiarach znajdywanych w Slumsach.

- Przyznajesz, że o tym wiedziałeś i zachowałeś to w tajemnicy? – zapytała Vinara.

- Tak.

- Dlaczego?

Kącik ust Wielkiego Mistrza uniósł się lekko w górę.

- Na to pytanie odpowiem wkrótce, natomiast teraz należy… – Akkarin urwał, bo w drzwiach Pokoju Dziennego pojawił się mag w zielonych szatach uzdrowiciela.

Młodzieniec podbiegł do Lorlena, który znajdował się najbliżej.

- Administratorze – wydyszał, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Powiódł szeroko otworzonymi oczami dookoła. - Wielki Mistrzu – dodał, zauważając wśród zebranych maga w czarnych szatach.

Lorlen niespodziewanie poczuł rozbawienie. Choć Akkarin rzadko odpowiadał na pozdrowienia, magowie i nowicjusze zawsze prześcigali się w nadskakiwaniu mu grzecznościami, nawet gdy sytuacja wybaczała opuszczenie uprzejmości.

Rozbawienie szybko ustąpiło miejsca zaniepokojeniu, gdy przyjrzał się dokładniej twarzy młodego Uzdrowiciela i dostrzegł na niej strach.

- Nie mogłem nikogo znaleźć. Byłem w Domu Magów i na Uniwersytecie. Dopiero…

- Przejdź do rzeczy, Mistrzu Merunie – przerwał Lorlen.

- Przed Uniwersytetem natknąłem się dwóch magów leżących na ziemi. Sądzę... – Urwał na chwilę. - Sądzę, że oni nie żyją.

_Następne ofiary? _Kto odważyłby się zabijać na terenie Gildii? Spokój, który czuł Lorlen, ulotnił się w mgnieniu oka.

Spojrzał na Akkarina, który odpowiedział mu nieodgadnionym spojrzeniem.

- Na jakiej podstawie to stwierdziłeś? – spytała Arcymistrzyni Uzdrowicieli.

- Myślałem, że śpią. Wydało mi się to dziwne, ale próbowałem ich dobudzić. Jednak, gdy zobaczyłem szeroko otwarte oczy, w których nie było ani iskierki życia, zrozumiałem, że nie żyją. Nie wiem jak to możliwie. Ich… - Merun zawahał się. – Ich ciała nadal tam leżą.

Serce Lorlena zamarło.

Czyżby Akkarin postanowił wystąpić przeciwko nim? Jeśli miał zamiar przejąć dziś Gildię, ułatwili mu zadanie, zbierając się całą Starszyzną w jednym miejscu.

Twarz Wielkiego Mistrza była nadal zwrócona w kierunku Administratora, ale czarne oczy spoglądały w dal, jakby Akkarin przebywał myślami gdzieś indziej. Lorlen wytężył zmysły, nasłuchując komunikacji mentalnej, jednak nie zauważył niczego niezwykłego.

- Sonea – powiedział Akkarin ledwo słyszalnie i skupił uwagę z powrotem na otoczeniu.

Chociaż teraz wydawał się opanowany, Lorlenowi wydawało się, że przez moment na jego twarzy widział lęk.

Czyżby mag wystraszył się, że następne jego zbrodnie wyszły na jaw? Czy też chodziło o coś innego?

Magowie podskoczyli niespokojnie, gdy Wielki Mistrz podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Akkarin – zawołał Lorlen. - Zgodziłeś się na współpracę.

- Owszem, ale to może zaczeka

. I zaczeka – Wielki Mistrz rzucił przez ramię, nie zwalniając kroku. – A czarny mag nie.

Niespodziewanie Balkan zagrodził mu drogę. Lorlen wiedział, że Akkarinowi się to nie spodoba.

Czarny mag zatrzymał się, patrząc na Wojownika zmrużonymi oczami.

- Mamy intruza na terenie Gildii. Na twoim miejscu, Mistrzu Balkanie, zająłbym się zwoływaniem Wojowników. A teraz, odsuń się.

- Przykro mi, ale jestem zmuszony odsunąć cię od dochodzenia, Wielki Mistrzu – odpowiedział Wojownik stanowczo. - Jesteś podejrzany o zabójstwo Mistrza Jullena i wobec nowych okoliczności również…

- Zejdź mi z drogi – przerwał ostro Akkarin.

Lorlen poczuł drganie magii i zrozumiał, że Balkan nałożył na siebie tarczę. Usłyszał obok, jak Osen wciąga głośno powietrze.

- Nie zmuszaj mnie bym z tobą walczył – ostrzegł Wielki Mistrz. – Nie ja jestem twoim wrogiem.

Nagle w pomieszczenie wypełniła obecność tak silna, że zdawała się wypełniać cały pokój i napierać na pierś, wyciskając powietrze z płuc. Lorlen zachłystnął się, nie mogąc wziąć pełnego oddechu. Miał wrażenie, że się dusi.

Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale zanim się otrząsnął, Akkarina nie było już w pomieszczeniu.

Pierwszy odezwał się Balkan.

- Też to poczuliście?

Lorlen skinął głową.

Akkarin odsłonił się tylko na moment, tym samym pokazał, jak bardzo jest potężny, nie dając im szans na ocenienie pełni jego mocy.

- Jest nienaturalnie potężny – stwierdziła Mistrzyni Vinara, a na jej dotychczas spokojnej twarzy pojawiła się troska.

- Gdzie idziesz? – Vinara zwróciła się do Balkana, widząc, że zmierza ku drzwiom.

- Zamierzam obejrzeć ciała, a potem zebrać Wojowników Gildii.

- Przeciwko Akkarinowi? – spytał Sarrin.

Balkan posłał mu tylko ponure spojrzenie, odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami.

Z Lorlena opadło napięcie. Równocześnie znikła determinacja w dążeniu do wyjaśnienia sprawy.

Gildia jednak nie uniknie konfrontacji z Akkarinem, pomyślał ze smutkiem.

Teraz czuł tylko bezradność w obliczu tego, co miało nastąpić.

A potem mentalną ciszę Gildii przecięło wołanie, które zmroziło krew w jego żyłach. Sonea…

* * *

Sonea nie mogła uwierzyć, że Mistrz Jolen został zamordowany. Jeszcze większym niepokojem przejmowała ją świadomość, że kobieta, która prawdopodobnie zabiła maga, pozostawała na wolności. Nowicjuszka złapała się na tym, że krąży po podziemnym pokoju bez celu, nie mogąc się skupić, ani usiedzieć w miejscu.

Akkarin kazał jej zostać z Takanem, na wypadek, gdyby musiał się z nią skontaktować. W tej chwili zapewne robi wszystko, by tylko odsunąć od siebie podejrzenia, pomyślała.

Zastanawiała się, czy po nią poślą. Najpewniej nie powinnam zastanawiać się, czy w ogóle będę przepytana w sprawie Akkarina, tylko kiedy, uznała.

Żałowała, że Wielki Mistrz nie miał czasu pouczyć ją, co do tego, co powinna powiedzieć, a co koniecznie zachować w tajemnicy. Na badanie prawdomówności nie mogła się zgodzić, tego była pewna.

A jeśli Akkarin wyjawi Starszyźnie, że nauczyła się czarnej magii?

Żołądek wywrócił się jej do góry nogami, gdy pomyślała o rozczarowaniu, jakie poczuje Rothen, jeśli się o tym dowie.

Nie, Akkarin nigdy, by tego nie zrobił. Wolałby zostawić jej udział w tajemnicy, żeby w razie czego mogła walczyć ze szpiegami za niego.

- Odezwał się? – zapytała służącego.

- Nie, pani Soneo. – Podniósł na nią wzrok. – Ale Pan poradzi sobie, nie trzeba się martwić.

Przyjrzała się mu dokładniej. Również był zaniepokojony, choć próbował to ukryć.

- Co robisz? – spytała, zatrzymując się w miejscu nagle zdezorientowana, bo dopiero zauważyła, że Takan zbiera księgi oraz inne drobiazgi z podziemnego pomieszczenia i pakuje je do wielkiej skrzyni, która stała pod ścianą.

- Pan kazał wszystko spakować. Powiedział, że pomieszczenie w piwnicy powinno stanowić wystarczające schronienie dla jego ksiąg, ale woli być przygotowany.

Zatem Akkarin rozważał przeszukanie Rezydencji przez Starszyznę.

Oprócz ksiąg o czarnej magii znajdujących się w tym pomieszczeniu były jeszcze kroniki wojny sachakańskiej w jej pokoju. Akkarin kazał jej trzymać je dobrze ukryte, więc może rozsądniej będzie, jeśli je przyniesie.

- W takim razie powinnam przynieść też księgi z mojego pokoju - mruknęła.

- Ja je przyniosę, pani Soneo.

Skinęła głową i opadła na jedno z krzeseł przy ścianie.

- Leżą na biurku, przykryte notatkami – krzyknęła za służącym, który już wspinał się po schodach.

Powiew wiatru, który nagle wtargnął do podziemnego pomieszczenia, zaniepokoił ją.

_Czyżby Akkarin już wrócił? A może inni magowie przyszli przeszukać Rezydencję? Jeśli znajdą ją razem z księgami o czarnej magii…_

Wbiegła po schodach.

Drzwi do Rezydencji były otwarte na oścież. Stąd ten przeciąg, pomyślała, a potem usłyszała poruszenie gdzieś niedaleko, na schodach prowadzących na piętro.

Widok, który ujrzała, sprawił, że stanęła w miejscu.

Ubrana w burego koloru bluzkę i proste spodnie kobieta nachylała się nad Takanem, który przylegał plecami do ściany, jakby przytrzymywała go niewidzialna moc.

- Zaraz zobaczymy, jakie sekrety skrywa twój pan – powiedziała nieznajoma z dziwnym akcentem i położyła dłoń na czole sługi.

Sonea nabrała głośno powietrza.

Na ten dźwięk kobieta gwałtownie odwróciła głowę w jej kierunku. Jej ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się na chwilę ze zdziwienia, a potem na jej twarz wpłynęło przyprawiające o ciarki zadowolenie.

Sonea zauważyła, że jej cera doskonale pasuje odcieniem do koloru skóry Takana. Ona jest z Sachaki, przez jest umysł przemknęła niepokojąca myśl.

_To szpieg, na którego miałam dziś zapolować z Akkarinem w Slumsach. Jest tu! Weszła na teren Gildii. Przyszła do Rezydencji. _

Kobieta zwolniła magię podtrzymującą służącego i Takan osunął się na schody. Żył, ale był przerażony. Tak jak ja jestem, uświadomiła sobie Sonea.

Zmusiła się, by opanować panikę i przypomniała sobie o tarczy. Zaczerpnęła trochę swojej mocy i oplotła się barierą ochronną.

- Kobieta Akkarina. Doskonale. – Sachakanka uśmiechnęła się szeroko, prostując się i odwracając ku Sonei.

Przez dłuży czas mierzyły się szacującym spojrzeniem, następnie kobieta zerknęła na Takana, zmrużyła oczy, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na nowicjuszkę. Zastanawiała się, kim powinna się zająć najpierw.

Muszę odciągnąć ją od Takana, by dać służącemu szansę na ukrycie się, postanowiła Sonea.

Zrobiła krok w tył, a potem następny.

Podmuch nocnego powietrza prześlizgnął się po jej tarczy, wpadając do wnętrza Rezydencji. Za plecami miała drogę ucieczki - drzwi wejściowe były nadal otwarte. Może gdyby udało się jej do nich dotrzeć, kobieta pobiegłaby za nią. Przynajmniej dałoby to szansę na przeżycie służącemu.

_I co dalej?_

Potrzebowała Akkarina.

Miała nadzieję, że Takan zdołał go już poinformować przez pierścień. Może Sonea zdołałaby ją zagadać do czasu, aż Akkarin przyjdzie jej z pomocą.

Kobieta zrobiła parę kroków w jej kierunku, więc Sonea zmusiła się do jeszcze większej koncentracji, oczekując pierwszego ataku. Nie umknęło jej uwadze, że kobieta porusza się płynnie niczym drapieżnik.

Bo ona jest drapieżnikiem, a ja jej ofiarą, pomyślała.

- Jesteś tak samo słaba, jak ta cała Gildia? – spytała Sachakanka pogardliwym tonem. - Czy może Akkarin wyszkolił cię lepiej?

- Oczywiście, że mnie wyszkolił. A za chwilę pojawi się tu osobiście, żeby się z tobą rozprawić. – Sonea odpowiedziała ze stanowczością, której wcale nie czuła.

Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i przechyliła głowę na bok, zastanawiając się nad czymś przez chwilę.

- Och, nie. - Zaprzeczyła powoli głową. - Twój Wielki Mistrz Gildii jest zajęty odpieraniem zarzutów o morderstwo jednego z waszych. Już się o to postarałam.

Tym razem Sonea nie zdołała odgonić dreszczu strachu. Sachakanka wiedziała, że w Rezydencji nie ma Akkarina, a więc przyszła specjalnie po nią. Lub po Takana.

- Swoją drogą, słabo zabezpieczył gniazdko, które sobie uwił. Na jego miejscu bardziej pilnowałabym swojej własności.

Sonea ponownie cofnęła się odrobinę i poczuła, że jej tarcza napiera na przeszkodę. Zerknęła do tyłu. W drzwiach rozciągała się bariera.

Usta kobiety wygięły się w szyderczym uśmiechu.

- Czego chcesz? – spytała nowicjuszka, chcąc zyskać więcej czasu, chociaż kobieta najwyraźniej i tak wcale nie śpieszyła się z walką.

- Kariko miał rację, nie znacie wyższej magii – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej. – Niech żałuje, że sam tu nie przybył. Zanim tu dotrze, zdążę wykończyć wszystkich Kyralian sama, jednego po drugim. A teraz zacznę od ciebie.

Wtedy przyszło zrozumienie, które zmroziło krew w jej żyłach. Ona nie była niewolnicą nauczoną czarnej magii i wyzwoloną, by zabić Akkarina. Należała do Ichanich.

Oczywiście, że była Ichanim. Przecież chciała odczytać wspomnienia Takana. Już wtedy powinnam zdać sobie z tego sprawę, Sonea uzmysłowiła sobie z niezadowoleniem.

Poczuła wibrację tarczy, gdy kobieta uderzyła w nią mocą.

Mogła być jedną ze słabszych, skoro została tu wysłana, niemniej jednak, była wyszkolona, a to oznaczało, że jest równie niebezpieczna, jak jakikolwiek inny Ichani.

Sonea posłała w odpowiedzi trzy pociski, jeden za drugim, każdy następny silniejszy od poprzedniego. Tarcza przeciwniczki nawet nie drgnęła.

Nowicjuszka zmarszczyła brwi, widząc wyraz twarzy kobiety. Spoglądała na nią z politowaniem.

- Myślę, że jesteś tak samo słaba, jak ci poprzedni, których spotkałam na swej drodze.

W ochronę Sonei uderzył następny pocisk. Wzmocniła tarczę.

Zdawała sobie sprawę, że uderzenia Ichani nie były najmocniejsze, a zarazem wiedziała, że niedługo zabraknie jej mocy, jeśli będzie ją zużywać w takim tempie.

Ona dopiero się ze mną bawi, uświadomiła sobie_. Nie mam najmniejszych szans w tej walce, a Akkarin jest daleko._

Nie mogła go wezwać komunikacją mentalną, nie zwracając uwagi innych.

_Jakie ma to teraz znaczenie? Samo to, że Ichani tu jest, oznaczało, że postanowiła się ujawnić. _

Gdy znajdą Soneę martwą i tak prawda wyjdzie na jaw. A zanim znajdą ją martwą, kobieta na pewno uśmierci jeszcze paru innych magów. Musiała go ostrzec.

_~ Akkarin_ – wysłała silne wezwanie mentalne, w którym zawarła obraz atakującej ją kobiety.

Jeśli nasyciła przesłanie strachem, nie mogła nic na to poradzić. W tej chwili nie potrafiła zwalczyć silnych emocji, które targały jej wnętrzem. Słabła z każdą chwilą.

_~ Soneo, uciekaj_ – przyszła natychmiastowa odpowiedź, która tylko wzmogła jej panikę.

Zaczerpnęła potężną ilość mocy i posłała ją w dwóch kierunkach. Poczuła ulgę, gdy pierwsze uderzenie rozbiło barierę blokującą drzwi. Kątem oka zauważyła, że tarcza kobiety zamigotała – drugi pocisk również trafił w cel.

Ichani nie wzmocniła ochrony na czas, zrozumiała nowicjuszka, wyskakując z Rezydencji. _Nie spodziewała się, że mam jeszcze tyle mocy._

Sonea zaczęła biec.

Jej tarcza zachwiała się, gdy dotknęło ją wyjątkowo silne uderzenie, ale nie zwolniła i zaraz znikła pomiędzy zielenią opasującą ścieżkę do Uniwersytetu, w którym, jak przypuszczała, mógł znajdować się Akkarin.

Nie siliła się na przywoływanie światła. Pełny księżyc oświetlał dobrze znany jej teren, poza tym, nie chciała zdradzić swojej pozycji. Nie chciała również marnować mocy.

Nocą na drogach przecinających ziemie Gildii było pusto i chicho. Teraz ta cisza wzmagała w niej strach. Sonea słyszała swój szybki oddech, szmer żwiru pod stopami oraz odległe kroki ścigającej.

Uda się, uda mi się – powtarzała w myślach w rytm kroków.

Ichani zostawała już w tyle. Nie znała sztuki uzdrawiania, dzięki której można było zniwelować uczucie zmęczenia, nie wytrzymywała tak szaleńczego tempa biegu.

Przed nią rozpostarł się obszerny plac przed Uniwersytetem. Jego gmach wydał się niepokojąco ciemny, jednak była niemal u celu. Niestety oznaczało to też, że jest doskonale widoczna na tle pustej przestrzeni.

Nagle za nią pojawiło się światło, a potem dopadło ją zaskakująco mocne uderzenie mocy. Nie zdążyła wzmocnić tarczy na czas i upadła na ścieżkę.

Za sobą usłyszała śmiech. Brzmiał z oddali, ale z każdą chwilą tracił dystans.

Nie bacząc na ból odartej skóry, zebrała się z ziemi i wznowiła ucieczkę. Jedyną szansę miała w zwiększeniu odległości. Mogła liczyć tylko na to, że kobietę w końcu zmęczy lub znudzi pogoń za nią.

Nowicjuszka przyśpieszyła, uzdrawiając w biegu odrapaną skórę na kolanach i łokciach. Przeskoczyła nad przeszkodą, która nagle wyrosła na jej drodze. O mało się nie zatrzymała, gdy we właśnie miniętych kształtach rozpoznała ludzkie ciała.

_Ona już tu była, już zabijała magów na terenie Gildii._

A Sonea prowadziła ją prosto do następnych ofiar.

Zmieniła kierunek - w samą porę, bo po chwili usłyszała głuche uderzenie, gdy pocisk wbił się w ziemię gdzieś po prawej.

Minęła Uniwersytet i skręciła w ogrody opasające Arenę. Nie wiedziała, gdzie biegnie. Nie miała już planu. Zaczęła więc przeskakiwać po stopniach trybuny otaczającej Arenę, zastanawiając się, co dalej. Wiedziała, że Ichani nadal ją goni, bo ciemność co jakiś czas rozświetlały chybione uderzenia magii.

Nagle poczuła ból na plecach, w miejscu, gdzie dosięgnął ją pocisk. Upadła, staczając się po stopniach.

Przez dłuższy czas słyszała tylko swój oddech, a potem za nią rozległ się śmiech Sachakanki. Tylko siłą woli zmusiła się, by się podnieść i przywołała ostatnią porcję mocy, wznosząc tarczę.

Odwróciła się do kobiety, która zatrzymała się na szczycie trybuny. Ucieczka nie miała już sensu.

Następny pocisk sprawił, że Sonea poleciała do tyłu. Spadała po stopniach, aż zatrzymała się przy barierze Areny.

Ból ogarnął jej całe ciało. Nie zdziwiłaby się, gdyby się okazało, że miała połamanych parę żeber, bo miała trudności ze złapaniem oddechu.

Próbowała wstać, ale bezskutecznie. Ciało odmawiało jej posłuszeństwa.

Na tle księżyca Sonea zobaczyła cień swojej oprawczyni, a potem moc uniosła ją i przycisnęła do twardej powierzchni za nią tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć.

Przez chwilę dziwiła się, że czuje szczypanie w miejscach, którymi jej ciało przylegało do ściany. Łaskotanie było mocniejsze pod dłońmi, gdzie skóra nie była niczym przykryta. Po chwili zrozumiała, że opiera się o tarczę ochronną Areny.

Zamknęła oczy tylko na moment, jak jej się wydawało, a w następnej chwili poczuła obok siebie obecność Sachakanki. Kobieta już się nie uśmiechała, oddychała szybko.

Przynajmniej musiała się namęczyć, by mnie złapać, pomyślała Sonea. Ale było to słabe pocieszenie, w obliczu tego, co ją czekało.

- Twój Wielki Mistrz będzie bardzo, bardzo smutny. Szkoda, że nie zobaczy, jak cię zabijam – powiedziała z udawanym żalem.

Ucisk magii na jednym ramieniu zelżał. Kobieta chwyciła jej nadgarstek i szarpnęła do góry.

Sonea próbowała wyszarpnąć rękę. Bezskutecznie. Nie mogła się ruszyć. Mogła tylko z przerażeniem obserwować, jak Sachakanka wyjmuje wykładany kamieniami sztylet zza pasa. Nawet nie poczuła bólu, gdy ostrze przecięło jej skórę.

Drobinki wypływającej z rany krwi błyszczały niczym opale w świetle księżyca. Kobieta wytarła sztylet o jej rękaw i odłożyła go do pochwy.

Sonea wysłała wiązkę mocy, by zaleczyć ranę na skórze. Może w ten sposób zyskam trochę czasu, pomyślała, wspominając nauki Akkarina.

Sachakanka zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się zasklepionej ranie, zanim ponowiła cięcie, które Sonea znowu zamknęła.

Ichani mruknęła niezadowolona, tnąc głębiej.

Tym razem Sonea wrzasnęła z bólu, bo ostrze zagłębiło się aż do kości.

Więc to jest koniec? Gorycz ścisnęła jej serce. Akkarin jej nie uratuje? Nie mogła uzdrawiać się w nieskończoność.

Przypomniała sobie niepokój, który wyczuła, gdy Akkarin kazał jej uciekać. Niepokój i coś jeszcze… Żal, ból bezsilności? Już wtedy wiedział, że nie zdąży jej pomóc.

Niespodziewanie poczuła spokój. Strach pozostał, ale nie był już tak obezwładniający, jak wcześniej.

Niech ona widzi, że się nie boję, pomyślała. Spojrzała kobiecie w oczy. Na jej twarzy malowało się okrutne zadowolenie.

Ichani puściła jej ramię, które bezwładnie opadło wzdłuż ciała, chwyciła Soneę pod brodę i przyłożyła sztylet do jej policzka.

W następnej chwili ciszę przeciął krzyk bólu. Jej własny krzyk, ale dochodził jakby z oddali. Siłą woli posłała natychmiast moc w kierunku nowej rany. Zaczynało jej robić się ciemno przed oczami, ale zmusiła się, by oddychać głębiej. Trochę pomogło.

Przerażenie wygrało z determinacją i Sonea zamknęła oczy, kiedy stwierdziła, że nie ma tyle mocy, by zaleczyć do końca ranę. Jeśli zaczerpnie jeszcze trochę, straci przytomność.

- Zostaw ją. - Usłyszała głos o charakterystycznie rozkazującym tonie.

_Akkarin. _

Poczuła jak pod powiekami wzbierają łzy.

Przybył za późno. Lada moment Ichani zabierze jej ostatnią moc.

- Zostaw ją, a daruję ci życie. Odejdziesz wolno.

Dziki śmiech kobiety zadźwięczał w uszach Sonei, ale ruchy Sachakanki stały się bardziej nerwowe. Ścisnęła mocniej podbródek Sonei, wbijając paznokcie w delikatną skórę.

- A jednak zobaczy, jak umierasz. – Usłyszała szept nad uchem.

Sonea potrzebowała tylko odrobiny mocy, by zamknąć na wpół zaleczoną przerwę w jej naturalnej barierze na policzku. Jeszcze bardziej irytował ją fakt, że za jej plecami znajdowało się jej tak dużo, zamkniętej w tarczy ochronnej Areny. Gdyby tylko mogła zaczerpnąć jej choć trochę.

Mogła. Energia pod dłonią była niemal namacalna, wystarczyło tylko pociągnąć. Pociągnęła ją ku sobie, całą siłą, na jaką mogła się zdobyć.

Zebrana przez dziesiątki lat moc areny wlewała się w nią gwałtownym strumieniem, niczym rzeka przelewająca się przez przerwaną tamę, wirowała w ciele Sonei niwelując ból i lecząc rany w mgnieniu oka.

W chwili gdy ostrze dosięgło jej skóry, otworzyła oczy i skierowała pędzącą przez nią moc w Ichani. Na chwilę oślepił ją błysk, gdy energia zetknęła się z tarczą kobiety. Pospiesznie wzniosła swoją.

Przepływ mocy urwał się nagle. Sonea zachwiała się, gdy za jej plecami pojawiła się pustka, ale zdołała utrzymać równowagę.

Ichani leżała nieruchomo na ziemi, jej członki były powyginane w nienaturalny sposób, a oczy kobiety wydawały się matowe.

_To koniec. Ona nie żyje. _

Poczuła ulgę.

_Właśnie zabiłam człowieka._

Ponownie zrobiło się jej słabo.

W następnej chwili poczuła opasujące ją ramiona, gładki materiał pod policzkiem i znajomy zapach.

_Akkarin._

- Myślałem, że już po tobie – powiedział, dziwnie łamiącym się głosem.

Wczepiła się dłońmi w jego szatę, przylegając do niego mocniej. Była bezpieczna.

- Spójrz na mnie.

Z trudem uniosła głowę, bo Akkarin trzymał ją tak mocno, że prawie nie mogła oddychać. Rozluźnił trochę uścisk.

Jego oczy błyszczały w świetle księżyca. Poczuła ulgę i coś jeszcze - coś, czego nie umiała dobrze nazwać.

Akkarin otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, i niemal natychmiast zamknął. Zdziwiła się, uświadamiając sobie, jak działa na nią jego bliskość. Przecież powinna teraz myśleć o czym innym, nie o tym, jak cudownie było w jego ramionach, nie o nim. Przecież przed chwilą prawie straciła życie.

Odsunął ją od siebie odrobinę, przytrzymując za ramiona.

- Jesteś cała? – spytał.

- Tak myślę – wyszeptała. - Ona nie była zwykłym szpiegiem.

- Nie. Należała do Ichanich – oznajmił, przyglądając się jej dokładnie. Jego wzrok był nieprzenikniony i przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.

Potrząsnęła głową, żeby zmusić się do koncentracji. Spojrzała w bok i zamrugała z niedowierzania.

Bariera ochronna Areny zniknęła. Po Arenie pozostał tylko piasek i samotne, ponure filary, których już nie wiązała żadna siła.

- Och – westchnęła.

- Owszem, och. Nie wiem jak, ale wchłonęłaś całą jej moc. – Usłyszała nutkę rozbawienia w głosie Akkarina, więc przeniosła uwagę z powrotem na niego. Jego usta były wygięte w dobrze jej znanym półuśmiechu, a wzrok prześlizgiwał się po jej rysach.

Zamarła na bezdechu, gdy uniósł dłoń ku jej twarzy. Musnął kciukiem miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowała się rana po nożu Sachakanki. Serce Sonei pędziło jak oszalałe.

Akkarin odsunął się nagle i zmarszczył brwi.

- Daj mi moc. Jest wyczuwalna.

Wysłała wiązkę energii w jego kierunku. Pociągnął ją ku sobie, więc przyśpieszyła, regulując przepływ do ciągłego strumienia, jednak szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że jej źródło mocy wcale nie maleje.

Zwiększała przepływ, aż wydawał się nieposkromionym potokiem. Zahamowała go w końcu trochę, przestraszona, że moc nagle się skończy, a ona nawet nie zorientuje się, że oddała wszystko.

- Wystarczy. Nadchodzą – mruknął Akkarin, spoglądając ponad ciałem Sachakanki na szczyt trybuny.

Wyłonili się po chwili z ciemności, wszyscy w czerwonych szatach - wojownicy Gildii, i zaczęli schodzić w dół równym krokiem.

Akkarin puścił ją, a gdy się zatoczyła, nagle tracąc równowagę, złapał ją powyżej łokcia i przytrzymał.

- Co teraz? – zapytała cicho, czując w sercu niepokój.

Dowiedzą się zaraz, że zabiła człowieka. Co jej zrobią?

_Zrobiłam to w obronie własnej. Musiałam. _

Ale jak wytłumaczy użycie czarnej magii? Poczuła, jak rośnie w niej panika.

_~ Od teraz wszystko się zmieni, Soneo. Nie ma sposobu, bym mógł ukryć, że jestem czarnym magiem, ale twój udział chciałbym zachować w tajemnicy._

Zerknęła na Akkarina, słysząc w umyśle jego słowa. Ścisnął mocniej jej ramię.

_~ W ten sposób możemy komunikować się w tajemnicy, nikt nas nie usłyszy. Wobec tego puszczę cię dopiero, gdy będę do tego zmuszony._

Skinęła głową i wzięła parę głębokich oddechów, szykując się na następną konfrontację.

Balkan zatrzymał się parę kroków przed nimi, tuż przy ciele Ichani. Pozostali magowie ustawili się w półokręgu, rzucając im spojrzenia z ukosa.

Zapadło przydługie, pełne napięcia milczenie.

- Trochę się spóźniłeś, Mistrzu Balkanie – powiedział Akkarin. – Ichani, która zaatakowała Gildię jest już martwa.

- To jest właśnie ten świadek – powiedział Kapitan Barran, podchodząc bliżej ciała.

Sonea dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę z obecności innych osób. Za plecami Wojowników zauważyła resztę Starszyzny, ale nie mogła nigdzie dostrzec Lorlena.

- Ty zabiłeś tę kobietę? – Arcymistrz Wojowników zwrócił się do Akkarina.

- Tak.

Sonea nabrała powietrza. Akkarin właśnie skłamał, by ją chronić.

- Czyli zabiłeś świadka – stwierdził Balkan, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. – Dlaczego nie zostawiłeś jej przy życiu?

Akkarin zacisnął usta niezadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Musiałem działać szybko. Życie Sonei było w niebezpieczeństwie – powiedział po chwili. -Jeśli Ichani poświadczyła o moim udziale w zabójstwie, to po to, by skierować na mnie podejrzenia. Przypuszczam, że to właśnie ona zamordowała Mistrza Jolena i jego rodzinę. Jak również kilku magów na terenie Gildii.

- A więc twierdzisz, że była czarnym magiem?

- Owszem, była.

- W takim razie, jak ją pokonałeś? – zapytał Balkan, wpatrując się w Wielkiego Mistrza uważnie.

- Są sposoby na pokonanie czarnego maga – odrzekł Akkarin spokojnie.

- Mam uwierzyć, że moc, którą pokazałeś nam w Pokoju Dziennym, jest naturalna?

Kąciki ust Akkarina powędrowały w górę.

- Nie. - Zerknął przez ramię w kierunku Areny. – Sądzę, że jestem wam winny wyjaśnienia.

Sonea usłyszała, jak Balkan wciąga głośno powietrze, widząc, co pozostało po barierze ochronnej.

Kule świetlne magów rozbłysły jaśniej i dookoła rozległy się jęki niedowierzania. Sonea rozpoznała niektóre z pobladłych twarzy. Nie dziwiła się ich przerażeniu, sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że jeszcze niedawno płynęła w niej moc zbierana przez stulecia.

Na twarz Balkana po raz pierwszy wtargnął strach, gdy powrócił spojrzeniem do postaci Wielkiego Mistrza. Jednak Wojownik zdołał go szybko opanować.

- Rzeczywiście, jesteś – mruknął tak cicho, że mogli go usłyszeć tylko Sonea i Akkarin.

* * *

Obudziła się nagle. Usiadła na łóżku, rozglądając się po swoim pokoju. Kiedy w nocy zabrali ją od Akkarina, uparła się, że chce wrócić do Rezydencji. Pożałowała swojej decyzji, gdy ujrzała, jakich zniszczeń dokonała w salonie magia podczas jej walki z Ichani.

Wspomnienia nocy przemknęły jej przed oczami. Tworzyły wir przeciwstawnych myśli, ale jedna z nich w tej chwili niepokoiła ją najbardziej.

_Akkarin._

Fala niepokoju, niczym głaz przetaczała się w jej żołądku, kiedy myślała o czarnym magu.

Zostawiła go samego z tym wszystkim.

Kazał jej. Posłuchała.

Zachowała również w tajemnicy swój udział, tak jak prosił. Gdyby teraz dowiedzieli się, że i ona zna zakazaną sztukę, nie uniknęłaby srogiej kary. Tego była pewna.

Wymknęła się z łóżka, słysząc głosy za ścianą. Podeszła do lekko uchylonych drzwi.

- Znaleźliście coś? – Usłyszała głos swego byłego mentora.

Rothen przyszedł tu razem z nią, by jej pilnować, bo Starszyzna chciała ją mieć na oku.

- Nie – odpowiedział ktoś inny.

Sonea wywnioskowała, że magowie zdążyli już przeszuka

Rezydencję.

- Przynajmniej nic podejrzanego – powiedział drugi mężczyzna, którego głos udało się jej zidentyfikować jako głos Balkana.

Poczuła ulgę.

- A jak Akkarin? – spytał Rothen.

- Wygląda na to, że zagrożenie, o którym mówi jest realne. – Głos Balkana był ponury. - Jeden z nowicjuszy widział, jak ta kobieta atakuje magów na terenie Gildii. Sam zdążył się ukryć. Nie chciał się przyznać, że przebywał poza Domem Nowicjuszy w nocy, ale gdy zrozumiał, jak poważna to sprawa, sam się zgłosił jako świadek morderstwa. Lorlen potwierdził jego słowa badaniem prawdomówności. Używała czarnej magii.

Mag westchnął.

- Zdaniem Akkarina takich magów w Sachace jest więcej. Uznaliśmy to za niezwykle niepokojące. Akkarin nawet ma szansę uniknąć wygnania, jeśli wszystkie jego słowa okażą się prawdziwe.

Serce Sonei podskoczyło w nadziei. Uwierzyli mu.

Akkarin uniknie wygnania. Być może nawet nie odbiorą mu funkcji Wielkiego Mistrza.

A już na pewno nie groziła mu śmierć, którą przewiduje prawo za paranie się zakazaną sztuką.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wspomniawszy niepokój, który malował się na twarzach magów, gdy jeszcze nie byli pewni, czy Wielki Mistrz zamierza współpracować.

Nie, Akkarinowi na pewno nie groziła mu śmierć. Nikt nie odważyliby się nawet zaproponować takiej kary, wiedząc ile ma mocy.

- Jest jeszcze coś – powiedział inny mag. - Akkarin żąda obecności Sonei na oficjalnym przesłuchaniu, żeby w razie potrzeby poświadczyła jego słowa. Już kilka razy pytał o nią.

Serce Sonei podskoczyło z radości. Pytał o nią. Chciał ją widzieć.

- A wy spełniacie wszystkie jego zachcianki? – spytał gniewnie Rothen. – Sonea powinna odpoczywać.

Zapadło długie milczenie.

Sonea oderwała się od szpary w drzwiach i podbiegła do szafy. Jej wczorajsza szata była w przerażającym stanie. Przywdziała nową, chcąc, jak najszybciej znaleźć się na przesłuchaniu.

Odwróciła się, słysząc ruch przy drzwiach.

- Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Rothen, przyglądając się jej z niepokojem.

- Chyba dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Niedługo ma się odbyć oficjalne przesłuchanie Akkarina – powiedział ostrożnie.

- Słyszałam.

- Nie musisz iść.

- Muszę – odpowiedziała stanowczo.

Skinął głową.

- Rozmawiałem z Balkanem. Akkarin może uniknąć kary za praktykowanie czarnej magii. Powinienem opowiedzieć, z jakich pobudek przejął opiekę nad tobą. Powinni wiedzieć, że przez tyle czasu byłaś jego zakładniczką.

Rozszerzyła oczy, ponownie czując ukłucie strachu. Jak mogła zapomnieć o Rothenie? Nie mogła pozwolić, by Rothen zeznawał przeciwko Akkarinowi.

- Nie, Rothenie – szepnęła. – Akkarin mówi prawdę. Ta kobieta prawie mnie wczoraj zabiła. Akkarin uratował mi życie.

Właściwie nie skłamała. Gdyby nie nauczył jej czarnej magii, już by nie żyła.

Rothen westchnął i wskazał jej drzwi.

- Dlaczego idziemy w kierunku Areny? – spytała lekko zdezorientowana, bo nie kierowali się do zwyczajowej sali przesłuchań.

- Starszyzna postanowiła, że rozsądniej będzie, jeśli Akkarin nie będzie otoczony niczym przesiąkniętym magią. W razie czego na Arenie łatwiej go ujarzmić.

_Ujarzmić? Akkarina? _Sonea parsknęła śmiechem.

Rothen pokiwał głową.

- Też nie sądzę, by udało się go opanować, gdyby postanowił się zbuntować. To przerażające, co zrobił z Areną. Widziałaś, jak zabierał jej moc?

Przełknęła ślinę. Nie mogła przecież powiedzieć Rothenowi, że to była jej sprawka, więc tylko wzruszyła sztywno ramionami. Na szczęście Rothen uznał jej zachowanie za echo przeżyć wczorajszego wieczoru i nie zadawał więcej pytań, pozwalając jej iść w ciszy.

Już z oddali było widać, że okolice jej nocnego miejsca walki oblega wielu magów. I z każdą chwilą przybywało ich coraz więcej.

Rothen poprowadził ją między magami w pobliże przyniesionych krzeseł, na których Starszyzna oczekiwała na rozpoczęcie oficjalnego przesłuchania.

Serce Sonei podskoczyło na widok Akkarina.

Stał samotnie na środku Areny, otoczony Wojownikami Gildii. Jego czarna szata wydawała się szara w ostrym słońcu, ale nadal wyglądał imponująco, wyprostowany i poważny.

Uniósł głowę i spojrzał prosto na nią, jakby wyczuł na sobie jej wzrok.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się odrobinę.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać uśmiechu, który wtargnął na jej usta.

A potem zaczęło się Przesłuchanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Choć zajęcia skończyły się dopiero niedawno, sala, w której Rothen zazwyczaj udzielał lekcji, była już pusta, prócz jednej osoby opierającej się o parapet przy oknie. Sonea stanęła tuż za ramieniem maga odzianego w fiolet, ale on nawet jej nie zauważył. Nadal spoglądał przez szybę z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy. Podążyła zza jego wzrokiem.

W oddali majaczył ciemny kształt Rezydencji. Przed drzwiami budynku stało kilkoro Wojowników, a wśród nich wyróżniała się wysoka postać w czarnych szatach.

Sonea poczuła ukłucie w piersi.

- Czarny Mag Gildii – wyszeptała.

- Soneo – odezwał się Rothen. - Nie zauważyłem, kiedy przyszłaś.

- Dostałam twoją wiadomość. Chciałeś mnie widzieć – powiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od Akkarina.

Ostatnio rzadko go widywała. A jeśli już, to tylko z daleka. Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy na jaw wyszedł jego sekret, nocy, podczas której prawie zginęła, nie miała okazji zamienić z nim ani słowa.

Teraz stał bez ruchu, najwidoczniej wsłuchując się w słowa jednego z Wojowników. Czerń na tle krwistej czerwieni.

- Tak, chciałem – westchnął starszy mag.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Uśmiechnął się do niej blado, ale zaraz przeniósł wzrok z powrotem za okno.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała zaniepokojona.

- Nadal mam wątpliwości, czy postąpiliśmy słusznie zatajając fakt, iż wiedzieliśmy, że Akkarin zna czarną magię, że nas szantażował.

- Akkarin miał swoje powody – powiedziała cicho.

- Możliwe, lecz to nie tłumaczy jego zachowania. Powinien był wcześniej wyjawić Gildii prawdę.

- Nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Nie miał dowodów na potwierdzenie swoich słów. Gdyby Ichani mnie nie zaatakowała, nikt by w to nie uwierzył.

- Może to był podstęp. A co, jeśli ta kobieta była z nim w zmowie?

- Myślisz, że Akkarin nasłał ją na mnie? Przecież to właśnie on przyszedł mi z pomocą.

- Być może od początku taki był jego plan. Pokazać, że zagrożenie leży gdzie indziej. Zmylić nas.

- Nie, Rothenie. Akkarin mówi prawdę. Nie rozumiem, po co w ogóle zadałby sobie tyle trudu, by zaaranżować to wszystko. Po co sam z siebie przyznałby się do praktykowania czarnej magii?

- Może chce narzucić swoja władzę Gildii.

Pokręciła głową zrezygnowana.

- Przecież on i tak miał już najwyższą możliwą władzę. Poza tym, gdyby chciał, zrobiłby to już dawno.

Toczyła podobne rozmowy z byłym mentorem od kilku tygodni. Starała się nakłonić Rothena do milczenia, jednocześnie broniąc racji Akkarina, a mimo wszystko nie dziwiła się Rothenowi, że nadal nie ufał czarnemu magowi. Chyba nikt w Gildii do końca mu nie ufał. A dowodem tego była jego obstawa.

Czarna postać oderwała się od plamy czerwieni i ruszyła wolnym krokiem w stronę Uniwersytetu, ale nie sama. Nigdy nie sama. Nie trwało długo nim Wojownicy dogonili byłego Wielkiego Mistrza i uformowali wokół niego odwrócony klin.

Sonea odwróciła się do starszego maga.

- Niech zostanie tak, jak jest – stwierdziła stanowczo. – Administrator Lorlen milczy, więc i my nie powinniśmy bardziej mieszać się w to, niż trzeba. Przecież to i tak nic by nie zmieniło. Jak dotąd Akkarin wypełniał wszystkie warunki nałożone na niego przez Gildię.

- Nie wszystkie. Nie chciał się przeprowadzić – zauważył Rothen.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

- Tak, to chyba było sporym zaskoczeniem dla Starszyzny. Zgodził się na towarzystwo Wojowników, ale odmówił oddania Rezydencji nowemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi.

Rothen uśmiechnął się. Ucieszyło ją, że potrafiła przełamać jego ponury nastrój.

- Właściwie to chciałem zaprosić cię dziś na kolację w moim mieszkaniu. Nie chcę, żebyś spędzała wszystkie wieczory zamknięta samotnie w pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy. Teraz, gdy wszystko wraca do normy…

Skrzywiła się. Dla niej nie było powrotu do normalności. Słyszała powtarzane słowa, że Gildia już nigdy nie będzie taka sama, że od teraz wszystko się zmieni. I sama zaczynała w to wierzyć.

Minęły dni, zanim chaos spowodowany atakiem Ichani zaczął przygasać. Teraz Gildia miała swego czarnego maga, a właściwie dwóch, tylko o tym drugim nic nie wiedziała. I to spędzało sen z powiek Sonei. Przerażała ją myśl, że kiedyś prawda wyjdzie na jaw, a wtedy kara jaką otrzyma będzie o wiele surowsza niż ta Akkarina. Może jednak powinna była przyznać się od razu? Najgorsze było to, że nie miała z kim porozmawiać o swoich wątpliwościach. Jedyna osoba, która znała jej sekret, była dla niej nieosiągalna.

- Jutro zaczynają się egzaminy - przypomniała.

- A ty na pewno wypadniesz świetnie. Jestem pewien, że ze względu na okoliczności egzaminatorzy będą bardziej wyrozumiali na drobne potknięcia.

- Mimo wszystko…

- Mistrzu Rothenie, przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Usłyszała nieznany męski głos za plecami, więc odwróciła się do drzwi.

W progu stał starszy nowicjusz, oddychał szybko i rzucał jej zaciekawione spojrzenia.

- Nic nie szkodzi, Karten, wejdź. – Rothen posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie.

Sonea uznała, że chłopak musi być wyjątkowo utalentowany w dziedzinie Alchemii, skoro pobierał dodatkowe nauki u jej byłego mentora.

- Będę wieczorem – powiedziała, zanim wyszła z sali.

Perspektywa samotnego wieczoru w Domu Nowicjuszy nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych.

Z biblioteki wypożyczyła jeszcze księgę o metodach leczenia złamań. Miała nadzieję jeszcze zerknąć do niej przed jutrzejszym egzaminem z uzdrawiania. Kierując się ku wyjściu z budynku zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie natknie się na Akkarina. W końcu, kiedy go obserwowała go z Rothenem przez okno, podążał właśnie w stronę gmachu Uniwersytetu.

Co wtedy powie? Miała tyle pytań, tyle wątpliwości. Czy będzie miała szansę zadać choć to jedno, najważniejsze?

Ale wewnątrz budynku panowała cisza, a Akkarin na pewno już zdążył dotrzeć tam, gdzie zmierzał. Zeszła ze schodów, skręciła w korytarz prowadzący ku głównej hali i nagle zamarła bez ruchu. W jej kierunku podążało sześciu magów – Akkarin i jego obstawa.

Nagle straciła odwagę, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz i porozmawiać. Zamiast tego miała ochotę się ukryć w najciemniejszym rogu, ale na to było już za późno.

Akkarin zauważył ją, na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie, ale po chwili jego oblicze przybrało wyraz, z którego nie sposób było wyczytać jakichkolwiek emocji. Zatrzymał się tuż przed nią. Pozostali magowie przystanęli na tyle daleko, by dać wrażenie prywatności, a zarazem na tyle blisko, by mogli usłyszeć rozmowę.

- Soneo – powitał ją, a na jego ustach pojawił się dobrze jej znany półuśmiech.

- Wielki Mi… Czarny Magu Akkarinie – poprawiła się natychmiast.

Skrzywiła się, słysząc niepewność w swoim głosie.

- Niezbyt dobrze brzmi, co?

W oczach Akkarina rozbłysła iskierka rozbawienia. Uśmiechnęła się lekko w odpowiedzi.

- Dobrze cię traktują? – zapytał, momentalnie poważniejąc.

Świadoma wielu spojrzeń nie mogła wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, więc wzruszyła tylko ramionami.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał ciszej.

- Tak. Nie. Chciałam…

Zacisnęła usta, spoglądając ponad jego ramieniem na magów. Przyglądali się im z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem. Chciała mu zadać tyle pytań, ale jak mogła zadać którekolwiek z nich, mając tylu świadków?

Akkarin obrócił lekko głowę i zerknął katem oka na towarzyszy. Kiedy spojrzał ponownie na nią, jego wzrok był twardy a mięśnie szczęki napięte, jak zawsze, gdy był z czegoś niezadowolony.

Otworzyła usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, właściwie cokolwiek, bo sytuacja stawała się niezręczna, ale nagle książka wyślizgnęła się jej z dłoni, jakby uderzona niewidzialną siłą i spadła z impetem na posadzkę.

Sonea natychmiast schyliła się po nią, ale czarny mag był szybszy. W jednej chwili księga leżała jeszcze na podłodze, w drugiej znajdowała się w garści Akkarina. Dlaczego ona nie pomyślała o użyciu magii?

Były mentor przyjrzał się księdze.

- Jutro będziesz miała egzamin z uzdrawiania?

Potaknęła.

- Mam nadzieję, że się uczyłaś.

Potaknęła ponownie.

- Doskonale.

Kiedy podawał jej ciężki wolumin, jego palce niespodziewanie zacisnęły się na jej dłoni.

_~ Znajdę sposób, żebyśmy mogli porozmawiać na osobności_ - wysłał_._

Chciała coś odpowiedzieć, ale zabrał rękę. Jego czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią z intensywnością, która przyprawiała o ciarki na plecach. Wspomnienie wyrazu tych samych oczu, z nocy, gdy zabiła Ichani, wypłynęło na powierzchni jej umysłu, przyprawiając o lekki rumieniec.

Spuściła wzrok i skinęła lekko głową.

- Powodzenia jutro, Soneo – powiedział i wyminął ją.

- Dziękuję – mruknęła, spoglądając na jego oddalające się plecy, a później na mijających ją Wojowników.

Mistrz Malkin posłał jej współczujący uśmiech. Musieli wziąć jej zakłopotanie za strach przed czarnym magiem.

Odwróciła się ku wyjściu i uśmiechnęła do siebie. Lepiej niech myślą, że lęka się Akkarina, niż że mają coś do ukrycia.


	3. Chapter 3

Było już prawie ciemno, gdy w pośpiechu przestąpiła próg Domu Nowicjuszy. Podskoczyła, gdy od ściany oderwała się jakaś postać.

- Już po gongu, spóźniłaś się – powiedział chłodno Mistrz Ahrind.

- Przepraszam.

Jego ostre rysy wyostrzyły się jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie przepraszaj, po prostu się nie spóźniaj. Gdzie pójdziesz, gdy pewnego razu zastaniesz zamknięte drzwi? Bynajmniej nie sądzę, żeby w rezydencji mieli przyjąć cię z otwartymi ramionami.

Sonea nie mogła wyzbyć się wrażenia, że ganienie jej sprawia mu przyjemność. Odkąd przestała być nowicjuszką Wielkiego Mistrza, a stała się byłą nowicjuszką czarnego maga, część magów ponownie zaczęła traktować ją z niechęcią.

- Postaram się – mruknęła i podążyła schodami kierującymi na wyższe piętra budynku.

W przeciwieństwie do jej pierwszego pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy, ten znajdował się na trzeciej kondygnacji i choć był na pozór większy, nie miał żadnego okna, przez co sprawiał wrażenie więziennej celi, a nie przytulnego miejsca, do którego każdego dnia wraca się z przyjemnością.

Na jednej ścianie znajdował się regał z książkami i wąskie łóżko, po drugiej stronie stało duże biurko i następny regał, który Sonea zostawiła pusty, ponieważ nie miała tylu książek, by zapełnić oba, oraz głęboka szafa na ubrania. Meble były tak poustawiane, że oblepiały ściany niemal na całej ich szerokości, zostawiając tylko wąskie przejście pośrodku. Miała szczęście, że pozostawało choć tyle miejsca, by zrobić parę kroków.

Uznała, że jest za bardzo zmęczona na naukę. Podeszła do miski z wodą zostawionej przez służbę na biurku, ochlapała twarz i zrzuciła szatę, szykując się do snu. Powiew chłodnego powietrza sprawił, że zadrżała, a zaraz potem usłyszała za plecami chrobotanie.

Na początku nie zwróciła na to zbytniej uwagi. Ściany na tym piętrze Domu Nowicjuszy były cieńsze i na początku nie raz budziła się w nocy, słysząc dziwne odgłosy, które okazywały się tylko głośniejszymi rozmowami nowicjuszy za ścianą. Ale szuranie za ścianą nie ustawało. Zaniepokojona odwróciła się i zamarła, zobaczywszy w przytłumionym świetle ruch za regałem. Przez chwilę wydawało się jej, że widzi bladą dłoń, która obmacywała krawędź mebla. Jaki to możliwe, zastanawiała się, przecież tam jest ściana.

Mebel zadrżał i przekręcił się nieco, odsuwając od ściany. Sonea ocknęła się z odrętwienia. Natychmiast chwyciła koszulę i przycisnęła ją do piersi, jednocześnie nakładając na siebie lekką tarczę. Ktokolwiek był w jej pokoju, nie mógł mieć dobrych zamiarów, próbując się tu dostać niepostrzeżenie.

Podeszła bliżej, szykując się na atak i zdziwiła się, usłyszawszy ciche stęknięcie dochodzące z przerwy między regałem a ścianą. Zaczerpnęła magii, rozświetlając pokój. Jeszcze większe było jej zdumienie, gdy w człowieku, który utkwił w wąskim przejściu, rozpoznała Akkarina.

- Jak…? Co ty tu robisz? – wyszeptała, spoglądając na ciemną dziurę w ścianie, która widniała tuż za nim.

Poczuła ekscytację. Skoro Akkarin się tu znalazł, jej pokój musiał być połączony z siecią tajemnych korytarzy, które oplatały ziemie Gildii.

- Odniosłem wcześniej wrażenie, że chciałaś porozmawiać – odpowiedział, również szeptem.

Podjął kolejną próbę przeciśnięcia się do środka. Szafa zadrżała i przechyliła się odrobinę pod naciskiem jego rąk. Filiżanka po popołudniowej race zachwiała się na krawędzi półki, przechyliła niebezpiecznie i runęła w dół. Sonea wyciągnęła dłoń, wspomagając magię, którą natychmiast posłała w kierunku naczynia. Jęknęła z niezadowolenia, gdy naczynie roztrzaskało się na drobne kawałki, robiąc przy tym ogromny hałas.

Podniosła wzrok. Akkarin, który już zdołał wydostać się z pułapki, zastygł z ręką wyciągniętą w kierunku rozbitej filiżanki. Zatem on również próbował złapać naczynie.

- Nie było tu tego wcześniej - mruknął.

- Byłeś tu wcześniej?

- Owszem. – Podniósł na nią wzrok. – Musiałem sprawdzić… - Jego brwi uniosły się do góry, gdy spostrzegł jej nagie ramiona i koszulę, którą się osłaniała.

Przycisnęła materiał jeszcze mocniej do ciała. Jak mogła o tym zapomnieć? Poczuła, że policzki pieką ją z zażenowania.

Oboje gwałtownie odwrócili głowy, gdy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Sonea rozszerzyła oczy ze strachu i spojrzała ponownie na Akkarina. Czyżby szukali go? Może czarny mag w końcu postanowił wyrwać się spod ścisłej kontroli Gildii? Ale jeśli tak, to dlaczego przyszedł do niej i skąd wiedzieli, gdzie maja go szukać?

Pukanie się nasiliło.

- Szukają cię? – spytała zdenerwowana.

- Nie sądzę. Dlaczego mieliby mnie szukać u ciebie? – Akkarin odpowiedział ze spokojem.

Pomimo, że nie wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, rozglądał się po pokoju w skupieniu. Nie było szans, by wydostał się z powrotem przez wąskie przejście. Był uwieziony w jej pokoju niczym w pułapce.

- Otwierać!

- Ahrind – jęknęła zrezygnowana, rozpoznając głos.

- Otwórz, ale go nie wpuszczaj – szepnął czarny mag. – Nikt nie powinien mnie tu zobaczyć.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko w górę, jakby nagle coś go rozbawiło. Minął ją i przywarł plecami do boku szafy, tak że nie był widoczny z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. – Na co czekasz? – dodał, gdy nie ruszyła się z miejsca, przyglądając się mu nadal.

Musiała pokonać wstyd. Licząc na to, że odwróci wzrok, podbiegła do drzwi i narzuciła przez głowę koszulę.

Dobijający się do jej pokoju mag, zastygł z pięścią uniesioną do góry, gdy uchyliła drzwi.

- Coś się stało? – spytała niepewnie.

Chudy wojownik wpatrywał się w nią oskarżycielsko. Za jego plecami dostrzegła paru nowicjuszy, którzy wyglądali na korytarz ze swoich pokoi.

- To ja się pytam, co to za raban w środku nocy? Dlaczego nie otwierasz drzwi?

Zmrużyła oczy, słysząc nieprzyjemny ton głosu Mistrza Ahrinda.

- Przebierałam się, a wcześniej po prostu rozbiłam filiżankę – odparła.

- Ach, tak… I to narobiło tyle hałasu?

Nowicjusze przyglądali się scenie z zainteresowaniem. Sonea wzruszyła ramionami.

Mag zaczął zerkać ponad jej głową do środka. Przysunęła więc stopę pod drzwi, by je zablokować, z obawy, że zechce zaraz wejść do jej pokoju.

- Dziewczyno, to nie jest rezydencja Wielkiego Mistrza. Musisz liczyć się z tym, że mieszkają tu też inni nowicjusze.

- Będę pamiętać. Dobranoc – odburknęła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Poczuła, że ogarnia ją gniew na taką niesprawiedliwość ze strony maga. Jej zdaniem, inni nowicjusze nieraz zachowywali się głośniej, a ponadto była dopiero godzina po zachodzie słońca. Nikt jeszcze nie spał. Nie było potrzeby dobijania się do jej drzwi w takiej sprawie.

Odwróciła się i napotkała badawcze spojrzenie Akkarina. Stał oparty o biurko. Podeszła bliżej i sięgnęła po chustę z krzesła, żeby okryć cienką koszulę.

- Nie masz tu łatwo.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Mistrz Ahrind chyba nie jest zadowolony, że wróciłam do Domu Nowicjuszy. Uważa, że mam zły wpływ na innych.

- Nie sądzę, by to był powód jego zachowania. Obawiam się, że przyczyna leży gdzie indziej, a dokładniej, we mnie.

- Gdyby tak było, po prostu nie zauważałby mnie. - Pokręciła powoli głową. - Ze strachu przed Tobą – dodała z krzywym uśmiechem, ale wyraz twarzy Akkarin pozostał poważny. – A tak… - Wzruszyła ponownie ramionami.

Nie pierwszy raz zauważyła, że Ahrind próbuje uprzykrzyć jej życie.

- A tak… niektórzy zauważyli mój brak zainteresowania byłą nowicjuszką. – Wyraz twarzy Akkarina spochmurniał, na jego czole pojawiły się zmarszczki, które świadczyły o tym, że intensywnie myśli. - Uważają, że nie dowiem się o tym, bądź też nie będzie mnie to obchodziło i traktując cię w ten sposób, wyrażają swój sprzeciw wobec powołania mnie na stanowisko Czarnego Maga Gildii. Spodziewałem się, że tak będzie.

Akkarin nagle odwrócił się do niej, a jego wzrok ponownie stał się przenikliwy.

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego nie nalegałem na nasze spotkanie.

Choć bardzo starała się utrzymać kontakt wzrokowy, spojrzenie czarnych oczu Akkarina było trudne do zniesienia i po chwili Sonea złapała się na tym, że wpatruje się w dłonie.

Miał rację, codziennie zastanawiała się, dlaczego nawet nie próbował z nią porozmawiać. Po tym, co się wydarzyło, przez pierwsze dni nie wiedziała co robić.

- Chciałem, Soneo – powiedział cicho. – Jednak… - zrobił pauzę, więc spojrzała na niego.

Jej serce łomotało w piersi jak oszalałe i w pełni nie wiedziała dlaczego.

- Jednak zostało mi to stanowczo odradzone. Nawet gdybym nalegał równie stanowczo na nasze spotkanie i ostatecznie doszłoby one do skutku, nie mógłbym porozmawiać z tobą na osobności, wszak zgodziłem się na warunki nałożone przez Gildię. A później zauważyłem inne korzyści tej sytuacji.

- Korzyści? – spytała, nie rozumiejąc.

- Wszystkie osoby z mojego otoczenia są bacznie obserwowane. Gdybym postanowił utrzymywać z tobą kontakt, mogłoby to wywołać podejrzenie, że pobieram od ciebie moc.

- Och.

- Nie rozmawiając z tobą, równocześnie nie przyciągałem do ciebie nadmiernej uwagi. Pamiętaj, że ani ty, ani ja nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktokolwiek zajrzał do naszych umysłów.

Wszystkie wątpliwości wróciły do Sonei w jednej chwili.

- Powinnam się przyznać – powiedziała, głosem pełnym długo tłumionej udręki. – Gdy się dowiedzą…

- Nie – przerwał jej nagle ostrym tonem.

Odepchnął się ręką od biurka i stanął przed nią, wyprostowany i o srogim wyrazie twarzy. Przez podstawę kręgosłupa przebiegł ją dreszcz, taki sam, który czuła, będąc w obecności Akkarina, kiedy jeszcze nie znała powodów, dlaczego uprawia czarną magię.

- Nie – powtórzył już łagodniejszym tonem. – Nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Gildię nadal zaślepia lęk przed czarną magią. Większe zagrożenie widzi wewnątrz, niż tam, gdzie powinna spoglądać. Dopóki to nie minie, nie wyjawimy twego udziału w tym wszystkim. Może okazać się, że twoja wiedza będzie mi potrzebna niedługo.

Jego czarne oczy spoglądały na nią wyczekująco. Westchnęła.

- Możesz poruszać się swobodnie po Gildii i poza nią – mówił dalej. - Takiej swobody nie miałabyś, Soneo, jako czarny mag. Oczywiście są gorsze rzeczy niż bycie czarnym magiem Gildi, a zarazem nie ma nic gorszego niż niewola.

Przez jego twarz przeszedł cień. Wiedział, co mówi, a ona mogła tylko domyślać się, jak bardzo był zirytowany ciągłym towarzystwem Wojowników. Poczuła ukłucie w sercu na myśl, jak może się czuć ciągle obserwowany i oceniany, po tym wszystkim co przeszedł. Jak w niewoli.

- Dlaczego na to pozwalasz? – zapytała, zanim zdążyła się powstrzymać.

Ku jej zdziwieniu, kącik ust Akkarina uniósł się w lekko w górę.

- W ten sposób staram się ich przekonać, że nadal mogą mi ufać, że czarny mag może być godny zaufania. Każdego dnia staram się otworzyć ich oczy na inne niebezpieczeństwa, ale obawiam się, że ku temu jest jeszcze długa droga.

Nagle uderzyła ją pewna myśl.

- Skoro cię pilnują, to jak się tu dostałeś? – spytała.

Zaśmiał się w głos.

- Właściwie to jestem teraz w łaźni. To jedno z niewielu miejsc, gdzie zostaję sam, i które jest połączone do sieci podziemnych przejść.

- A rezydencja? To znaczy… przecież nie oddałeś rezydencji, a tam też jest tajemne przejście.

- Istotnie jest. I pięciu magów dzień i noc.

Uniosła brwi. Trwoga przed Akkarinem musiała istotnie toczyć Gildię, skoro tylu magów miało na niego oko nawet w nocy.

- Powinienem już iść. Być może jeszcze nie zauważyli, że zniknąłem.

- Już? Ale…

Miała tyle pytań.

Regał z książkami przesunął się bliżej środka pokoju i obrócił trochę, robiąc wąskie przejście między nim a ścianą. Sonea usłyszała zgrzyt przesuwającego się kamienia, i po chwili za biblioteczką pojawiła się ciemna przestrzeń.

- Jeszcze porozmawiamy, Soneo.

Podszedł do przejścia.

- Tamtej nocy…. – zawahała się.

Akkarin zastygł nieruchomo z ręką na krawędzi regału.

Właściwie sama nie wiedziała, co chciała mu powiedzieć. Wspomnienia nocy, kiedy zabiła Ichani, wywoływały w niej plątaninę uczuć. Niektórych z nich nie była w stanie zidentyfikować. Wiedziała jednak jedno, przy Akkarinie poczuła dziś spokój, którego brakowało jej przez te ostatnie kilka tygodni. Chciała, żeby został chociaż trochę dłużej. Chciała, aby wytłumaczył, co wtedy się wydarzyło. Chciała, aby powiedział, że się o nią martwił.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Z jego oczu nie potrafiła nic wyczytać, ale obawiała się, że jej zdradzają zbyt wiele z uczuć.

- Tamtej nocy, Soneo, naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Powinienem był lepiej zabezpieczyć rezydencję. Postaram się przyjść jutro.

Odwrócił się i zaczął przeciskać się ku przejściu w ścianie. Tym razem poszło mu to o wiele lepiej i po chwili regał wrócił na swoje miejsce, a zaraz potem usłyszała dźwięk przesuwającej się ściany. Została sama.


	4. Chapter 4

Przyszedł następnego wieczoru, tak jak obiecał. I następnego i jeszcze kolejnego. Z każdym ich spotkaniem Sonea dowiadywała się coraz więcej. Wiedziała już, jak dokładnie wyglądały warunki Gildii nałożone na czarnego maga.

Akkarin nie mógł praktykować czarnej magii, chyba że pojawi się bezpośrednie zagrożenie dla Kyralii, a i wtedy tylko pod warunkiem jednomyślnej zgody Starszyzny. Nie mógł nikogo uczyć. Był to jeden z oficjalnych powodów, dlaczego odebrano mu opiekę nad nią. Nie wolno mu było opuszczać terenu Gildii, chyba że dostał pozwolenie od kogoś ze Starszyzny. I oczywiście zawsze był obserwowany przez wybranych na jego asystę Wojowników. Jednak jak stwierdził, liczba osób pilnujących go systematycznie się zmniejszała i miał nadzieję, że wkrótce jego eskorta zostanie całkowicie odwołana.

Te krótkie spotkania stały się jej wieczorną rutyną, były odskocznią dla myśli pomiędzy kolejnymi egzaminami, dlatego wielkie było jej rozczarowanie, gdy tym razem zastała na biurku kartkę od Akkarina informującą, że był wcześniej i jej nie zastał.

Mogłam nie iść dziś do Rothena na kolację, uznała Sonea, po raz wtóry czytając krótką notkę napisaną eleganckim drobnym pismem. Choć było na niej tylko jedno zdanie, wpatrywała się w nie od pół godziny.

Ale musiała w końcu pójść. Ostatnie wieczory spędzała sama w pokoju, tłumacząc się nauką. Zaczynało to nieco martwić Rothena, więc w końcu pozwoliła namówić się na wspólny posiłek. Doszła do wniosku, że zdąży pojawić się u byłego mentora i wrócić do Domu Nowicjuszy przed Akkarinem. Jednak Akkarin, jak na złość, stwierdził, że przyjdzie dziś wcześniej.

- Nie będzie go, wielkie rzeczy – mruknęła, odrzucając świstek papieru na stół.

Odwróciła się i rzuciła się na łóżko, które okazało się niekomfortowo nierówne. Wyciągnęła spod pleców materiał, który okazał się częścią jej garderoby. Jęknęła w duchu, rozpoznając swoją bieliznę i zerwała się na nogi. Reszta odzieży była porozkładana na całej szerokości łóżka i prawdopodobnie leżała tu od rana. Wątpiła, by Akkarina interesowała jej bielizna, a mimo tego poczuła lekkie ciepło na twarzy, na samą myśl, że musiał to oglądać.

Zbierając ubranie, wzdrygnęła się, gdy podmuch zimnego powietrza smagnął ją po nogach. Kobieta, która teraz do niej przychodziła nie miała w zwyczaju robienia niczego za nią. Na szczęście od czasu, do czasu zaglądała do niej Tania, służąca Rothena.

Sonea odwróciła się, kiedy usłyszała za sobą szelest. Serce zabiło jej mocniej, gdy zauważyła maga w czarnych szatach.

- Jesteś – powiedziała zaskoczona. - Czarny magu – dodała po chwili, świadoma braku manier.

Kącik jego ust drgnął. Jednak Sonea nie wiedziała, czy był to wyraz rozbawienia, czy wręcz przeciwnie, niezadowolenia. Coraz bardziej utwierdzała się w przekonaniu, że Akkarin nie lubi nazwy swego nowego stanowiska.

- Nie mam wiele czasu – powiedział.

Odwrócił się do ściany i prawie bezszelestnie zamknął tajemne przejście. Niedawno regał został trochę przesunięty, tak że można było teraz przejść bokiem, nie trudząc się każdorazowym przestawianiem mebla.

Sonea pospiesznie przykryła uprane rzeczy chustą.

- Wczoraj zauważono moje zniknięcie – powiedział cicho Akkarin. - Dlatego dziś wieczorem nie miałem zamiaru przyjść, aby nie wzbudzić dodatkowych podejrzeń.

Sonea rozszerzyła oczy.

- Zauważyli, że cię nie było? Co z tym zrobiłeś?

- Poradziłem sobie. – Na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech, ale po chwili jego twarz przybrała poważny wyraz. – Jednak musiałem dziś przyjść, ponieważ jest rzecz, o której chciałem z tobą pomówić.

Zrobił kilka kroków w głąb pokoju i stanął, opierając się o biurko. Sonea przysiadła na łóżku, wpatrując się w niego w oczekiwaniu.

- Niedawno Takan dostał wiadomość od mojego człowieka w Slumsach.

- Pojawił się kolejny szpieg? – spytała z mocno bijącym sercem.

- Być może. Złodziej chce się spotkać i twierdzi, że to ważne.

- Co z tym zrobimy? – spytała.

- Pójdziesz się z nim zobaczyć i dowiesz się, co ma mi do powiedzenia. Jeśli Złodziej uznaje to za ważne, to zapewne tak jest.

Miała iść na spotkanie ze Złodziejem, poczuła dziwną ekscytację zadaniem.

- Który to? Limek, Ravi, Faren?

- Dobrze go znasz.

- A więc pewnie to Faren znajdował ci szpiegów.

- Nie. Spotkasz się z Cerynim.

Sonea zmrużyła oczy.

- On nie jest Złodziejem – powiedziała, ale bez przekonania.

Tak dawno nie widziała się z przyjacielem, że nie mogła być pewna, czy w tym czasie całkiem nie zszedł na złą drogę.

Usta Akkarina wykrzywił lekko szyderczy uśmiech.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. Nie mniej jednak, chciałbym żebyś się z nim spotkała i dowiedziała się, co chciał mi przekazać.

Pobladła.

- Ty naprawdę go w to wciągnąłeś – wykrzyczała, podrywając się z miejsca. - Jak mogłeś? Przecież on jest tylko zwykłym…

Nie dane było jej dokończyć. Akkarin przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość w dwóch krokach i zakrył jej usta swoją dłonią.

Zamrugała.

- Nie rób hałasu, Soneo – wyszeptał, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie.

Czuła jego ciepły oddech na skórze, czuła także jego zapach, bo stał tak blisko. Niemal tak blisko, jak wtedy, gdy zabiła Ichani. Tamtej nocy wziął ją w ramiona, tamtej nocy wszystko się zmieniło.

- Twój mały złodziejaszek potrafi o siebie zadbać – szepnął.

Czarne oczy Akkarina błyszczały. Powoli zdjął rękę z jej ust i wtedy nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

Akkarin gwałtownie cofnął się o krok, wpadając na biurko, obrócił się i zajął te same miejsce za szafą, w którym ukrył się, gdy przyszedł do jej pokoju po raz pierwszy.

Lekko oszołomiona udała się do drzwi i ostrożnie wyjrzała na korytarz.

- Mistrzu Ahrindzie – powitała gościa.

Chudy wojownik miał skwaszoną minę. Sonea zauważyła, że ponownie paru nowicjuszy wyjrzało ze swoich pokoi, by przyjrzeć się zajściu.

- I znów jestem zmuszony zwrócić ci uwagę za robienie hałasu po gongu. I tym razem jestem zmuszony również przypomnieć, że w pokojach o tej porze powinni przebywać wyłącznie nowicjusze je zamieszkujący.

Jeden z chłopaków wykonał niecenzuralny gest za plecami maga. Sonea ostatkiem sił powstrzymała uśmiech cisnący się jej na usta. Przynajmniej niektórzy nie winili jej za zamieszanie, które robił Wojownik.

- Rozumiem i przepraszam. – Uznała, że tyle wystarczy, aby szybko zakończyć rozmowę.

- Jeśli rozumiesz, to i ten nowicjusz, którego gościsz powinien zrozumieć, że musi stąd natychmiast wyjść – powiedział głośniej.

- Nie ma tu żadnego nowicjusza – odburknęła Sonea.

Mistrz Ahrind zmrużył oczy nieufnie.

- Nie okłamuj mnie.

Sonea wcale nie musiała kłamać, Akkarin nie był w końcu nowicjuszem.

- Słyszałem męski głos. – Mag naparł ręką na drzwi.

Pozwoliła otworzyć się im na całą szerokość, ale jednocześnie postąpiła krok naprzód, zagradzając wejście. Jeśli chciał zerknąć do jej pokoju, nie miała nic przeciwko, ale za nic w świecie nie mogła go wpuścić do środka.

- W takim razie, z kim rozmawiałaś?

- Z nikim – burknęła, rozgniewana. - Deklamowałam. Poezję.

- To następnym razem proszę deklamować w ciszy. To nie jest Rezydencja – odwarknął. – Inaczej, będę zmuszony przenieść cię do innego pokoju, takiego, w którym będziesz krzyczeć do woli, a i tak nikt cię nie usłyszy.

Ahrind uśmiechnął się drwiąco. Chciała mu wygarnąć, co o tym wszystkim myśli, ale wtedy na pewno gdzieś by ją przeniósłby, a ona nie chciała mieć innego pokoju.

- Będę ciszej – obiecała pokornie.

Teraz nie miała czasu na kłótnię, musiała dokończyć rozmowę z Akkarinem. Zamknęła drzwi na zasuwkę, nałożyła na drzwi dźwiękoszczelną barierę i podeszła do miejsca, w którym skrył się jej gość. Czarny mag wyglądał na rozbawionego.

- Jestem pewien, że pokazując swój temperament za każdym razem, gdy się pojawi, nie zrobisz sobie z niego przyjaciela.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Akkarin oderwał plecy od ściany i wydostał się z ciasnego miejsca między szafą a biurkiem.

- Czy tylko ja odnoszę takie wrażenie, czy Ahrind ciągle wystaje pod twoimi drzwiami, zawsze gotowy do interwencji? Kiedy byłem nowicjuszem, też mieliśmy tu podobnego służbistę.

- Nie zmieniaj tematu – syknęła, nagle rozgniewana. - Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi, że to Cery jest tym Złodziejem, który znajduje dla ciebie szpiegów?

- Nie mam w zwyczaju wyjawiać więcej informacji, niż to konieczne – odpowiedział, całkowicie spokojnie.

Zabolało ją, że jej nie ufał.

- Jak długo dla ciebie pracuje?

- Podjęliśmy współpracę, jeszcze zanim zostałaś nowicjuszką Gildii. Kiedy uwolniłem go z podziemnego pomieszczenia, w którym przetrzymywał go Fergun, miałem okazję zapoznać się z jego wspomnieniami. Uznałem, że jest honorowym człowiekiem i może mi się później przydać.

Zacisnęła pięści ze złości. Dlaczego Cery jej nie powiedział? Ale gdyby przyjaciel wyjawił jej prawdę, jak zareagowałaby, wiedząc, że Akkarin nie jest zwykłym magiem, ale czarnym magiem?

A więc podczas gdy ona, Rothen i Lorlen zastanawiali się, jak pozbyć się czarnego maga z Gildii, Cery współpracował z Akkarinem, znajdując dla niego szpiegów i do tego był Złodziejem.

Poczuła lekki zawód.

- Szybko okazało się, że był to doskonały pomysł – Akkarin mówił dalej. - Twój przyjaciel doskonale radził sobie z wykrywaniem nowych szpiegów i choć pojawiało się ich coraz więcej, on również znajdował ich szybciej.

Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej pękatą sakiewkę.

- Przekażesz mu to.

- Płacisz mu? – Nie potrafiła ukryć swego zaskoczenia.

Uniósł brwi.

- Owszem. Dodatkowa działalność wymaga dodatkowych nakładów.

Właściwie nie powinna być tym zaskoczona. Dlaczego Cery miałby nie brać zapłaty za swoją pracę? Gdyby się nad tym dłużej zastanowić, to nie powinna mieć w ogóle żalu do Cerego za to, że brał w tym udział. Choć jego działalność była nielegalna, przynajmniej to jedno robił w słusznej sprawie.

- Czy on wie o moim udziale w tym wszystkim? – zapytała.

- Trochę. Wie, że pokazałem ci szpiega. Zapewne wie również, że zabrałem cię tamtej nocy, gdy miałem walczyć z kolejnym szpiegiem, kobietą, która okazała się Ichanim.

- A czy wie, że to ja przyjdę, zamiast ciebie?

- Nie, nie miałem okazji wymienić z nim żadnych informacji od czasu przesłuchania. Takan jest nadal bacznie obserwowany. Nie mogę wysłać go w tej sprawie. I właśnie dlatego jesteś mi potrzebna.

Akkarin podszedł bliżej, a jego spojrzenie stało się nagle bardziej uważne, jakby starał się dostrzec, co ma pod skórą. Odwróciła wzrok.

- Czy jesteś nadal chętna mi pomagać? Powinnaś wiedzieć, że ryzyko teraz jest większe, niż kiedykolwiek.

- Wiem i nie zmieniłam zdania – powiedziała, spoglądając mu w oczy, by wiedział, że mówi szczerze.

- Jutro od razu po zajęciach udasz się do Slumsów. Jeśli padną pytania, powiedz, że chcesz odwiedzić rodzinę. Nikt nie uzna tego za podejrzane. Myślę, że będziesz umiała zadbać o to, aby nikt w Slumsach nie rozpoznał w tobie nowicjuszki z Gildii.

Pokiwała głową, wspominając ten jeden raz, kiedy wymknęła się odwiedzić rodzinę. Akkarin wtedy wiedział, dokąd poszła. Teraz zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem nie od Cerego.

- Tam udasz sie do karczmy, która nazywa się Zbity Limek – mówił dalej. - W spelunce zapytasz o Morrena. To ten sam człowiek, którego poznałaś, gdy pierwszy raz zabrałem cię do miasta. Morren zaprowadzi cię do Złodzieja.

- Co, jeśli okaże się, że Cery znalazł kolejnego szpiega?

- Teraz nie zastanawiaj się nad tym i nie podejmuj żadnych działań sama, rozumiesz?

Skinęła.

Akkarin nabrał powietrza głęboko w płuca.

- Chciałbym móc poprowadzić cię przez tę rozmowę. Żałuję, że nie zdążyłem nauczyć cię, jak tworzyć krwawe kamienie. Mogłabyś teraz zrobić sobie pierścień, korzystając z mojej krwi.

Ona wcale nie żałowała, nie była pewna, co takiego odkryłby Akkarin, gdyby zajrzał do jej umysłu i czy to, co Sonea o nim myśli, spodobałoby mu się, ale pokiwała skwapliwie głową.

- Dodatkowo nie musiałbym wymykać się co wieczór – dodał, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Tego tym bardziej nie żałowała.

- Gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, mógłbyś nauczyć mnie je tworzyć - powiedziała.

Pokręcił powoli głową.

- Dałem słowo i nie zamierzam go łamać. Mam nadzieję, że jutro uwiniesz się przed zmierzchem i spotkamy się w łaźni.

- Świetnie – mruknęła. – Tylko jak mam się tam dostać niezauważona?

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko do góry. W oddali za jego plecami przesunął się kawałek ściany.

- Chodź. – Skinął dłonią w kierunku przejścia. - Pokażę ci, jak poruszać się po podziemnych korytarzach.

Sonea zastanawiała się jedynie chwilę. Gdy tylko Akkarin zniknął w cieniu, zdjęła dźwiękoszczelną barierę z drzwi i prześlizgnęła się przez wejście. Wąski korytarz biegł wzdłuż jej ściany i niknął w całkowitej ciemności. Gdzieś w oddali słyszała przytłumione rozmowy nowicjuszy.

Czarny mag pozwolił rozglądać się jej przez chwilę, zanim ruszył naprzód. Drobinki kurzu uniosły się w powietrzu, poruszone szatą Akkarina.

- Muszę wracać jak najszybciej – mruknął do siebie, przystając nagle. - Zamknij za sobą właz – nakazał, zerkając na nią przez ramię.

Musiała się cofnąć. Skupiła się i wysłała wiązkę mocy. Natychmiast ciężki kamień zaczął przesuwać się na miejsce.

Przez chwilę panowała niemal całkowita ciemność, zanim kula świetlna nad Akkarinem rozbłysła jaśniej. Stał nieruchomo w połowie długości korytarza i wyraźnie na nią czekał. Zastanawiała się, kiedy czarny mag zdążył się przemieścić. Zupełnie nie słyszała jego kroków. Ruszyła w jego kierunku.

- Stój – warknął ostrzegawczo, gdy podeszła bliżej.

Przystanęła zaniepokojona i rozejrzała się dookoła, ale wszędzie widziała tylko napierające na nią ściany, niemal czarne w słabej poświacie magicznego źródła.

- Przemieszczając się tajemnymi przejściami, powinnaś spoglądać także pod nogi, a nie tylko przed siebie – powiedział cicho, ale w jego głosie pobrzmiewała wyraźna nuta dezaprobaty.

Zrozumiała jego niezadowolenie, kiedy zerknęła w dół. Stała nad czarnym kwadratem, który wydawał się wykrojony z ciemności. Dziura w podłodze łączyła pozostałe kondygnacje, bo gdy podniosła głowę, zauważyła taki sam kształt na suficie. Postanowiła, że od teraz będzie ostrożniejsza.

Do ściany była przymocowana drewniana drabina. Sonea złapała za najbliższy szczebel i przeniosła nogi na niższy stopnień.

- Staraj się być cicho. W tym budynku ściany bardzo niosą głos – szepnął Akkarin.

Skinęła głową i zaczęła schodzić. Akkarin niespodziewanie złapał ją za ramię.

- Nie tu. Idziemy w górę.

- W górę? – zdziwiła się.

- Na dole korytarz prowadzący w podziemia jest zawalony gruzem. Nie zdołałem się przez niego przebić bez ryzyka zawalenia się pozostałej części tunelu, ale jest inna droga. Na samej górze całe piętro jest niezamieszkałe, a po drugiej stronie budynku jest symetryczne przejście, które prowadzi na zewnątrz.

Zaczęła się wspinać. Pod sobą słyszała cichy szmer oddechu Akkarina. Nim drabina się skończyła, przebyła dwa piętra.

Na tym piętrze ściany były drewniane, a korytarz wydawał się jeszcze węższy. Kroki trzeba było stawiać niezwykle uważnie, bo podłoga była spróchniała i wydawała z siebie nieznośnie, skrzypiące dźwięki.

Minęli jakąś wnękę i skręcili w prostopadły tunel. Akkarin deptał jej niemal po piętach.

- Teraz do końca tego korytarza – powiedział cicho.

- Jak myślisz, po co je wybudowano? – spytała.

- Młodzież z Domów jest przyzwyczajona do większej swobody, niż ta, którą dostają nowicjusze Gildii. Być może budowniczy pomyślał właśnie o tym, może były potrzebne do szpiegowania politycznych wrogów, a może miały służyć do schadzek.

Odwróciła się, żeby sprawdzić, czy mówi poważnie. Mówił – jego twarz była niewzruszona. Skinął ręką, by szła naprzód.

- W takim razie chyba tu dawno o nich zapomniano, albo po prostu nowicjusze mają teraz większą swobodę niż dawniej - powiedziała, choć sama nie do końca wierzyła w swoje słowa, Zachowanie Mistrza Ahrinda było zbyt świeże w jej pamięci.

- Nie sądzę - mruknął. - Kiedy byłem nowicjuszem również uważałem niektóre nakazy Gildii za wielce niewygodne i często łamałem reguły.

- To ci akurat zostało - skomentowała.

Akkarin mruknął coś niewyraźnie pod nosem.

- Przypuszczam, że korzystałeś z tych przejść, żeby się wymykać – dodała lekko kpiąco.

- Nie. Wtedy jeszcze o nich nie wiedziałem.

Za ścianą rozległy się głosy. Przystanęła niepewna, czy ma iść dalej. Akkarin przecież twierdził, że ostatnie piętro jest niezamieszkałe.

Czarny mag wyminął ją, zrobił parę kroków, dokładnie przyglądając się mijanej ścianie, zatrzymał się w wybranym miejscu i zbliżył twarz do ściany. Kiedy oderwał oko od dziury w drewnie, zauważyła, że krzywi się z niezadowolenia.

Skinął na nią, żeby podeszła.

- Mamy towarzystwo – szepnął. - Przejście jest tam, kawałek wcześniej. – Wskazał na drewnianą ścianę wyraźnie różniącą się od reszty, którą przed chwilą minęła. – Nie przejdziemy niezauważeni, dopóki tu są.

- Nie ma innej drogi? – spytała, równie cicho.

Pokręcił głową.

Sonea znów usłyszała głosy. Tym razem mogła rozpoznać dziewczęcy śmiech. Zerknęła przez wziernik i zauważyła trzy nowicjuszki siedzące w ciasnym kole na podłodze szerokiego holu. Skądś je znała. Przynajmniej dwie blondynki, które właśnie pochylały się do siebie w konspiracyjnym szepcie. Trzecia nowicjuszka z ciemnymi włosami splecionymi w wysoki kok spoglądała na nie z wyrazem drwiny wymalowanej na twarzy i co chwila pociągała łyk wina z otwartej butelki.

- W takim razie Wielki Mistrz Balkan? - spytała.

- On nie ma żony? – zdziwiła się jedna z blondynek.

- Nie, Nareto, nie ma.

- Jesteś pewna? – upewniała się Nareta.

Czarnowłosa pokiwała głową.

- Ale jest niski i jakiś taki, nie wiem…

- Mało reprezentatywny? – podpowiedziała ciemnowłosa, przekazując butelkę.

- O właśnie.

Sonea przypomniała sobie, gdzie ostatnio je widziała. W bibliotece. Wtedy rozpływały się nad zaletami co poniektórych młodszych magów Gildii, a zwróciła na nie uwagę, bo rozmawiały także o Akkarinie. Wtedy tego nie rozumiała, teraz zaczynała widzieć, co mogło je w nim pociągać, prócz wysokiej pozycji. Jednak widocznie ich sympatia przerzuciła się na Balkana, bo na szczęście nie wspominały nic o czarnym magu.

- I te białe szaty. Okropieństwo.

- Tak – zgodziły się jednomyślnie.

- Nie to, co Akkarin – zaśmiała się Nareta.

Sonea wywróciła oczami. Jednak o nim nie zapomniały.

- On jest czarnym magiem – powiedziała z przerażeniem najchudsza, która do tej pory siedziała cicho.

- Ale nadal jest przystojny.

Zachichotały.

Sonea zerknęła na Akkarina i parsknęła zduszonym śmiechem, kiedy spostrzegła osłupienie malujące się na jego twarzy. Widocznie nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, że może być tematem rozmów nowicjuszek.

- Słyszałyście coś? – zapytała z niepokojem jedna z dziewczyn.

Sonea zastygła bez ruchu, przyciskając oko do wizjera.

- Nie. – Pozostałe pokręciły głową.

- Ale ja na pewno coś słyszałam. Ktoś tu jest.

- Wydaje ci się, jak zwykle – stwierdziła drwiąco Nareta. – Wracając do tematu… Myślę, że teraz kolejka do niego będzie mniejsza.

- Jesteś nienormalna. Chciałabyś, aby czytali twoje myśli i przez cały czas towarzyszył ci któryś z Wojowników?

- Znalazłabym mu zajęcie. Nosiłby za mną pakunki z zakupami.

Nowicjuszki roześmiały się donośnie, ale po chwili zaczęły uciszać się nawzajem.

- Jeśli jesteś taka chętna, to mam dla ciebie nowinę. Słyszałam, że używa czarnej magii w łóżku – powiedziała ciemnowłosa.

- Daj spokój – oburzyła się chuda blondynka.

- Parę kobiet to potwierdziło.

Oniemiała Sonea oderwała oko od dziurki i obserwowała, jak dłoń Akkarina, którą ciągle opierał o ścianę przy wizjerze, powoli zaciska się w pięść.

- Nie przeszukają mi jego mroczne upodobania. – Usłyszała zza desek.

- Bo ty lubisz wszystko, co zakazane.

Spojrzała na Akkarina. Mięśnie jego szczęki były napięte, ale oczy skrywał cień rzucany przez kulę nad jego głową. Nagle poruszył się gwałtownie.

Zatrzymała go, odruchowo kładąc rękę na jego piersi.

- Akkarin, nie – mruknęła, domyślając się, co chce zrobić. – Nie mogą cię zobaczyć.

Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale napięcie na jego twarzy zniknęło.

- Co ty w nim widzisz? Jest chłodny i nieprzystępny.

- Nie sądzę, by był tak samo oziębły w łóżku.

Sonea skrzywiła się, słysząc chichot i ponownie zerknęła przez wizjer.

- O to powinnaś zapytać jego byłej nowicjuszki, Sonei.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu, słysząc swoje imię.

- Chyba nie sądzisz, że on…

- Nie pamiętacie, że ona już wcześniej miała romans? Z Mistrzem Rothenem.

- Z tym staruchem?

- Właśnie.

- Nawet jeśli to prawda, Akkarin pochodzi z jednego z najbardziej wpływowych rodów w Domach i mimo tej całej czarnej magii na pewno nie zniżyłby się do tego poziomu, by sypiać z dziewuchą ze Slumsów.

- Mogła go uwieść. Żaden samotny mężczyzna nie zdoła oprzeć się takiej pokusie.

Sonei zrobiło się przykro, a zarazem czuła takie zażenowanie, że nie sądziła, iż kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie spojrzeć Akkarinowi w oczy. Choć to nie ja powinnam czuć się winna, pomyślała po chwili, to one wymyślają brednie na mój temat.

Nagle uzmysłowiła sobie, że nadal trzyma dłoń na piersi Akkarina. Pod palcami wyczuwała ciepło jego ciała i mocne uderzenia serca, które zdawało się bić dwa razy szybciej, niż powinno. Jej niemal biała na tle czarnej szaty maga dłoń unosiła się w rytm równego, głębokiego oddechu.

Uniosła wzrok. Akkarin przyglądał się jej nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, usta miał zaciśnięte z gniewu, ale w jego twarzy było coś jeszcze, coś, czego nie umiała rozpoznać.

Poczuła, że jej policzki płoną. Chyba nie wierzył w te brednie o Rothenie? Nie, przecież przeglądał jej wspomnienia. Wiedział, że to nie prawda. A to, że mówią, że wepchnęła się do łóżka Akkarina…

Opuściła rękę, czując niezręczność sytuacji.

Akkarin nachylił się do wizjera.

- Nie mam czasu wysłuchiwać tych głupot – syknął jej nad uchem.

- Tylko nie rób nic nieprzemyślanego – powiedziała, czując ulgę.

Spojrzał na nią ostro, po czym przysunął się bliżej otworu w ścianie. Musiała odsunąć się na bok, czując nacisk jego ciała na plecach.

Nagle za ścianą rozległ się pisk. Akkarin oderwał się od ściany z uśmiechem zadowolenia na ustach.

Pospiesznie przystawiła oko do otworu. Nowicjuszki uciekały w popłochu. Próbowała zobaczyć, co wywołało taką panikę, ale nigdzie nie mogła dostrzec żadnego zagrożenia. Po chwili hol spowiła ciemność.

- Co zrobiłeś? – zwróciła się do Akkarina.

- Posłałem im iluzję myszy. Naiwnie proste, ale okazało się skuteczne.

Zdziwiła się, że wystarczyła jedna mysz, aby przegonić nowicjuszki z piętra. Sonea nie wpadłaby na to, bo nie bała się myszy, ale ona wychowała się w Slumsach, gdzie niegroźne gryzonie były najmniejszym powodem do lęku, a te dziewczyny pochodziły z Domów.

Nieopodal przesunęła się ściana.

- Idziemy – zarządził czarny mag. – Dość czasu już straciliśmy.

Podążyła za nim w milczeniu.

* * *

**A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kiedy przekroczyła bramę Gildii, słonce niemal dotykało horyzontu, więc skierowała swe kroki prosto do Uniwersytetu. Stamtąd prowadziła najkrótsza droga do łaźni.

Uśmiechnęła się na samo wspomnienie miny Cerego, gdy weszła do jego podziemnego biura. Siedział za biurkiem, wyzywająco trzymając nogi na blacie.

- Sonea…

Zerwał się gwałtownie.

- Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś, że pracujesz dla Akkarina? – Postanowiła przejść od razu do sedna sprawy.

Złodziej uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

- A więc to cię sprowadza. Twój Wielki Mistrz…

- Już nie – przerwała mu. – Akkarin nie jest już Wielkim Mistrzem – wytłumaczyła się, spostrzegłszy jego konsternację.

- Ach, tak. – Przyjaciel machnął ręką, jakby dla niego nie miało to znaczenia.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, przypatrując się jej dokładnie.

- To był jeden z punktów umowy między nami, a Złodziej dotrzymuje danego słowa.

- Ach, tak… - powtórzyła po nim.

- Dobrze wyglądasz – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć w odpowiedzi.

- Ty również. Widzę, że Slumsy ci służą.

- I to dosłownie. – Zaśmiał się. – Żartowałem, Soneo – dodał, widząc jej niezadowolenie.

Wyciągnęła sakiewkę i podała Ceremu.

- Akkarin kazał przekazać.

- Chojny, jak zawsze – mruknął, podrzucając mieszek na dłoni. – A więc przejdźmy do rzeczy, a później opowiesz mi, jak ci się układa w Gildii.

Podsunął jej krzesło.

- Mam pewne informacje, które mogą zainteresować twojego Wielkiego Mistrza.

Kiedy przyjaciel skończył mówić, Sonea była pewna, że rzeczywiście informacja o przybyciu kolejnego szpiega aż zanadto zainteresuje Akkarina.

Sonea zamrugała, rozglądając się dookoła po dziedzińcu przed Uniwersytetem. Wszystko spowite było w szkarłacie zachodzącego słońca. Z przyzwyczajenia, które ostatnio nabyła, zerknęła w stronę areny. Przez jej plecy przeszedł dreszcz wywołany nieprzyjemnymi wspomnieniami. Mocniej przycisnęła do boku zawiniątko z płaszczem, w który owinęła wcześniej butelkę wina, prezent od Cerego.  
Arena nadal stała pusta. O tej porze dnia bariera rozciągnięta na jej filarach zazwyczaj migotała wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni, teraz filary wydawały się niepokojąco ponure. Nic dziwnego, że magowie bali się Akkarina. Nadal nosił w sobie tyle mocy, że gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby pokonać całą Gildię, bez wysiłku. Dziwne, że nie nalegali, aby oddał moc. A może nalegali, lecz nie potrafili tego wymóc na Czarnym Magu.

Przestąpiła próg gmachu uniwersyteckiego i wpadła do holu pomiędzy ostatnich wychodzących magów i nowicjuszy.

- Soneo.

Odwróciła się w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu. Były mentor przeciskał się między magami.

- Rothen. - Zmusiła się do uśmiechu, przyciskając zawiniątko z płaszczem bardziej do siebie.

- Jak się mają twoja ciotka i wuj?

- Dobrze – powiedziała, zwalczając wyrzuty sumienia, że znów kłamie. Nie starczyło jej czasu, aby do nich zajrzeć, ale Cery zapewniał ją, że u nich wszystko w porządku.

- Mam nadzieję, że przekazałaś moje pozdrowienia.

- Tak. – Pokiwała skwapliwie głową, jednocześnie czując przykry ucisk w sercu. – Muszę… Muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do biblioteki przed zamknięciem.

- Poczekaj, przypuszczalnie i tak już jest nieczynna, a ja chcę z tobą porozmawiać. Tania przygotowała dziś kolację. Uznałem, że będziesz głodna po wizycie u wujostwa.

- Nie mogę – jęknęła. – Biblioteka.

Nie miała czasu na rozmowę z magiem. Musiała, jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Akkarina.

- Zgłosiłem prośbę o przywrócenie mi opieki nad tobą. Odbędzie się w tej sprawie przesłuchanie – powiedział, kiedy już zamierzała odejść.

Zaskoczona otworzyła szeroko oczy. Rothen wyglądał niepewnie.

- Pomyślałem, że powinnaś wiedzieć. Nie chciałem ci mówić wcześniej, bo było bardzo prawdopodobne, że Starszyzna od razu oddali mój wniosek, a jednak postanowili go rozpatrzeć.

- W takim razie jutro. Przyjdę jutro wieczorem – powiedziała prawie na bezdechu.

- Ale przesłuchanie jest właśnie jutro.

- A więc rano. Wybacz Rothenie, ale muszę koniecznie zdobyć jedną księgę.

Czuła żal do samej siebie, że sprawiała mu zawód. Najwyraźniej Rothen uważał, że ucieszy ją ta wiadomość, ale Sonea nie potrafiła się przemóc, by pokazać choć odrobinę entuzjazmu. Była myślami, gdzie indziej.

Zaczęła wspinać się po schodach. Akkarin pewnie już czekał. Szybko znalazła się przy tajemnym przejściu i zobaczywszy, że nikt jej nie obserwuje wślizgnęła się za niepozorną ścianę. Tylko raz skręciła w nieodpowiedni korytarz, ale w porę spostrzegła swój błąd i wróciła na poprawną ścieżkę, którą wczorajszego wieczoru pokazał jej czarny mag.

Akkarin siedział na kamiennej leżance przy basenie, z łokciami opartymi na udach i wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w lekko falującą w zbiorniku wodę. Wierzchnia część jego szaty leżała obok, ale nawet kiedy siedział w swobodnej pozie, w samej koszuli i spodniach, miał w sobie tyle samo godności, co zawsze.

Cicho zamknęła za sobą przejście. Jednak niewystarczająco cicho, bo odgłos tarcia kamiennej płyty wyrwał czarnego maga z zamyślenia.

- Sonea. – Uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

Zrobiło się jej ciepło, a jej usta same rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu, chociaż wcale nie miała dobrych wieści.

Podeszła bliżej, rozglądając się szeroko otwartymi oczami dookoła. Choć pomieszczenie było lekko zaparowane, dostrzegła, że ściany są wyłożone drobnymi, niebieskimi kafelkami, które zdawały się migotać w przytłumionym świetle od osiadłych na nich kropelek wody. Szerokie, ozdobne kolumny podpierały sufit, który również mienił się błękitem. Po obu stronach niewielkiego basenu stały dwie kamienne ławy i misa z rozgrzanymi kamieniami. Nawet rury doprowadzające wodę do basenu wyglądały kunsztownie. Łaźnie nowicjuszy nie były tak elegancko urządzone.

- Ładnie tu – odezwała się, zauważając, że Akkarin przez cały czas bacznie ją obserwuje.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły lekko w górę.

- Ta część jest przeznaczona tylko dla Starszyzny. Łaźnie dla pozostałych magów nie odbiegają zbytnio wyglądem od tych dla nowicjuszy – wytłumaczył.

Skinęła głową.

- Pojawił się nowy szpieg – oznajmiła, odwracając się twarzą do niego.

Na twarzy Akkarina pojawiło się napięcie.

- Nie słyszałem o nowych… - nie dokończył, bo nagle usłyszeli kroki tuż za drzwiami.

Akkarin machnął ręką, żeby się ukryła, a w następnej chwili usłyszała dźwięk przekręcającej się klamki. Okręciła się na pięcie i podbiegła do najbliższej kolumny, która nie zasłoniła jej całej, ale było już za późno, żeby szukać innego schronienia.

Mag w czerwonych szatach wszedł do pomieszczenia i zmierzał w ich kierunku.

- Czarny magu. – Wojownik skinął głową. – Przybył posłaniec z pałacu. Król rozpatrzył twoją prośbę i chce cię widzieć.

Sonea miała nadzieję, że cień kolumny skrywa ją dostatecznie dobrze, bo mag stał niemal naprzeciwko niej. Na szczęście jego uwaga skupiała się całkowicie na magu w czerni.

- Doskonale – powiedział Akkarin, jednocześnie sięgnął po dzban z wodą i polał nią rozgrzane kamienie.  
Kłęby pary uniosły się wysoko pod sufit. Robi to, by mnie ukryć, pomyślała Sonea. _Albo przynajmniej chce ściągnąć całą uwagę na siebie._

- Król żąda spotkania natychmiast, więc może…

- Niedługo będę gotowy, Mistrzu Pelrindzie – mruknął czarny mag nieprzyjaźnie.

Sonea zazgrzytała zębami. Czym dłużej przebywał tu Wojownik, tym większe było ryzyko, że ją w końcu dostrzeże. Nawet para nie była w stanie zasłonić jej całkowicie.

- Ja jednak nalegam, by udać się tam natychmiast, Czarny Magu. Dostałem nakaz przyprowadzenia cię niezwłocznie do powozu, który pojawi się lada moment przed łaźniami.

Akkarin nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Mag pozostał nieruchomo, nie pewny, co ma powiedzieć.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę. Gdyby Wojownik teraz ją zauważył, nie miałaby dla swojej obecności prostego wytłumaczenia, ale młody mag wydawał się równie zdezorientowany, co ona.

Akkarin rozpiął kilka górnych guzików, a następnie zdjął koszulę przez głowę.

Patrzyła, starając się zapanować nad oddechem, jak na jego szczupłym ciele, pod skórą przemieszczają się mięśnie. Niektóre blade blizny były widoczne nawet z tej odległości.

Czarny materiał wylądował na kamiennej ławie obok wierzchniej szaty.

- Jeśli to wszystko, co miałeś mi do powiedzenia, daj mi teraz trochę prywatności.

- Przecież Król czeka – wydukał Mistrz Pelrind.

- Sądzę, że Król nie będzie miał mi za złe, jeśli się wcześniej umyję – Akkarin odpowiedział oziębłym tonem, ucinającym dalsze dyskusje.

Kiedy sięgnął do pasa spodni, odwróciła wzrok. Trochę później, niż powinna.

Obawiała się, że nawet z drugiego końca pomieszczenia słychać krew szumiącą w jej uszach i serce wyrywające się z klatki. Czuła, że jej policzki płoną. Miała ochotę spojrzeć jeszcze raz, chociaż nadal miała przed oczami obraz Akkarina. _Co się ze mną dzieje?_

- Im dłużej tu stoisz, tym dłużej to będzie trwało.

Usłyszała chlust wody. Akkarin zanurzył się w basenie.

- Przekażę, że niedługo będziesz gotowy, Czarny Magu – powiedział zrezygnowanym tonem Wojownik.  
Sonea przycisnęła plecy do kolumny i wsłuchała się w oddalające się kroki, oddychając głęboko. Kiedy trzasnęły drzwi, zaczęła zastanawiać się, czy może już spojrzeć, ale wolała nie ryzykować napotkania wzroku Akkarina. Mógłby z jej oczu wyczytać, że widziała zbyt wiele, a co gorsza, że ten widok się jej podobał.  
Po chwili zaśmiała się z siebie w duchu. Reakcja jej ciała na nagość Akkarina była zupełnie nie do opanowania. Oszalałam, pomyślała, zadurzyłam się w nim.

Usłyszała głośniejszy plusk wody i zamknęła oczy, walcząc z chęcią zerknięcia za siebie. To niedorzeczne, zakpiła z siebie. Muszę to zwalczyć jak najszybciej, zanim on się zorientuje.

- Musiałem poczynić pewne kroki, by się go pozbyć. Jak zapewne zauważyłaś, Palrind jest nadobowiązkowy i nie dostrzega momentów, kiedy powinien ustąpić. – Usłyszała tuż nad uchem.

Akkarin stał za nią przy kolumnie i zapinał koszulę, pod którą mogła dostrzec jeszcze wilgotną skórę na jego piersi. Z końców rozpuszczonych włosów kapały kropelki wody.

Westchnęła cicho. Zapanowanie nad tym uczuciem nie będzie wcale łatwe.

- Powiedz mi, co przekazał ci Ceryni.

Akkarin zaczął przeczesywać włosy długimi palcami, susząc ich pojedyncze kosmyki ciepłym powietrzem. Miała ochotę wyciągnąć rękę i zdjąć z jego twarzy pojedyncze kropelki wody, które błyszczały tuż nad jego czarnymi brwiami.

Mag uniósł na nią wzrok, zauważając jej przydługie milczenie.

- Soneo?

Spojrzała pod nogi, nagle zmieszana.

- Pojawił się nowy szpieg - wyszeptała.

- To pewne?

Pokiwała głową.

- Rozumiem – powiedział po chwili. – A jednak nie słyszałem o nowych morderstwach. Gdyby znaleziono nowe ofiary czarnej magii, Starszyzna na pewno wiedziałaby już o nich. Gwardia ma teraz rozkaz informowania Gildii o każdych nietypowych przypadkach w mieście i nie sądzę, żeby Starszyzna chciała zataić przede mną tą informację.

- Nie zabija czarną magią.

- Wyjaśnij, co masz na myśli.

- Cery powiedział, że odkąd go wytropili obserwują każdy jego ruch. Zabił raz. Kobietę, którą wziął do łóżka. Nie magią. Tak po prostu ją zamordował.

Spojrzała w oczy Akkarina.

- Niewolnicy niekiedy przejmują upodobanie do przemocy od swoich panów – powiedział cicho.

Skrzywiła się.

- W takim razie, co on tu robi? – zastanawiał się na głos.

- Zadaje pytania. Wypytuje o Gildię, o magię, jakiej używamy i… o ciebie.

Zmarszczył czoło, zastanawiając się nad czymś gorączkowo.

- Nie dobrze. W takim razie zapewne już wie, że czarna magia nie jest w Gildii powszechnie używana, zaś ja jestem jedynym magiem, który ją tu praktykuje. Czy nosi pierścień?

- Tak. W widocznym miejscu.

- Prawdopodobnie przekazuje wszystkie informacje swojemu panu. Powinienem rozprawić się z nim jak najszybciej. Muszę już iść. Nie powinienem wystawiać cierpliwości Króla na próbę.

Odgłos szumiącej wody, szelest kroków czarnego maga i jej cichy oddech były jedynym tłem, kiedy oddalał się ku wyjściu. Akkarin zatrzymał się nagle w połowie drogi i spojrzał na nią przez ramię. Jego wzrok był nieodgadniony. Poczuła łaskotanie w żołądku.

- Dziękuję, Soneo. Dobrze się sprawiłaś.

W odpowiedzi potrafiła tylko skinąć lekko głową.


	6. Chapter 6

Korytarz przed Radą Gildii był pełny gwaru zgromadzonych w nim magów. Po krótkim rozpoznaniu Sonea uznała, że jest jedyną nowicjuszką czekającą na zaczęcie się przesłuchania. Rothen pokrzepił ją uśmiechem, ale znała go zbyt dobrze, by nie zauważyć napięcia na jego twarzy.

- Przesłuchania są dziś otwarte, ale nie myślałem, że zechce w nich uczestniczyć tylu magów – powiedział. – Nie sądzę, aby zebrali się tu z naszego powodu.

Sonea chciała go podnieść na duchu, ale zanim zdążyła cokolwiek odpowiedzieć drzwi sali otworzyły się ze zgrzytem i fala magów ruszyła do środka. Nowicjuszka wolno zaczęła przesuwać się ku wejściu, ale Rothen złapał ją za ramię, zapobiegając porwaniu jej przez tłum. Dołączyli do orszaku dopiero wtedy, gdy większość z zainteresowanych znalazła się już w środku.

Przed progiem rozmowy ucichły, tak że Sonea słyszała tylko poszeptywania magów idących za nią. Wytężyła słuch, kiedy usłyszała imię Akkarina.

- Nie sądziłem, że po tym wszystkim będzie pozwalał sobie na tak wiele – powiedział nieznany jej Alchemik.

- Ja również nie myślałem, że jest aż tak bezczelny – odpowiedział Wojownik.

- Słyszałem, że Akkarin znowu dał się we znaki Wojownikom, to prawda?

- Doprawdy? A cóż takiego zrobił? – Nowa osoba wtrąciła się do rozmowy.

Sonea odwróciła gwałtownie głowę, rozpoznając głos. Czarne oczy Akkarina błyszczały z rozbawienia.

- Nie słyszałeś, że wczoraj… - mag przerwał, zauważając kogo ma za plecami. Jego twarz pobladła momentalnie. Sonea stłumiła chichot.

- Przejście dla Czarnego Maga Akkarina – zarządził jeden z Wojowników z obstawy maga w czerni.

- Jak zwykle musi wywołać zamieszanie wokół swojej osoby – mruknął pod nosem Rothen.

Magowie, którzy nie zdążyli jeszcze znaleźć swoich miejsc, rozstąpili się natychmiast, tworząc szerokie przejście po środku.

Sonea pokręciła głową w lekkim niedowierzaniu i również odsunęła się na bok.

- Mistrzu Rothenie, Soneo - powiedział Akkarin, kiedy znalazł się na jej wysokości.

Spojrzenie jego czarnych oczu zatrzymało się trochę dłużej na Sonei, ale zanim którekolwiek z nich odzyskało głos, Czarny Mag minął ich i ponownie zostali otoczeni przez tłum.

- Zostań tu. – Rothen wskazał na krzesło nieopodal podestu dla przemawiających, a następnie udał się, żeby porozmawiać z Administratorem Lorlenem.

Zapach polerowanego drewna przypomniał jej inne przesłuchanie, w którym brała tu udział. Nie pierwszy raz zastanawiała się, jakby to wszystko się potoczyło, gdyby wtedy nie wyjawiła Lorlenowi sekretu Akkarina.

- Nasza sprawa zostanie rozpatrzona jako druga. Najpierw zajmą się wnioskiem o wysłuchanie złożonym przez Czarnego Maga – poinformował ją Rothen.

Nie potrafił ukryć niechęci, kiedy przyglądał się Akkarinowi.

Czarny Mag dyskutował o czymś z Balkanem i wyglądał na niezadowolonego z przebiegu tej rozmowy.

Zamieszanie na sali powoli uspokajało się, podczas gdy kolejni magowie zajmowali swoje miejsca.

- Zaczynamy przesłuchanie! – Głos Lorlena poniósł się echem po całej sali.

Akkarin wystąpił na środek. Pomimo że wokół niego ustawiło się kilkoro Wojowników, wydał się jej niezwykle samotny, gdy tak stał z posępną twarzą, rozglądając się po sali. Na moment ich oczy się spotkały, ale zaraz jego uwaga przeniosła się z powrotem na Administratora.

- Zanim rozpatrzymy twoją prośbę, wytłumacz się dlaczego dzisiejszej nocy wyprosiłeś z Rezydencji Wojowników, którzy mieli zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo, chociaż wcześniej zgodziłeś się na ich towarzystwo – odezwał się Lorlen.

Cóż za ironia, pomyślała Sonea, odebranie mu wolności nazywają zapewnianiem bezpieczeństwa.

- Nie uznaję w swoim domu przyjęć, na które nie jestem zaproszony – odpowiedział Akkarin. Chociaż jego twarz była poważna, w jego głosie pobrzmiewała kpina.

Na moment Rada Gildii rozbrzmiała zduszonym kasłaniem, ale zaraz ponownie zapanowała cisza.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

- Skoro ci wszyscy Wojownicy mają zapewnić mi bezpieczeństwo, jak twierdzicie, albo ochraniać innych przede mną, to niech będą chociaż zdatni do walki.

Sonea poczuła, że zżera ją coraz większa ciekawość. _Do czego zmierzasz Akkarinie?_

- To nie tak! – wykrzyczał jeden z towarzyszących Akkarinowi magów.

- Proszę o ciszę, Mistrzu Oriedenie – powiedział Administrator. - Jeśli będziesz chciał coś dodać, później damy ci prawo zabrania głosu. Proszę, mów dalej – zwrócił się do Czarnego Maga.

Sonea w skupieniu obserwowała przebieg dyskusji i szybko zrozumiała, co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy. Znudzeni nocnym zadaniem magowie postanowili opróżnić barek Czarnego Maga. Kiedy Akkarin zirytowany odgłosami zabawy, zszedł do salonu, zastał niecodzienny widok: pijani Wojownicy przekrzykiwali siebie nawzajem, a po salonie walały się puste butelki. Wyrzucił więc ich na zimne powietrze, poza Rezydencję, aby wytrzeźwieli.

- Jeśli nadal uważacie za konieczną obecność Wojowników przy mnie przez całą dobę, niech będą to magowie, którzy potrafią uszanować spokój innej osoby – zakończył Akkarin.

Starszyzna wymieniła w pośpiechu kilka zdań. Lorlen uciszył ruchem ręki szmer budzący się na sali.

- Po naradzie postanowiliśmy uznać słuszność twojej racji – powiedział Lorlen. - Od tej pory Wojownicy nie będą zakłócać twojego spokoju w Rezydencji, chyba że sytuacja będzie nadzwyczajna. Jednak nadal masz obowiązek poruszania się po Gildii w towarzystwie wybranych do tego magów, a Rezydencja w nocy będzie obserwowana z zewnątrz. Czy zgadzasz się z tymi postanowieniami?

- Tak.

- Jeśli ktoś nie zgadza się z decyzją Rady, proszę wygłosić swoje obiekcje teraz.

Nikt się nie sprzeciwił.

Twarz Akkarina pozostała niewzruszona, ale Sonea wiedziała, że musiał być zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy. Nie oczekiwał tak wiele. Poczuła ekscytację. Akkarin po trochu zdobywał dla siebie coraz więcej swobody. Jeśli magowie ograniczą się tylko do pilnowania Rezydencji od zewnątrz, wyjście przez piwnicę będzie stało dla niego otworem.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że mag nie będzie już zmuszony wypatrywać każdej wolnej chwili, żeby uciec przed czujnym okiem obstawy, a ona nie będzie musiała wykradać się do Slumsów. Po chwili radość opadła przytłumiona niepewnością. Jeśli Akkarin będzie mógł swobodnie wychodzić, nie będę mu już potrzebna, pomyślała z goryczą.

- Przejdźmy teraz do sprawy, która jest tematem tego przesłuchania – zaproponował Administrator.

Akkarin pokiwał powoli głową.

- W Imardinie pojawił się kolejny szpieg wysłany przez Ichanich – zrobił pauzę i powiódł wzrokiem po twarzach zgromadzonych. - Na razie nie zabija, ma za zadanie obserwować Gildię i donosić o naszych słabościach. Jednak jego obecność jest wyraźnym znakiem, że Ichani nie porzucili pomysłu najechania Kyralii i nadal nam zagrażają. Dlatego proszę o pozwolenie na rozprawienie się ze szpiegiem, póki jest jeszcze na to czas.

Szmer niezadowolenia przeszedł przez salę. Nie wierzyli mu. Bali się go.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? – spytał Wielki Mistrz Balkan.

- Mam swoje źródła – odparł Akkarin.

- Wiemy, że omawiałeś to z Królem. Jaka była jego odpowiedź? – odezwała się Mistrzyni Vinara.

Przez twarz Akkarina przemknął cień.

- W tej sprawie Król dał wolną rękę Radzie Gildii.

Starszyzna wyglądała na zadowoloną z jego odpowiedzi.

- Rada Gildii naradzi się teraz i odpowie na twoją prośbę.

Podczas gdy Starszyzna konsultowała się ze sobą, Akkarin pozostał nieruchomy, obserwując cichą dysputę. Jego niewzruszony wzrok nawet na moment nie opuścił miejsca narady.

Miał rację, oczywiście, że ją miał, ale słysząc dookoła wyrazy nieprzychylności z ust magów, Sonea wątpiła, aby uzyskał pozwolenie na ujęcie szpiega.

Wystarczyło, że spojrzała na Lorlena, kiedy magowie ponownie zajęli swoje miejsca, by wiedzieć, jaka będzie odpowiedź.

- Rada postanowiła odrzucić twoją prośbę. Uznaliśmy, że nie ma przesłanek, żeby podejmować stanowcze kroki. - Sonea usłyszała nutkę ostrożności w tonie Lorlena.

Twarz Akkarina pozostała niewzruszona. Zapewne spodziewał się właśnie takiej odpowiedzi. Uniósł wyżej podbródek.

- Ja zaś uważam, że właśnie teraz należy podjąć stanowcze kroki. Szpieg jest prawdopodobnie czarnym magiem i tylko ja mogę mu się przeciwstawić. Jeśli Ichani dojdą do przekonania, że Gildia jest rzeczywiście tak słaba, jak sądzą, będzie za późno, aby przekonać ich, że jest inaczej – powiedział.

- Póki co nie ma żadnych dowodów, że szpieg, o którym mówisz, istnieje. Nie rozsądne byłoby wysyłanie Czarnego Maga w pobliże tysięcy ludzi, którzy mogą stanowić źródło mocy – odparł Balkan z krzywym uśmiechem na ustach.

Akkarin wydawał się opanowany, ale w sposobie, w jaki zaciskał mięśnie szczęki, Sonea zauważyła gniew, który bardzo starał się ukryć.

- Czy zatem bardziej rozsądne jest czekanie, aż dokona pierwszego morderstwa? – zapytał. - Sam pobyt obcego maga na terenie Krain Sprzymierzonych jest już wystarczającym powodem do interwencji.

- Na to także nie ma dowodów – wtrąciła się Vinara.

- W takim razie trzeba ich poszukać – powiedział Akkarin chłodno.

- I to też uczynimy – odezwał się Lorlen, chcąc rozładować narastające napięcie. – Jeśli nikt nie ma nic do dodania, uważam, że sprawa Czarnego Maga Akkarina została rozpatrzona.

Sonea widziała, że Akkarin chce dodać coś jeszcze, ale ostatecznie zacisnął usta i z pozornym spokojem udał się na swoje miejsce, za nim ustawiło się sześciu Wojowników. Ze zdziwieniem zanotowała, że jest to ten sam fotel, który zajmował jako Wielki Mistrz. Wcześniej nie zwróciła uwagi, iż w rzędzie przeznaczonym dla arcymistrzów dyscyplin dostawiono czwarte krzesło dla maga w białych szatach.

- Wzywam teraz Mistrza Rothena i nowicjuszkę Soneę. Zostanie rozpatrzona prośba o nadanie opieki – ogłosił Administrator.

Sonea zauważyła, że część magów opuściła Radę Gildii. Choć większość została, nowicjuszka nie miała wątpliwości, że przyszli tu wyłącznie z powodu Czarnego Maga.

Udała się za Rothenem i ustawiła się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno stał Akkarin. Jej były mentor zaczął przemowę, zaś Sonea spojrzała w kierunku Starszyzny. Jednak po chwili jej wzrok sam podążył ku magowi w czarnych szatach. Czarne oczy wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie.

Krew w jej żyłach przyśpieszyła, więc szybko spojrzała pod nogi, mając nadzieję, że policzki nie zdradzają jej uczuć. Nie słuchała Rothena, zajęta walką o opanowanie tego, co działo się w jej wnętrzu, ale ostatecznie przegrała tą bitwę i zerknęła ponownie na Akkarina.

Nadal się jej przyglądał, ale jego twarz była napięta, jakby właśnie dokonywał ważnego wyboru.

Nagle szturchnięcie w ramię wyrwało ją z zamyślenia.

- Soneo, odpowiedz na pytanie Administratora Lorlena – szepnął Rothen.

- Czy zgadzasz się ze wszystkim, co powiedział Mistrz Rothen? – powtórzył Lorlen.

- Tak.

Lorlen odwrócił się do reszty Starszyzny. Sonea spojrzała po magach. Wyglądali na rozbawionych. Na ustach Akkarina również majaczył lekki uśmiech. Jej odpowiedz musiała być nie na miejscu, skoro wprowadziła wszystkich w tak doskonały nastrój. Poczuła, że się rumieni. Przez to, że zamyśliła się na temat Akkarina, nie przysłuchiwała się wypowiedzi Rothena i zapewne palnęła jakąś gafę.

- Czy ktoś chce powiedzieć coś w tej sprawie?

- Ja.

Ukryła wyraz niechęci, widząc Mistrza Garrela występującego do przodu.

Lorlen skinął głową, dając mu prawo głosu.

- Nie uważam, by przyznanie prawa do opieki było konieczne. Po pierwsze ciągła zmiana mentorów może wpływać negatywnie na nowicjuszkę. Odnoszę też wrażenie, że Mistrz Rothen po prostu czuje się zobowiązany do przyjęcia ponownie tej nowicjuszki pod swoje skrzydła po tym, jak poprzednio opieka ta została mu odebrana przez byłego Wielkiego Mistrza. Po drugie i najważniejsze, czy tej nowicjuszce rzeczywiście potrzebny jest mentor? Z tego co wiem radzi sobie całkiem nieźle. A opieka innego maga jest najczęściej potrzebna na początku nowicjatu. Czyżby Sonea nie potrafiła sobie poradzić sama, skoro robi to tylu innych nowicjuszy?

- Twoje zdanie jest poniekąd słuszne. Mistrzu Rothenie, czy chcesz się ustosunkować do słów Mistrza Garrela?

- Myślę, że jednak...

- Jeszcze ja chciałbym coś dodać. – Głos był głęboki i znajomy.

Na twarzach magów pojawiła się niepewność, kiedy Akkarin uniósł się z fotela. Czarne szaty i imponująca postawa sprawiały, że wyróżniał się na tle całej Starszyzny. Zawsze się wyróżniał, pomyślała Sonea, nawet, kiedy magowie nie wiedzieli o praktykowaniu przez niego czarnej magii, budził w nich respekt i poniekąd lęk.

- Nie umknęło mojej uwadze, że Sonea jest czasem nierówno traktowana przez pozostałych magów. – Czarny Mag wbił twarde spojrzenie w Garrela. - Pomimo że jest uczciwa, pracowita i niezwykle utalentowana, jest ostatnio zaniedbywana także przez nauczycieli.

Sonea poczuła, że jej usta układają się w szeroki uśmiech, ale natychmiast stłumiła ten odruch.

- Domyślam się, że to ja jestem powodem tej niekorzystnej zmiany – powiedział ostrzejszym tonem. - Moja była nowicjuszka nie powinna być karana za moje przewinienia, dlatego uważam, że opieka Mistrza Rothena jest w tej sytuacji niezbędna, żeby zapewnić Sonei możliwość rozwijania ogromnego potencjału, który posiada, a który jest bezwstydnie lekceważony.

Szmer przetoczył się przez salę, ale Sonea nie potrafiła określić nastroju magów.

Akkarin nie usiadł, tylko założył ramiona na piersi, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał do dodania coś jeszcze.

Lorlen podszedł do Balkana, przywołany przez niego dłonią. Skinął głową, po czym się wyprostował.

- Wszystkie zdania zostały wzięte pod uwagę. Nie widzimy żadnej szkody w prośbie wyrażonej przez Mistrza Rothena. Uzyskuje on prawo do opieki nad nowicjuszką Soneą.

Twarz Rothena rozpogodziła się.

- Akkarin postąpił dziś honorowo – powiedział Rothen, kiedy wyszli z Rady Gildii. – Nie spodziewałem się tego z jego strony.

Uśmiechnęła się.

- Nie jest taki zły, jak ci się zdaje – odparła.

_Jest… _

Poczuła ucisk w sercu, co do którego nie umiała się zdecydować, czy jest przyjemny, czy wręcz odwrotnie.

- Dziś na przesłuchaniach odezwał się więcej razy, niż przez cały czas, kiedy był Wielkim Mistrzem Gildii – zażartował Alchemik.

Sonea zaśmiała się w głos. Zrobiło się jej miło na sercu, że Rothen dostrzegł w końcu coś godnego podziwu w zachowaniu Akkarina. Miała nadzieję, że będzie miała okazję podziękować Czarnemu Magowi dziś wieczorem osobiście.


	7. Chapter 7

Nie przyszedł tego wieczoru, ani następnego. Trzeciego dnia, kiedy również się nie pojawił, Sonea nie potrafiła skupić się na nauce, zżerana przez uczucie niepokoju i coraz większe rozczarowanie faktem, że jej domysły okazały się słuszne. Nie była mu już potrzebna, odkąd zyskał możliwość swobodnego wychodzenia w nocy. Akkarin nie musiał już więcej prosić ją o pomoc, ani jej odwiedzać.

Jutro mu nie odpuszczę postanowiła, szykując się do snu. Pójdę do niego sama i mu wygarnę, co myślę o jego postępowaniu. Dodatkowo i tak miała umówioną wizytę u Cerego. Musiała wiedzieć, czy miała się z nim zobaczyć, czy też nie będzie to już więcej konieczne.

Zanim zdążyła zasnąć, usłyszała cichy szczęk za ścianą, a potem stłumione kroki. Usiadła w pościeli i stworzyła nad głową niewielką kulę świetlną. Ze zdziwieniem spostrzegła wysoką postać stojącą przy regale z książkami. Wszedł tak cicho.

Jej serce zadrżało, kiedy napotkała spokojne spojrzenie czarnych oczu.

- Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.

- Nie spałam – odpowiedziała cicho.

Przez moment rozkoszowała się jego nieoczekiwaną obecnością, ale po chwili powrócił gniew.

- Już myślałam, że nie jestem ci więcej potrzebna – wyrzuciła z siebie oskarżycielsko.

- W takim razie myliłaś się. – Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się półuśmiech. – Ostatnie dwie noce miałem bardzo zajęte, Soneo.

Poczuła się głupio, że pozwoliła sobie na złość i pokazała, jak bardzo zależy jej na jego odwiedzinach. Przyjrzała się uważniej cieniom pod jego oczami. Akkarin wyglądał na zmęczonego.

- Poszedłeś do slumsów walczyć ze szpiegiem – domyśliła się.

Spochmurniał i pokręcił powoli głową.

- Długo zastanawiałem się nad tym, aż w końcu uznałem, że teraz nie mogę pozwolić sobie na stratę zaufania, które powoli odbudowuję. Zamierzam przestrzegać warunków Gildii, przynajmniej dopóki nieformalna interwencja okaże się nieunikniona.

Podszedł bliżej i oparł się o biurko.

- A zatem… - Zmrużyła oczy, zastanawiając się, co miał na myśli, mówiąc o nieprzespanych nocach.

- Obserwowałem Wojowników, którzy pilnują Rezydencji z zewnątrz. Zanim zacznę wymykać się w nocy, należało sprawdzić, czy planują dotrzymać danego mi słowa.

- Och – mruknęła, czując zawstydzenie tym, że go niesłusznie oskarżyła. - Co to jest? – spytała, wskazując na bagaż owinięty w czarny materiał i opleciony zwykłym sznurkiem, który trzymał w dłoni.

- Księgi.

Położył pakunek na biurku. Zaintrygowana podniosła się z łóżka i podeszła bliżej, żeby się przyjrzeć zawartości.

- Nie zdążyłem dokończyć twojej nauki, a zostawienie na pastwę losu niedouczonego Czarnego Maga jest nierozsądne.

- Chcesz mnie nadal uczyć? – Otworzyła szeroko oczy. - Ale przecież… – nie dokończyła, bo Akkarin pokiwał przecząco głową.

- Nie mogę używać czarnej magii, a już tym bardziej nikogo jej uczyć.

- Więc jak?

Uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Możesz uczyć się sama. Jeśli masz nadal chodzić w mojej sprawie do slumsów, musimy zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwo. Sądzę, że pierwszą rzeczą, którą powinnaś poćwiczyć, jest ukrywanie dodatkowej mocy. Następnie chciałbym, żebyś zapoznała się z woluminami, które przyniosłem.

Spoważniał nagle.

- Jednak istnieje zbyt duże ryzyko, że ktoś niepowołany odkryje księgi w twoim pokoju, dlatego będę je przynosił i zabierał każdej nocy, którą będziesz chciała poświęcić na naukę.

Odwróciła wzrok i zaczęła z intensywnością wpatrywać się w okładki woluminów, starając się pohamować uśmiech, który uparcie cisnął się na usta. Skoro Akkarin chciał do niej przychodzić co noc, aby mogła się uczyć, nie miała zamiaru przeciw temu protestować.

- Teraz oddam ci odrobinę mocy, potem musisz już radzić sobie sama. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to powiedzieć, kiedy uda ci się zapanować nad tą nadmiarową cząstką.

Odwróciła się do niego i musnęła palcami jego wyciągniętą dłoń, ale zaraz zawahała się, cofając rękę.

- A przypadkiem dzieląc się magią, nie łamiesz praw Gildii? – spytała z podejrzliwością.

Na jego ustach pojawił się półuśmiech.

- Nie ma prawa zakazującego dzielenia się mocą. Myślę, że wszyscy w Gildii byliby bardzo zadowoleni, gdybym oddał choć trochę.

Podała mu dłoń. Jego długie palce zacisnęły się na niej mocno. Pociągnęła ku sobie moc, tak jak ją uczył, ale jej przepływ urwał się nagle.

- To powinno wystarczyć – powiedział, rozluźniając uścisk.

Na dłoni, w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowały się jego palce, czuła delikatne mrowienie. Akkarin przypatrywał się jej badawczo.

- Twoja moc jest teraz wyczuwalna.

Sonea zasiadła przy biurku i starała się skupić się na źródle mocy, ale obecność Czarnego Maga ją rozpraszała. Obserwowała kątem oka, jak powolnym krokiem przechadza się po jej niewielkim pokoju. Zatrzymał się przy regale z książkami i zaczął przesuwać dłonią po grzbietach woluminów, czytając tytuły. Miała niewielki wybór lektury i wątpiła, aby któryś z podręczników go zainteresował. Akkarin stał tak dłuższą chwilę, aż ku jej zaskoczeniu sięgnął po jedyną powieść, którą posiadała.

Rozejrzał się krytycznie po pokoju i skierował ku łóżku.

- Pozwolisz, że usiądę?

Rozbawiła ją jego kurtuazyjna grzeczność, ale skinęła głową.

Czasem miała wrażenie, że Akkarin się jej przygląda, ale kiedy zerkała na niego, sprawiał wrażenie całkowicie skoncentrowanego na powieści. Widzę to, co chcę widzieć, pomyślała, dłużej nie mając zamiaru rozstrzygać tego w myślach.

Próba ukrycia dodatkowej cząstki mocy okazała się katorgą, która trwała w nieskończoność.

- Już? – zapytała po dłuższym czasie, zniecierpliwiona brakiem efektów.

Pewnie męczyła się na marne. Było całkiem prawdopodobne, iż już dawno zdążyła opanować tę umiejętność, a Akkarin jej o tym nie poinformował.

- Nie – odrzekł.

Powróciła do zadania.

- A teraz? – spytała kilka minut później.

- Nadal ci się nie udało.

- To może tym razem? – odezwała się po chwili.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się ku górze.

- Cierpliwości, Soneo.

- Jak mam się tego nauczyć, skoro nawet nie wiem, do czego powinnam zmierzać?

_- Teraz pozwalasz mocy prześwitywać przez barierę, która otacza twoją naturalną osłonę magiczną. Musisz _ją rozciągnąć – powiedział.

Z westchnieniem na powrót zajęła się ćwiczeniem.

- Postanowiłem, że oddam część mocy – Akkarin odezwał się niespodziewanie.

Odwróciła się do niego gwałtownie.

- Nie możesz.

Uniósł brew do góry.

- Nie możesz tego zrobić – szepnęła ponownie, czując, że ogarnia ją strach. - Jeśli pomyślą, że jesteś słaby, mogą zmienić zdanie i spróbować się ciebie pozbyć.

- Nie sądzę. Rada nie złamie danego mi słowa. Honor nie pozwoliłby na to Starszyźnie. Poza tym już dawno temu powinienem był oddać przynajmniej część. Bardzo niebezpieczne jest noszenie w sobie zbyt dużej ilości mocy. Gdyby niespodziewanie coś mi się stało, zabrałbym ze sobą całą Gildię – powiedział cicho, intensywnie przyglądając się okładce książki, którą trzymał w dłoniach.

Przełknęła ślinę. O tym nie pomyślała.

- Sądzę, że na dziś wystarczy. Czas spać – stwierdził, unosząc się z miejsca. – Jeśli chcesz, przyjdę jutro.

Chciała, więc przyszedł. Nie wcześniej niż po trzech dniach opanowała umiejętność ukrywania dodatkowej mocy. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że gdyby uczył ją tego Akkarin, zajęłoby to tylko moment, tyle, co wysłanie jednej myśli. Jednak Czarny Mag nieugięcie odmawiał pomocy, twierdząc, że próba opanowania tego w pojedynkę, wyjdzie jej na dobre.

Umówiona wizyta u Cerego nie przyniosła zmian, tak jak ponowna dysputa Akkarina ze Starszyzną. Szpieg nie obnażył się przed Gildią, nie było powodu do interwencji.

Noce, które nastąpiły były zarazem fascynujące i męczące. Nie tylko dla niej. Akkarin również wydawał się bardziej wyczerpany z każdym dniem, nie mniej jednak miała wrażenie, że ceni sobie te godziny nocnej wolności, które spędzał w niekontrolowany przez magów Gildii sposób.

- Czego masz zamiar dziś się uczyć? – spytał Akkarin, kładąc przed nią dwie księgi z zakazaną wiedzą.

- Myślę, że zapoznam się z twoimi notatkami o krwawych pierścieniach.

Spojrzał na nią zagadkowym wzrokiem, po czym podszedł do regału i wyciągnął tą samą powieść, którą zdaniem Sonei powinien był już dawno przeczytać.

Otworzyła księgę, wyciągnęła parę zapisanych eleganckim pismem byłego mentora kartek i rozłożyła je przed sobą. Za plecami usłyszała skrzypienie starego materaca. Akkarin zajął swoje zwyczajowe miejsce na łóżku, a więc miała przynajmniej dwie godziny na studiowanie jego notatek.

Powieki zaczynały jej opadać, gdy wreszcie skończyła.

- Myślę, że mi się udało – powiedziała, odwracając się do Akkarina z wyciągniętą dłonią, na której leżała niewielka, czerwona kulka.

Podniosła się, spostrzegłszy jego nieruchomą sylwetkę rozpostartą na łóżku. Musiał zasnąć, kiedy była zajęta tworzeniem krwawego kamienia. W następnej chwili usiadła, uderzona myślą, jak bardzo podoba się jej widok tego mężczyzny w jej pościeli.

Sonea przez dłuższą chwilę przypatrywała się temu obrazkowi, zanim na palcach podeszła do Akkarina, z trudem wyciągnęła spod ramienia zabłąkaną książkę i odłożyła na podłogę. Najpewniej było mu bardzo niewygodnie, bo chociaż leżał rozciągnięty po skosie na wąskim materacu, jedna noga była zgięta w kolanie i opierała się o podłogę, a druga wystawała poza łóżko. Przysiadła na pościeli przy ścianie, gdzie Akkarin zostawił trochę przestrzeni i zaczęła chłonąć wzrokiem rysy jego twarzy.

- Akkarin – szepnęła, postanawiając go w końcu obudzić.

Odczekała chwilę, ale nawet się nie poruszył, a potem zrobiła najgłupszą rzecz, która mogła w tej chwili przyjść jej do głowy. Ostrożnie pochyliła się nad jego twarzą i go pocałowała. Nie mocno, ledwo musnęła jego wargi i natychmiast odsunęła się, z galopującym jak opętane sercem.

_Co ty wyprawiasz,_ krzyknęła do siebie w myślach. Gdyby się obudził… Pokręciła głową, nie dowierzając swojej głupocie.

Jej przyśpieszony puls powoli się uspokajał, podczas gdy zastanawiała się, czy przerwać jego odpoczynek.

- Akkarin. – Nachyliła się i potrzasnęła jego ramię.

Ku jej zdziwieniu nie obudził się, tylko przekręcił na bok, zarzucając na nią ramię. Z westchnieniem położyła się obok, rozkoszując się jego bliskością, dopóki nie zmorzył ją sen.

Kiedy otworzyła oczy, wokół panowała ciemność. Obok siebie wyczuwała obecność drugiej osoby. Dotarł do niej znajomy zapach. Akkarin. Wtulona w jego bok słyszała równe bicie jego serca, a we włosach czuła gorąco jego oddechu.

_Pukanie do drzwi, to mnie obudziło._

Stworzyła słabe źródło światła i postanowiła się podnieść, ale ciężkie ramiona przytrzymywały ją w miejscu. Przekręciła głowę i napotkała spojrzenie czarnych oczu, które rozszerzały się coraz bardziej, w miarę jak nabierały ostrości widzenia. Akkarin omiótł wzrokiem otoczenie.

- Hmm… - mruknął, zauważając ich niemal splecione ciała.

Subtelne pukanie przyciągnęło uwagę Sonei. Czarny mag natychmiast rozluźnił uścisk, a kiedy ponownie na niego spojrzała wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

- Soneo – zawołała zza drzwi Tania.

Nowicjuszka zerwała się z łóżka. Skoro służąca Rothena stała pod drzwiami, musiał być już ranek. Nie mając w pokoju okna, nigdy nie wiedziała, czy słońce już wstało.

Uchyliła ostrożnie drzwi.

- No, na reszcie – powiedziała Tania, wciskając nowicjuszce tacę z jedzeniem i schylając się po dzban z wodą. – Jestem później i widzę, że zaspałaś, ale jak się pośpieszysz zdążysz jeszcze zjeść, a ja w tym czasie doprowadzę cię do porządku. Musiałam posłuchać plotek, tyle się dzieje. Powiadają, że Czarny Mag gdzieś zniknął.

Sonea poczuła, że nogi uginają się pod nią. Przejęła tacę z rąk służącej, ale nie pozwoliła jej wejść.

- Nie wpuścisz mnie? – spytała Tania z zaskoczeniem.

- Ja…

Kobieta zmarszczyła brwi, przypatrując się jej uważniej.

- Masz jakiegoś chłopca w pokoju? – spytała konspiracyjnym szeptem, starając się mimo wszystko wychwycić okiem coś przez szparę w drzwiach.

Sonea z zażenowaniem pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Myślę, że śniadania starczy dla dwojga. - Tania uśmiechnęła się i mrugnęła do niej porozumiewawczo, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła.

Sonea przesunęła dzban z wodą, zamknęła drzwi magią i ścisnęła mocniej w rękach tacę, zauważając jej dygotanie.

Akkarin stał oparty o biurko, z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Jego szaty na powrót prezentowały się nienagannie, a włosy były przygładzone i związane, jednak z jego oblicza nie sposób było wyczytać jakichkolwiek emocji.

- Dlaczego mnie nie obudziłaś? – spytał.

Odstawiła tacę z jedzeniem.

- Próbowałam, ale spałeś twardo niczym głaz.

- Więc trzeba było się bardziej postarać.

Zmrużyła oczy, słysząc w jego głosie niezadowolenie, na które jej zdaniem nie zasłużyła.

- Pomyślałam, że potrzebujesz w końcu w pełni przespanej nocy.

Wzruszyła ramionami, nalewając sobie raki. Jej przyjemny zapach wypełnił pomieszczenie.

- A jeśli to dla ciebie taki problem, to trzeba było nie zasypiać.

- Słusznie, trzeba było. Zauważyli moją nieobecność.

Skrzywiła się. Nie żałowała nocy spędzonej przy jego boku. Wspomnienie tej bliskości nawet teraz wywoływało przyjemne dreszcze. Jeśli jednak okaże się, że tym sposobem zniweczyli całą pracę, którą Akkarin włożył w odbudowywanie utraconego zaufania, będzie miał jej za złe, że go nie obudziła. Najpewniej w całej Gildii wszczęto już alarm.

- Muszę zastanowić się, co powinienem teraz zrobić – powiedział, przechadzając się po pokoju.

Pociągnęła łyk gorącego napoju, wsłuchując się w szelest szat Akkarina. W przeciwieństwie do niego, poczuła nagle dziwny spokój. Było za późno, aby cofnąć to, co się już stało.

- Zjesz? – zapytała, chwytając świeżą bułkę.

Zatrzymał się i sięgnął ponad jej ramieniem po kawałek ciasta z dżemem. Jedli w milczeniu, ramię przy ramieniu, oparci o krawędź biurka. Teraz był czas, żeby zapytać go, jak zamierza wytłumaczyć się Starszyźnie, ale nagle Sonea nie wiedziała, od czego zacząć. Włożyła dłoń do kieszeni i namacała szklaną kulkę, którą wczoraj stworzyła.

- Myślę, że mi się udało.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią ponuro, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Uniósł brwi, zauważając na jej dłoni kulisty kształt o czerwonej barwie.

- Krwawy kamień…

- Dla ciebie. Nawet nie wiem, czy działa - stwierdziła.

- I chcesz sprawdzić to na mnie. – Nie było to pytanie, a w tonie jego głosu było coś niepokojącego.

Sonea zauważyła, że spiął się cały, a jego spojrzenie stwardniało. Zmarszczyła brwi.

- A co w tym dziwnego? Jakiś czas temu sam mówiłeś, że gdybyś mógł, zrobiłbyś dla mnie pierścień.

- W istocie. – Podciągnął rękaw, odsłaniając przedramię. – Zrób więc drugi, z mojej krwi. Przekonamy się, czy zadziała.

- A z tym co jest nie tak? Dlaczego nie chcesz go wypróbować? – zapytała buntowniczo.

Akkarin jednym gwałtownym ruchem przesunął się tak, że znalazł się z nią twarzą w twarz. Jedynie ogromnym wysiłkiem woli udało się jej wytrzymać jego lodowate spojrzenie.

- Ponieważ nie chcę cię w mojej głowie – powiedział nieprzyjemnie cicho.

Patrzyła na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Świetnie – powiedziała w końcu ze złością. - W takim razie ja też nie chcę cię w mojej.

Zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Jesteś taka przekonana, że chciałabyś znać moje myśli i uczucia?

Poczuła rosnący ucisk w żołądku.

- Chciałabym wiedzieć, czy kamień działa.

- Czasami wiedza o tym, jak widzi cię ktoś inny, nie jest wcale miłym doświadczeniem. To – wskazał na krwawy klejnot - potrafi niszczyć przyjaźnie, zmieniać miłość w niechęć, zabijać szacunek dla samego siebie.

_Niszczyć przyjaźnie, zamieniać miłość w niechęć..._ Echo jego słów brzmiało jej w głowie. Czyżby miał coś przed nią do ukrycia? Być może domyślał się jej uczuć i obawiał się, że nie spodoba się jej sposób, w jaki on ją widzi. Nagle poczuła się nieswojo i odwróciła wzrok.

- Dobrze, zatem sprawdźmy – powiedział, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej i wyciągając niechętnie dłoń po krwawy kamień.

Nie była pewna, czy nadal ma ochotę zaglądać w jego myśli, ale teraz nie mogła się już wycofać. Z wahaniem podała mu klejnot i zamrugała, nie zauważywszy żadnej zmiany. Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią pytająco. Przez jego twarz przemknęły dziesiątki emocji, ale tak szybko, że nie była w stanie ich wszystkich rozpoznać, jednak widziała w nim smutek, niepewność, rezygnację, a zarazem determinację, ciekawość i nadzieję. Niespodziewana czułość złapała ją za gardło.

- Soneo? – Jego głos zabrzmiał zaskakująco cicho.

Ocknęła się i pokręciła powoli głową.

- Chyba nie działa.

Zauważyła, że jego mięśnie się rozluźniają. Wziął głęboki wdech i zaśmiał się w głos.

- Próbuj dalej – powiedział, oddając jej krwistoczerwoną, nieużyteczną kulkę szkła. - Muszę iść – powiedział nagle, odwracając się ku przesuwanej ścianie.

- Co im powiesz? – spytała.

- Coś wymyślę.

O tym, jak sobie poradził, dowiedziała się później tego samego dnia. Refleksyjny nastrój nie opuszczał jej ani na chwilę, dlatego z tego, że nogi zaprowadziły ją do ogrodów, zdała sobie sprawę, kiedy poczuła nieprzyjemny wiatr na karku. Pomimo chłodu przysiadła na ławce, otoczonej gęstym listowiem żywopłotu.

- Gdy rano wszedłem, po prostu tam był. – Sonea rozpoznała głos Administratora Lorlena. - Akkarin zawsze miał ten przedziwny zwyczaj pojawiania się w niespodziewanych miejscach. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby siedział w moim gabinecie przez pół nocy, popijając wino.

- Powiedział ci, dlaczego to zrobił? – spytał drugi głos, Wielkiego Mistrza Balkana.

Magowie musieli zatrzymać się gdzieś niedaleko, bo Sonea słyszała ich bardzo wyraźnie.

- Nie do końca – Lorlen zrobił pauzę, jakby się zawahał. – Akkarin stwierdził, iż to jest dowód na to, że tolerował obecność Wojowników wyłącznie z dobrej woli. Uznał, że skoro nie potrafią go upilnować, ich towarzystwo nie będzie mu już potrzebne.

- Nigdy nie wyrażę na to zgody – warknął Balkan.

- Już się zgodziłem – odpowiedział Lorlen.

- Ty?...

- Akkarin nie dał żadnych podstaw, aby mu nie ufać. Ze spokojem znosił wszystkie ograniczenia, a wiem, że nie było to dla niego łatwe. Zawsze był skryty i przyzwyczajony do dużej swobody. Myślę, że już czas dać mu więcej wolności, zanim straci cierpliwość.

- A więc puszczasz wolno Czarnego Maga, który ma w sobie tyle mocy, że mógłby wybić całe miasto?

- Właśnie – westchnął Administrator. - To jest drugi powód, dla którego warto się zgodzić.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Akkarin obiecał, że odda moc na odbudowanie bariery na Arenie.

Głosy zaczęły przycichać w miarę, jak magowie się oddalali.

Sonea uśmiechnęła się, rozpamiętując to, co usłyszała. Znów to zrobił, zachichotała. Akkarin ponownie obrócił niepomyślną sytuację na swoją korzyść.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonea obróciła się na pięcie, po raz kolejny stanąwszy przed ścianą łączącą podziemne pomieszczenie rezydencji z tunelami. Dawno już odłożyła na bok starą księgę, którą Akkarin wręczył jej do przestudiowania i zaczęła z nudów obchodzić wszystkie kąty pomieszczenia.

- Dlaczego to zajmuje im tyle czasu? – jęknęła na głos, zirytowana przydługim czekaniem.

- Nie ma co się martwić, Pani Soneo. – Za jej plecami rozległ się głos Takana.

Zdążyła już zapomnieć o obecności sługi, ale czując na sobie jego uwagę, odwróciła się. Takan przysiadł na skraju krzesła przy niewielkim stole i nieprzerwanie śledził ją wzrokiem.

- Pan mówi, że wracają – powiedział po chwili.

Zamrugała. No tak, Takan miał przecież krwawy klejnot. Widocznie Akkarin informował go na bieżąco.

- To niech wracają szybciej. Mam nadzieję, że nie zachciało im się teraz wycieczek po podziemiach – burknęła pod nosem. - Przekaż mu, żeby się pośpieszyli – powiedziała głośniej, bo nie spodobała się jej nagle rozbawiona mina służącego.

- Słyszy, Pani Soneo. I mówi, że brakuje Pani cierpliwości.

Sonea prychnęła lekko oburzona.

- Sam nie miałby ani krzty cierpliwości, gdyby musiał tyle czekać – mruknęła tak cicho, żeby służący na pewno nie usłyszał, ale on zachichotał pod nosem, jakby jej słowa rozbawiły go jeszcze bardziej. A może to komentarz Akkarina wprowadził go w tak doskonały nastrój?

Sonea przyjrzała się uważniej Takanowi. Od dawna zastanawiała się, gdzie Czarny Mag ukrył kamień, który pozwalał im na porozumiewanie się w tajemnicy, ale nigdy nie miała okazji zapytać. Może służący nosił kamień na szyi, a może było on tak samo dobrze ukryty, jak u pierwszego niewolnika, którego pokazał jej Akkarin.

Tyle od tamtej chwili się zmieniło, westchnęła. Nie usłyszała ani kroków, ani dźwięku przesuwającej się ściany. Odwróciła się dopiero, kiedy poczuła nieprzyjemny powiew chłodnego powietrza na karku.

- Soneo – z entuzjazmem powitał ją Cery.

- No, nareszcie. Ile można czekać? – wyrzuciła z siebie.

- Moja wina. – Złodziej rozłożył ręce z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. - Zgubiłem się.

- Zgubiłeś się? – powtórzyła, niedowierzając i szukając potwierdzenia w twarzy Akkarina.

Na ustach Czarnego Maga majaczył lekki uśmiech.

- Byłeś tu już parę razy i mam uwierzyć, że nagle pomyliłeś drogę?

- Ano. Ale szybko spostrzegłem swój błąd i wróciłem na właściwą ścieżkę – odrzekł Cery, przybierając minę niewiniątka.

Zmrużyła nieufnie oczy. Od pewnego czasu Cery zaczął przychodzić regularnie do Gildii na potajemne spotkania. Akkarin uznał, że tak będzie lepiej. Ona nie będzie musiała szukać wymówek, aby wymknąć się do slumsów, a on był na bieżąco z informacjami, które zdobywał Złodziej.

Wieści, jakie przyniósł tym razem, nie różniły się zbytnio od poprzednich. Szpieg starał się nie rzucać w oczy, nie mordował, często zmieniał miejsce zamieszkania i kiedy już znalazł bezpieczną kryjówkę, rzadko wychodził.

- Dlaczego tym razem się nie wzmacnia? – zadała Akkarinowi nurtujące ją od tygodni pytanie.

- Zdobywa informacje. Widocznie na tym najbardziej zależy jego Panu. Zapewne ogłoszenie mnie Czarnym Magiem Gildii podało w wątpliwość wiedzę o nas, jaką posiadał. Aczkolwiek im dłużej to trwa, tym bardziej obawiam się, że czegoś nie dostrzegamy.

- Może po prostu dobrze ukrywa swoje morderstwa? – Zaczęła zastanawiać się na głos.

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi.

- Ma ogon przez całą dobę, nie ma szans przejść nigdzie niezauważony, a co dopiero pozbyć się ciała – powiedział Cery.

- Może zabrzmi to okrutnie, ale chciałbym, aby się już ujawnił. Mógłbym wtedy podjąć stanowcze kroki i w końcu go zlikwidować. Nie podoba mi się, iż nie wiemy, co zamierza.

- Tak. – Cery pokiwał głową. - Ostatnio wypytywał o Soneę.

Sonea uniosła brwi.

- O mnie? – spytała zaskoczona.

- O uczennicę Wielkiego Mistrza. Z tego, co wiem, mogło chodzić tylko o ciebie – powiedział lekko rozbawiony.

- Co chciał wiedzieć i jakie informacje udało mu się zdobyć? – zapytał Akkarin. Jego głos przybrał twardszy ton. Cery również to zauważył, bo natychmiast spoważniał.

- Nie wiele. Moi ludzie zapewnili go, że przywódca Gildii nie ma nowicjuszki, ostatecznie pytał o Wielkiego Mistrza, a nie Czarnego Maga.

Kąciki ust Akkarina powędrowały na moment w górę.

- Mieszkańcy slumsów nie wiele wiedzą o magach, a Sonea wcale nie jest tam tak znana, jakby mogło się wydawać.

- Mam taką nadzieję – powiedział ponuro Akkarin. – Jednak lepiej, żeby Sonea na razie nie chodziła sama do slumsów.

Nowicjuszka poczuła rozdrażnienie.

- A moja rodzina? Mam przestać ich odwiedzać?

Dopiero niedawno odzyskała z nimi kontakt. Miałaby znowu przestać się z nimi widywać?

- Czy są bezpieczni? – spytała po chwili, uświadamiając sobie, że mogłaby sprowadzić na nich zagrożenie.

- Nic im nie będzie. Będę miał na nich oko.

Cery odwrócił się na powrót do czarnego maga.

- Szpieg nie wypuszcza się na razie do zewnętrznego kręgu, więc nie dowie się zbyt wiele bez naszej pomocy, a moi ludzie starają się dostarczyć mu mylących informacji.

- Opisz mi dokładnie miejsca, gdzie ostatnio przebywał – poprosił Akkarin.

- I osoby, z którymi się spotykał – wtrąciła.

Cery uśmiechnął się chytrze. Zauważyła, że młody Złodziej chociaż nadal był lekko skrępowany w obecności Akkarina, to z każdym następnym spotkaniem stawał się coraz bardziej sobą.

- Mam coś lepszego. – Wyjął z kieszeni przedmiot, w którym Sonea rozpoznała złożoną wielokrotnie kartkę papieru, i rozłożył na stole. – Mapę.

Sonea i Akkarin nachylili się na labiryntem drobnych kresek i kwadratów, które odzwierciedlały slumsy.

- Muszę przyznać, że nie doceniłem twojego zmysłu przewidywania. Jest doskonała – powiedział Akkarin, stukając palcem w papier.

- Najlepsza, jaką można zdobyć – odpowiedział Cery z dumą w głosie. Zakreślił dłonią obszar na papierze. - To nie moje sektory, więc nie mam pewności, co do wejść na Ścieżkę Złodziei, i co do rozmieszczenia niektórych budynków, ale za to swój teren mógłbym narysować z zamkniętymi oczami.

Soneę szybko znudziły szczegóły działań szpiega. Nie było w nich nic niezwykłego, ale Akkarin chciał wiedzieć wszystko. Wyjątkowo mocno naciskał na Cerego, żeby opowiedział o zainteresowaniu niewolnika Soneą, aż po pewnym czasie nowicjuszka zaczęła odczuwać irytację, bo nie widziała w tym nic niepokojącego, ale zdawało się, że Akkarin wręcz przeciwnie – ponownie wymusił na niej obietnicę, że nie będzie chodziła sama do slumsów.

- Na dziś wystarczy. – Ocknęła się z zamyślenia, słysząc słowa Akkarina. – Odprowadzę Cerego, a ty poczekaj tu na mnie.

- Nic z tego. – Pokręciła głową. – Tym razem idę z wami.

Pożegnali Cerego przy schodach i Akkarin ponownie nałożył blokadę. Wrócili do podziemnego pomieszczenia w ciszy.

- Wezmę księgę. Odłożymy ją na miejsce, a potem cię odprowadzę – powiedział, zatrzymując się przed głazem wejściowym.

Zniknął wewnątrz i po chwili pojawił się z ciężkim woluminem w ręku. Dłonią wskazał jej drogę, więc ruszyła długim tunelem w stronę Uniwersytetu.

Sonea lubiła ich wspólne przechadzki podziemnymi korytarzami. Nie zdarzały się często, a były miłą odmianą wobec ciągłego przesiadywania w niewielkim pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy. Akkarin zatrzymywał się jedynie, kiedy źle skręciła i z każdym mijającym tygodniem znała ścieżki coraz lepiej. Czasem podczas spacerów Czarny Mag raczył ją opowieściami o tym, jak poznawał tunele, szukając ksiąg o czarnej magii, czasem, tak jak dziś, szli w milczeniu, niemal po ciemku.

Sonea odwracała się parę razy, żeby spojrzeć, czy Czarny Mag nadal za nią podąża i zauważyła, że Akkarin pogrążył się w refleksyjnym nastroju, więc postanowiła mu nie przeszkadzać.

- Jakieś postępy w tworzeniu krwawych pierścieni? – zapytał, kiedy zerknęła przez ramię po raz kolejny.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Nie wychodzi mi – powiedziała po chwili, zatrzymując się w miejscu i odwracając twarzą do niego. - Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś po prostu mnie nauczył.

- Nie.

Spięła się na ostry ton jego głosu.

- Wiem, wiem… Obiecałeś.

Zaczęła odwracać się w kierunku, w którym zmierzali, ale powstrzymał ją, łapiąc za ramię.

- Sądzę…

- Nawet ty miałeś na czym się wzorować – weszła mu w słowo. - Może gdybym miała pierścień, któremu mogłabym się przyjrzeć...

Akkarin zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

- Kamień Takana jest ukryty. Nie byłoby dla niego przyjemne, gdybym postanowił go pożyczyć, szczególnie, że zaraz musiałbym ukryć go ponownie. Nie będę narażał go na nieprzyjemności.

Chciała spytać, gdzie Takan go nosi, ale Akkarin mówił dalej, więc postanowiła mu nie przerywać.

- Mógłbym odebrać pierścień Lorlenowi, i tak go ostatnio zbyt często nie używa, i przekazać go tobie, ale to byłoby zbyt podejrzane.

Wziął głęboki wdech.

- Obawiam się, że musi zostać tak, jak jest – stwierdził.

Może to i lepiej, uznała. A nuż niechcący dotknęłaby kamienia i Czarny Mag poznałby jej najskrytsze pragnienia. Pragnienia, których to on był głównym ogniwem.

- W takim razie chyba odłożę to na później. Może kiedyś wymyślę, co przegapiłam.

- Niech tak będzie. Teraz nie jest to najpotrzebniejsza rzecz. Odkąd Ceryni zaczął odwiedzać mnie w rezydencji, jestem informowany stale i nie będę potrzebował śledzić twoich wizyt w slumsach.

Skinęła głową.

- Idziemy? – spytał, wskazując drogę, a na jego ustach na chwilę pojawił się półuśmiech.

Ponownie skinęła głową i pospieszyła przed siebie. Akkarin zatrzymał się nagle i zaczął spoglądać zmrużonymi oczami w głąb ciemnego tunelu. Narastające echo kroków zaniepokoiło Soneę.

- Ktoś tu jest – szepnęła, czując, że serce podchodzi jej do gardła.

Akkarin uciszył ją i pociągnął za rękę w poprzeczny korytarz, a potem w następny. Tylko chwilę stali w całkowitej ciszy.

- Nie znam tych tuneli. – Usłyszeli całkiem wyraźnie.

- Oznaczaj drogę kredą na ścianie, tak jak radził Wielki Mistrz Balkan.

- To magowie – powiedziała zaskoczona.

- Owszem, Wojownicy.

Nagle Akkarin ścisnął jej dłoń.

~ Poprosiłem Balkana, żeby przygotował plan obrony na wypadek ataku Ichanich. Miał w najbliższym okresie sprawdzić słabe strony terenu Gildii, ale nie sądziłem, że obejmie to też podziemne tunele – wysłał.

Z odgłosu przytłumionych kroków, zrozumiała, że mężczyźni się przemieszczają i wyglądało na to, że szli w kierunku ich kryjówki.

~ Lepiej żeby nikt nie przyłapał nas razem w podziemiach. Wzbudziłoby to zbyt wiele pytań. Akkarin powiódł ją w głąb tunelu. Przez moment szli w całkowitej ciemności, aż w końcu kroki za nimi ucichły, ale Akkarin zamiast zatrzymać się, przyśpieszył jeszcze bardziej, tak że musiała biec, nadal ciągnięta przez niego. Światło nad jego głową rozbłysło w sama porę, aby zatrzymał się gwałtownie w miejscu, unikając zderzenia ze ścianą, która niespodziewanie wyrosła tuż przed nimi. Sonea nie zdążyła wyhamować i wpadła na plecy Akkarina, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi, nasłuchując uważnie.

Akkarin nie puścił jej dłoni. Sonea skupiła się na swoim oddechu, chcąc zapanować nad emocjami, które ten dotyk wzbudzał. Po chwili również usłyszała odgłosy przytłumionych rozmów, ale nie potrafiła zlokalizować kierunku, z którego dochodziły.

~ Zachowaj ciszę. Musimy odłożyć księgę, a potem wydostać się z podziemi – wysłał.

Skręcił w prawą odnogę tunelu, nadal ciągnąc ją za rękę. Szli szybko, często zmieniając kierunki. Sonea dawno już straciła orientację i gdyby teraz Akkarin zostawił ją samą, nie wiedziałaby, którędy wyjść z podziemnego labiryntu.

~ To tu – powiedział, zatrzymując się tuż przy skrzyżowaniu czterech wąskich korytarzy.

Miejsce wydało się jej znajome. Akkarin uniósł jej dłoń i przyłożył do ściany. W przeciwieństwie do jego dłoni kamień był zimny i nieprzyjemnie wilgotny.

~ Zrobię ci sygnaturę, żebyś mogła się tu dostać, gdyby zaistniała taka potrzeba.

Sonea nie zauważyła żadnej zmiany, ale po chwili właz przesunął się na bok, odsłaniając ciemną wnękę.

Przytłumione światło było jedynym ostrzeżeniem, zanim na końcu długiego korytarza pojawił się człowiek. W następnej chwili kula świetlna nad głową Akkarina rozpłynęła się i mag skoczył naprzód, chwytając Soneę w pasie i wciągając ją za sobą do wnęki. Kamienne drzwi zamknęły się za nimi natychmiast, oblewając wszystko dookoła nieprzeniknioną ciemnością tak szybko, że nowicjuszka nawet nie zdążyła się zorientować, jak wygląda pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli.

- Halo. Jest tu ktoś? – zawołał intruz.

Było blisko, pomyślała Sonea dziwnie podekscytowana. Poczuła na plecach nacisk ciała Akkarina, kiedy nachylił się do otworu w ścianie. Na jego twarzy tańczył pojedynczy punkcik światła. Sonea skupiła się na tym, by oddychać powoli. Wiedziała, że teraz nie może się przesunąć, więc trwała w bezruchu. Każdy nawet najdrobniejszy ruch mógł spowodować szelest i przyciągnąć niepotrzebną uwagę.

- Mówię ci, że widziałem jakąś postać. Tu zniknął, pewnie za zakrętem. – Usłyszeli po chwili tuż za ścianą.

- Nic nadzwyczajnego tu nie widzę. Niepotrzebnie wracaliśmy – odburknął towarzysz Wojownika.

- Wydawało mi się, że widziałem światło – bronił się pierwszy mag.

- Sprawdź te dwa tunele. Ja pójdę tędy.

Akkarin przycisnął ją mocniej do włazu, próbując dotrzeć bliżej wziernika. Poczuła się skrępowana, nie najmniej wcale tym, że nie zwracał na nią uwagi, traktując ją niezbyt delikatnie. Postanowiła przesunąć się i dać mu swobodny dostęp do drzwi. Zrobiła krok w lewo i jęknęła zaskoczona, gdy jej piszczel boleśnie uderzył o coś twardego, a ona sama zachwiała się, tracąc równowagę.

Ramiona Akkarina uchroniły ją przed upadkiem. Szybkim ruchem zatkał jej usta dłonią i stanowczo przyciągnął do siebie. Syknął jej do ucha, pokazując niezadowolenie. Przez moment czuła strach podobny do tego, jaki dawno temu pojawiał się, gdy była zmuszona przebywać z nim sama, i choć szybko zniknął zastąpiony ciekawością, mocno bijące serce nie chciało się uspokoić.

- Nie ruszaj się, ponieważ i tak nie ma gdzie się przesunąć, a tylko przyciągniesz ich tu z powrotem – powiedział jej do ucha ledwie słyszalnie.

Chwilę później powoli zdjął dłoń z jej ust i zabrał ramię, które do tej pory ściśle oplatało jej talię.

- Wołałeś? – Usłyszała nowy głos za ścianą.

- Mówiłem, wrócili – mruknął Akkarin z wyrzutem.

- Wiem na pewno, że coś słyszałem.

- Wydawało ci się. Pewnie to nasi krążą gdzieś w okolicy – rzekł drugi mag, którego głos wydał się Sonei znajomy, ale zupełnie nie potrafiła przypasować go do osoby.

Czekała z sercem w gardle, aż się oddalą, jednak mężczyźni długo kręcili się w okolicznych korytarzach, jakby czegoś szukali, jakby szukali źródła krzyku.

- Balkan mądrze uczynił, nakazując zbadanie podziemi, tylko szkoda, że Wojownicy postanowili to zrobić akurat dziś – Akkarin powiedział nad jej uchem.

Zmarszczyła brwi.

- Czego szukają?

- Nie mam pojęcia. Pytanie powinno brzmieć: jak wielu Balkan wysłał i ile czasu zamierzają tu przebywać. A wydaje mi się, że jest ich tu trochę więcej niż tylko tych sześciu, których widzieliśmy. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie odetną tuneli łączących rezydencję z podziemiami Uniwersytetu.

Również miała taką nadzieję, bo oznaczałoby to, że Akkarin nie mógłby więcej przychodzić do niej wieczorami.

W ciszy, która nastąpiła, ciemność jakby zgęstniała, przytłaczając swoim ciężarem. Sonei wydawało się, że z każdą mijającą chwilą jest coraz mniej powietrza i wcale nie pomagała świadomość, że nie wiedziała, gdzie się dokładnie znajdują. Przecież nie mogli tak stać w nieskończoność. Zaczęła przesuwać palcami po wilgotnej ścianie, ale namacanie dźwigni uruchamiającej mechanizm włazu nie było wcale łatwe.

- Jeszcze nie, jeszcze trochę poczekamy – powiedział Akkarin, uprzedzając jej zamiary i zatrzymując jej dłoń swoją.

- Chcę wyjść – Sonea wysapała moment później.

- Nie możemy, dopóki są w okolicy – syknął jej do ucha, lekko zirytowany.

- Udusimy się tu – powiedziała ze ściśniętym gardłem, czując, że ogarnia ją panika.

- Nade mną w suficie są otwory wentylacyjne. Nic nam nie będzie.

Sonea zamrugała, kiedy przestrzeń wypełniło światło. Choć było słabe, przyzwyczajenie się do niego zabrało jej chwilę. Zrozumiała, dlaczego Akkarin się nie przesunął, ani nie pozwolił jej ustąpić mu miejsca przy głazie wejściowym. Po prostu byli uwięzieni w tak niewielkiej wnęce, że nie było tu miejsca na takie manewry. Obok ich nóg, na podłodze stała antyczna skrzynia, którą wcześniej Sonea widywała w podziemnym pomieszczeniu rezydencji. To o nią się potknęłam, uświadomiła sobie. Za dotknięciem magii wieko ogromnej skrzyni uchyliło się nieco i Akkarin wrzucił do niej księgę.

Sonea rozejrzała się jeszcze raz na boki. Ściany napierały na nią, wyciskając powietrze z płuc. Nawet świadomość obecności Akkarina nie pomagała. Spojrzała w górę, ale nie mogła nic dostrzec. Strop niknął w ciemności.

- Nic tam nie widzę – powiedziała i z wielkim trudem obróciła się twarzą do maga.

Akkarin uniósł głowę do góry i zaraz kula powędrowała wyżej, oświetlając wysoki sufit. Sonea odetchnęła z ulgą, zauważając ciemniejsze otwory, przez które napływało powietrze. Wzięła parę głębokich oddechów. Uspokoiwszy się, spostrzegła, że kurczowo trzyma w garści szatę Czarnego Maga tuż przy jego pasie. Rozwarła palce i z zażenowaniem wygładziła zagięcia materiału.

Uniosła wzrok. Kąciki ust Akkarina powędrowały w górę.

- A więc boisz się ciemności – stwierdził.

Pokręciła przecząco głową, onieśmielona jego bliskością. Nie bała się braku światła, ale znalezienie się głęboko pod ziemią w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu nie było komfortowe.

Odgłosy za ścianą znów przybrały na sile.

Przez chwilę Akkarin zatrzymał na niej uważne spojrzenie, po czym nachylił się nad jej ramieniem do otworu i kula świetlna zniknęła, a potem nastała długa, mroczna cisza przerywana dziwnymi pomrukami, które dochodziły z ożywionych nagle tuneli. Odkąd Sonea poznała sytuację, w której się znaleźli, ogarnął ją całkowity spokój i zamiast śledzić słuchem intruzów, skupiła uwagę na Czarnym Magu.

Wyczuwała napięcie w jego ramionach, gdy podtrzymywał ją w talii, a jego dłoń na plecach paliła ją żywym ogniem. Nie miała pewności, jednak zdawało się jej, że jego ciało reaguje na nią w sposób, którego się nie spodziewała. Jej radośnie lekki umysł zalały niezbyt niewinne myśli. Cieszyła się, że jest ciemno, ponieważ jej policzki na pewno oblewała teraz purpura, a tak mogła po cichu czerpać przyjemność z intymnej bliskości byłego mentora.

Następnie poczuła na twarzy jego gorący oddech, jakby pochylił niżej głowę i przyglądał się jej z bardzo bliska, choć przecież było ciemno i nie mógł nic widzieć. On mnie pragnie, westchnęła zadziwiona chwilą.

Akkarin przesunął dłonie trochę niżej i poczuła w tym miejscu na swoich plecach przyjemny dreszcz. To sprawiło, że nabrała odwagi, uniosła podbródek i przysunęła się do niego odrobinę. Niewiele, ale wystarczająco, aby całym swoim ciałem poczuć jego napięte ciało i jego oddech na ustach.

Niespodziewanie dłonie Akkarina znalazły się na jej biodrach, jednak Czarny Mag zamiast przyciągnąć ją bliżej, niewiele, choć stanowczo, odsunął ją od siebie.

Poczuła rozczarowanie, a po chwili zawstydzenie. Na co liczyłaś, upomniała się w myślach. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie pomyślał, że chciałam… Pewnie pomyślał. Powstrzymała się przed westchnięciem.

- Myślisz, że już opuścili podziemia? - odezwała się, żeby przerwać krepującą ciszę i skrzywiła się, zauważając nieśmiałość pobrzmiewającą w głosie.

- Trochę tu poczekamy. Nie zostaje nic innego, jak usiąść i poćwiczyć cierpliwość.

Po ciemku i z trudem Akkarin przecisnął się obok niej. Pozwoliła się przesunąć, tak by mógł spocząć na skrzyni. Teraz stała uwieziona pomiędzy jego kolanami.

- Usiądziesz? – spytał cicho.

Sonea pokręciła głową, ale przypomniała sobie, że on jej nie widzi. Zaczerpnęła odrobinę magii i stworzyła niewielkie źródło światła. Akkarin zmrużył oczy, kiedy oświetliła wnętrze. Siedział bez ruchu, wpatrując się intensywnie w swoje dłonie.

- Chyba postoję. To nie może trwać w nieskończoność – odpowiedziała, jednocześnie szukając miejsca dla siebie.

Jednak obawiała się, że będąc tak blisko niego w końcu zrobiłaby coś na prawdę głupiego, coś, co by się mu nie spodobało.

Podniósł głowę do góry, spoglądając na nią krótko nieodgadnionym wzrokiem, a potem na powrót zaczął przyglądać się swoim dłoniom.

- Zgaś - nakazał. - W ciemności nawet najmniejszy poblask przyciąga uwagę.

Ciemność znowu oplotła ją swoimi ramionami, których ciężar zwiększał się w miarę upływających minut. Było tak cicho, że Sonea odniosła wrażenie, iż Akkarin zniknął i jakimś sposobem została tu sama. Strach ścisnął ją za gardło.

- Akkarin? – wyszeptała, łamiącym się głosem.

- Tak?

Poczuła ulgę, gdy się odezwał.

- Soneo?

Milczała.

- Usiądź.

Namacał jej dłoń i pociągnął lekko do siebie. Zrobiła ostrożny krok, aż natrafiła butem na przeszkodę. Słyszała, jak Akkarin przesuwa się w głąb wnęki, żeby zrobić miejsce przed sobą. Niespodziewanie pociągnął ją w dół. Opadła, natrafiając na jego uda i coś bardziej twardego – metalowe wieko skrzyni.

- Auć – jęknęła.

Akkarin zaśmiał się cicho.

- Ciebie to bawi? – syknęła, nagle poirytowana.

- Jakby się nad tym zastanowić, to owszem, nasza sytuacja jest całkiem zabawna. Nie często zdarza mi się wejść we własną pułapkę.

- Mam nadzieję, że niedługo wydostaniemy się z tego dobrowolnego więzienia – odparła.

- Nie sądzę, by stało się to prędko - mruknął.

Ziewnęła.

- Szkoda. Miałam nadzieję, że dziś się w końcu wyśpię.

- To śpij – powiedział, zmuszając ją, żeby oparła się plecami o jego tors. – Nie omieszkam cię poinformować, kiedy uznam, że możemy wyjść.

Usadowiła się wygodniej i w końcu się rozluźniła, nie bacząc więcej na niezręczność sytuacji. Zapach Akkarina pobudzał jej zmysły i wydawało się jej, że słyszy szum krwi w jego żyłach, tak wartki, jakby w oddali rzeka przelewała się przez pękniętą tamę. Przy tym dźwięku usnęła.


	9. Chapter 9

Obudziła się nagle, wyrwana ze snu niewygodą i jakimś hałasem. Świat wydawał się nienaturalnie przekrzywiony, a do ziemi było zbyt daleko, by nadal znajdowała się tam, gdzie zasnęła. Jednocześnie nadal wyczuła wokół siebie ciasno oplecione ramiona. Tylko czyje?

_Gdzie jestem?_ Poczuła ukłucie strachu.

Odwróciła głowę. Akkarin trzymał ją na rękach, ale zdawało się, że nie jest świadomy tego, iż się obudziła. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się z nieskrywanym gniewem przed siebie, a potem wymruczał jakieś przekleństwa. Sonea poruszyła się zdjęta niepewnością i wyślizgnęła z jego objęć, stając obok. Pozwolił jej na to, zupełnie nie zwracając na nią uwagi. Natychmiast, pełna złych przeczuć, wpatrzyła się w wąski korytarz, który przyciągnął uwagę Czarnego Maga, ale przed nimi otwierała się wyłącznie ciemność.

Sonea uspokoiła się momentalnie. Zdała sobie sprawę, że nie wyszli jeszcze z podziemi, ale znajdują się daleko od szerokich, przeplatających się tuneli, wśród których kryła się tajemna skrytka Akkarina z księgami o czarnej magii. Musiał przynieść mnie tu, kiedy spałam, uświadomiła sobie lekko zadziwiona.

- Co się dzieje? – spytała, tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Gdzie jesteśmy?

Ponownie ją zignorował. Z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy wpatrywał się przed siebie.  
- Akkarin? - Dotknęła jego ramienia.

Zerknął na nią i zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie o jej obecności.

- Tędy nie przejdziemy. Nałożyli barierę zabezpieczającą.

Wyostrzając wszystkie zmysły, Sonea wyczuła tuż przed sobą niewidoczną gołym okiem, pulsującą magią tarczę. Nie wydawała się nie do przebycia.

- Czemu jej nie zdejmiesz? Jeśli chcesz, mogę ją wchłonąć.

- Nie, nie powinienem jej ruszać. Nosi znak twórcy i jeśli nawet nałożę na jej miejsce inną, zostawię ślady.

- W takim razie chodźmy inną drogą.

Tunele miały tyle rozgałęzień, tyle równoległych i przecinających się korytarzy, że łatwo było ominąć przeszkodę, wybierając alternatywną drogę, tak samo łatwo, jak się zgubić.

- Nie ma innej drogi do rezydencji – mruknął.

Zamrugała zdziwiona.

- Dlaczego idziemy do rezydencji? I dlaczego mnie nie obudziłeś? Tylko…

…_niosłeś mnie do siebie_, dodała w myślach, nic z tego nie rozumiejąc.

W milczeniu zrobił krok naprzód i przeciągnął dłonią tuż przed barierą, badając jej siłę.

- Teraz to już nieważne.

Zmrużyła oczy nieufnie.

- Która godzina? Długo spałam?

- Za dużo pytań. – Na jego twarzy na chwilę zagościł półuśmiech. – Sądzę, że jest jeszcze wcześnie, albo bardzo późno. Zależy, jak na to spojrzeć. Zostało jeszcze parę godzin nocy.

Chodźmy. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył przed siebie. - Odprowadzę cię do Domu Nowicjuszy – rzucił przez ramię.

Jej pokój wyłonił się z ciemności, gdy tylko Akkarin posłał kulę świetlną przez tajemne przejście w ścianie. Prześlizgnęła się cicho do środka, a mag wszedł tuż za nią. Gdy się do niego odwróciła, zauważyła, że trzyma w ręku jedną z butelek wina, które dostała od Cerego, i które ukryła przed służbą w korytarzu za ścianą. Zapas czarnego anureńskiego znacznie się skurczył, odkąd pozwoliła Akkarinowi na częstowanie się nim do woli.

Mag w czarnych szatach odkorkował butelkę przy użyciu magii i nalał wina do wysokiej szklanki, która jako jedyna z jej przydziałowych naczyń mogła robić za coś w rodzaju kieliszka. Podał jej kielich, ale pokręciła przecząco głową.

- Dlaczego zablokowali tunel do rezydencji? Wiedzą, że z niego korzystasz?

- Tunel do rezydencji jest stary i grozi zawaleniem. Podziemne przejścia powinny być także chronione przed intruzami. Może to są wystarczające powody, a może dziś wieczorem wydarzyło się coś szczególnego, co skłoniło Balkana do sprawdzenia tuneli. Ale jeśli tak było, nie uznali za stosowne mnie o tym zawiadomić. – Poczuła ukłucie w sercu, słysząc w jego głosie nutkę goryczy. Nie pierwszy raz zastanawiała się, czy żałuje odebranego mu stanowiska Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii. Czy czuje się odsunięty i krzywdząco oceniany? Sonea zdecydowanie uważała, że traktują go niesprawiedliwie.

Obserwowała jak nalewa sobie drugą szklankę wina i wypija ją równie szybko, co poprzednią.  
- Co w takim razie zrobimy?

- My? – Uniósł brew. – Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Przynajmniej ty nic nie zrobisz. Ja poczekam, aż dowiem się na ten temat więcej. Przez jakiś czas nie będziemy korzystać z tuneli, rozumiesz?

Pokiwała głową.

- A to oznacza, że moje conocne wizyty u ciebie muszą się skończyć – powiedział, świdrując ją wzrokiem.

Poczuła rozczarowanie, ale nie dała po sobie tego poznać.

- Na jak długo? – spytała, siląc się na obojętność, ale jeśli nawet ona usłyszała, że jej głos się łamie, on musiał również to usłyszeć.

Milczał, wpatrując się w nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Wytrzymała jego spojrzenie, jednak napięcie, które zbudował między nimi w tej jednej chwili, było niemal namacalne.

Zrozumiała, że jej nie odpowie. I chyba wcale nie chciała usłyszeć odpowiedzi. Lepiej niech nie odpowiada, pomyślała, cokolwiek powie, nie spodoba mi się, a w tej chwili nie ma sensu się z nim o to wykłócać. Z jakiegoś powodu Akkarin miał wisielczy nastrój, a Sonea była zbyt senna, żeby z nim walczyć, albo gorzej – była tak zaspana, że mogłaby zacząć go błagać, by tylko móc go nadal widywać.

- Świetnie – przerwała milczenie. - Skoro i tak dziś nic nie zrobimy, to lepiej pójść spać. Ja zajmuję prawą stronę łóżka. Dla ciebie jest lewa. – Odwróciła się do łóżka, ściągnęła buty i kopnęła je pod drzwi.

- Nie sądzę, by to był dobry pomysł.

Znieruchomiała z narzutą w rękach, wpatrując się w ścianę za łóżkiem. Nie sądziła, że aż tak zaboli ją jego odmowa. Oczywiście, miał rację – to nie był dobry pomysł.

Zerknęła przez ramię. Jego spojrzenie, postawa i nieprzenikniona kamienna twarz sprawiły, że niemal natychmiast znów poczuła się skrępowana. Oceniał ją. Dlaczego zachowywał się tak dziwnie? Przypomniała sobie, co prawie zrobiła dziś wieczorem, gdy ukryli się w ciasnej wnęce ze skrzynią z książkami o czarnej magii. Pewnie chodziło mu właśnie o to. Na pewno domyślił się wtedy, że chciała go pocałować i teraz uważa, że Sonea zachęca go do czegoś więcej. Jej twarz oblał gorący rumieniec, ale Akkarin tego nie mógł zauważyć, bo odwrócił się do biurka i oparł długie palce na szyjce butelki wina, jakby zastanawiał się, czy chce więcej. Obok szklanka stała pusta.

- Nie wypada, żebym u ciebie spał. Ponownie – powiedział. – Ostatnio mogło to skończyć się źle.  
Źle? Chodziło mu o Tanię? Pilnujących go magów? Czy raczej o to, że śpiąc, wcisnęła się w jego ramiona? Sonea nie potrafiła powstrzymać śmiechu, pełnego irytacji i gniewu.

- A gdzie pójdziesz? – spytała.

Wzruszył ramionami, nadal odwrócony do niej plecami.

- Do rezydencji nie dostaniesz się niezauważony.

- Do świtu już niedaleko. Przeczekam gdzieś.

- Jak sobie chcesz. Ja idę spać.

Położyła się w ubraniu przy ścianie, dając mu wybór - zostawiła połowę wąskiego łóżka wolną. Zamknęła oczy, myśląc o tym, że dzisiejszego dnia wszystko popsuła. Wiedział o jej głupich uczuciach i pewnie uważał ją z tego powodu za jeszcze głupszą niż dotąd. Sen nie chciał przyjść, więc wsłuchiwała się w ciszę i czekała na jego wyjście. Czasem miała wrażenie, że już go nie ma i została w pokoju sama, bo nawet ani jeden szmer nie zakłócał spokoju nocy, ale wtedy znów łapała uchem jego cichy oddech. Skoro nie chciał tu zostać, to dlaczego sobie nie poszedł? Na co czekał?

W końcu zasnęła. Śniło jej się, że jest znowu w podziemiach z Akkarinem, a on tym razem zamiast ją odsunąć, przyciąga mocno do siebie, chwyta za podbródek, dotyka wargami jej ust i nagle… przed nią znajduje się Ichani, która nie powinna żyć, a jednak nadal żyje i trzyma ją mocno za gardło przyciśniętą do bariery areny. Tylko tym razem jej dłonie nie dotykają źródła energii, ale próbują uwolnić się od kleszczy na gardle. Śniło jej się przerażenie Akkarina i jej własna krew w ustach. Śniło się jej, że spała, a gdy się obudziła było ciemno, przyjemny, ciepły ciężar przyciskał się do jej pleców, pośladków i ud, i obejmowało ją silne ramię. Czuła pod palcami, na piersi dłoń, oddech we włosach i gorąco rozlewające się po jej ciele od podbrzusza po serce.

Kiedy obudziła się rano, bolała ją głowa, leżała zwinięta w kłębek na brzegu łóżka, a pokój był pusty.

* * *

Od razu po ostatniej lekcji udała się do sali, w której wykładał Rothen. Chciała odwołać dzisiejszą kolację, żeby nie psuć mu wieczoru swoim podłym nastrojem. Znów zacząłby wypytywać się jej, co się dzieje, a ona nie miała co mu powiedzieć.

Sonea cicho wślizgnęła się do pomieszczenia. Rothen podniósł wzrok znad kokilek wypełnionych kolorowymi proszkami i konstrukcji ze szklanych naczyń połączonych rurkami, które właśnie rozłączał i układał w stojącym obok pudełku. Powitał ją zmęczonym uśmiechem. Podeszła do niego i zabrała się do czyszczenia manierek. Przez chwilę pracowali w milczeniu. Jej mentor wydawał się być daleko myślami.

- Zdanie Czarnego Maga Akkarina coraz częściej wraca do łask, jeśli chodzi o sprawy Gildii. Sądzisz, że Starszyzna dobrze robi, że zaczyna nadstawiać dla niego ucha?

Sonea zamarła ze szklaną fiolką w dłoni. Rothen rzadko rozmawiał na temat Akkarina.

- Akkarin nie zawiódł ich zaufania odkąd przyznano mu trochę swobody - powiedziała ostrożnie.

Obawiała się, że jej mocno bijące serce zdradzi jej uczucia. Zawsze gdy ktoś wspominał przy niej Akkarina, jej ciało nie reagowało normalnie.

- A ty mu ufasz? – zapytał, przypatrując się jej bacznie.

Odwróciła wzrok i wpatrzyła się w ścianę naprzeciwko.

_Tak bardzo, jak tobie,_ odpowiedziała w myślach, ale na głos rzekła:

- Tak. Wiem, że chce dobrze dla Gildii.

Rothen pokiwał w milczeniu głową.

- Mówią o morderstwach w slumsach. Prawdopodobnie była to czarna magia, ale…

- Chyba nie podejrzewają Akkarina? – przerwała Rothenowi. Krew w jej żyłach przyspieszyła, ale tym razem ze strachu. - Przecież on nie może nawet wyjść poza teren Gildii.

- Nikt nie sądzi, że to Akkarin. A przynajmniej Starszyzna. Czarny Mag jest zawsze bacznie obserwowany. Nawet, gdy o tym nie wie.

To nie prawda, bo gdyby tak było, wiedzieliby o jego nocnych wycieczkach. Akkarin jest sprytniejszy niż oni. Na myśl o tym Sonea poczuła rozbawienie, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie o morderstwach.

- Niewiele brakuje, aby Czarny Mag dostał pozwolenie na wyjście do Slumsów – powiedział Rothen. - Zwolennicy racji Akkarina żądają reakcji Gildii, ale Wielki Mistrz Balkan jeszcze zwleka.  
Sonea skinęła głową. A więc Akkarin dostanie to, czego chciał. Będzie walczył. Powinna się cieszyć, ale żołądek zacisnął się jej nieprzyjemnie. Dlaczego tak się o niego boję? Przecież zabił już tylu szpiegów.

- Pójdę już. Muszę zajrzeć do biblioteki.

- Pamiętaj, że dziś jesz ze mną kolację – przypomniał Rothen.

- Pamiętam.

Wyszła z sali, ale zamiast do Biblioteki skierowała się ku schodom prowadzącym do wyjścia z Uniwersytetu.

- Soneo!

Jeszcze przed momentem szła, rozmyślając o tym, co usłyszała, a w następnej chwili unosiła się nad ziemią, zamknięta w czyichś objęciach. Kiedy dotknęła nogami ziemi, zobaczyła uśmiechniętą twarz Uzdrowiciela.

- Dorien – wysapała, bo wciąż brakowało jej tchu od zbyt mocnego uścisku. - Przyjechałeś?

- Ojciec nie mówił, że się mnie spodziewa? – spytał, nieumiejętnie ukrywając rozczarowanie.

- Oczywiście, że mi powiedział, ale nie pamiętałam, że to już dziś.

- Udało mi się dotrzeć dzień wcześniej. I dzięki temu będę miał cały dzień więcej dla mojej starej przyjaciółki.

- Nie takiej starej. – Dała mu kuksańca w bok.

- Nie – przyznał ze śmiechem.

Miło było usłyszeć znów ten beztroski śmiech. Dorrien odsunął ją na odległość ramion i przyjrzał się jej dokładnie.

- Podrosłaś.

Zaśmiała się.

- Szybciej ty zmalejesz, niż ja urosnę.

- Nie o to mi chodziło. – Posłał jej łobuzerski uśmiech. Ale zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, co miał właściwie na myśli, odezwał się ponownie. - Proponuję spacer w ogrodach. Będziesz miała okazję opowiedzieć mi, co ciekawego dzieje się w Gildii.

- Czemuż by nie – zgodziła się bez wahania.

Musiała koniecznie zająć czymś myśli. Równie dobrze mogła spędzić czas z Dorrienem, a później jeszcze z Rothenem.

- Muszę tylko przywitać się z ojcem. Nie powiedziałem mu, że dotrę tak wcześnie, a nie chcę, żeby dowiedział się od kogoś innego, że jego niewdzięczny syn powrócił i nic mu nie powiedział. Znajdę cię w ogrodach.

- Jest w swojej sali.

Dorrien odszedł szybkim krokiem, więc skierowała się na schody. Schodziła za gromadką nowicjuszy z najmłodszych lat. Śmiali się i żartowali, nieświadomi zagrożenia ze strony Sachakan. Zazdrościła im tego z całego serca. Spojrzała w bok i go zobaczyła.

Choć stał daleko, wpatrywał się w nią swym czarnym, nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Skinął raz głową. Sonea wypuściła z sykiem powietrze. Do niedawna ten nic nie znaczący dla obcych oczu znak zawsze zapowiadał jego wieczorną wizytę, ale ostatnio Akkarin oznajmił, że nie będą się widywać i przez kilka dni dotrzymywał słowa. Czy to oznaczało, że dziś jednak przyjdzie?

Ktoś mocno szturchnął ją w ramię. To ciemnowłosy chłopak przepychał się pod prąd po schodach. Jeśli nie chciała mieć siniaków, zmuszona była mu ustąpić. Gdy ponownie spojrzała w kierunku Akkarina, jego już nie było.

Jednak dzień nie będzie taki zły, jak myślałam, uznała z uśmiechem, kiedy wkroczyła do ogrodów. Ominęła parę pierwszych ławek, skręciła w osłoniętą z jednej strony wysokim żywopłotem alejkę i usiadła na podwyższeniu na jej końcu. Stąd na pewno zobaczy Doriena, gdy tylko się pojawi. Sonea lubiła to miejsca przede wszystkim dlatego, że dawało pełny ogląd na to, co dzieje się w ogrodach. Nie zaskoczyło jej nawet, gdy wypatrzyła w oddali postać w czarnych szatach spacerującą z Administratorem.

Przynajmniej Akkarin nadal chciał, aby była na bieżąco z tym, co dzieje się wokół sprawy Ichanich. Bo nie miała wątpliwości, że właśnie w tym celu do niej przyjdzie - doinformować ją na temat morderstw w slumsach. Sonea westchnęła. Wspomnienie ich ostatniego spotkania wciąż kładło się ciężarem na jej sercu. Być może Akkarin znów zacznie przychodzić regularnie, o ile zapomniał już o tym, że tak nieudolnie próbowała go pocałować.

Jeśli przyjdzie, będę grzeczna, postanowiła, ale zaraz zmarszczyła brwi, gdy bardziej niepokojące myśli przemknęły przez jej głowę. _A może właśnie to moja ostatnia szansa, żeby spróbować? Może powinnam postawić wszystko na jedną kartę? _

Wtem sobie przypomniała coś, co posłało ciarki grozy wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. _Muszę coś zrobić, muszę go ostrzec. _Podsłuchała rano rozmowę dwóch Wojowników. Zauważono, że ktoś zdjął bariery zabezpieczające w podziemiach. Sonea domyślała się ze to Akkarin i nie wątpiła, że Wojownicy przyjrzą się temu bliżej, więc jeśli Akkarin skorzysta dziś z podziemnych przejść, najprawdopodobniej go złapią.

Wstała i zaczęła rozglądać się, szukając wśród gości ogrodu postaci w czerni. Zauważyła go niedaleko, tylko dwie alejki dalej. Nadal przechadzał się powolnym krokiem z Lorlenem u boku. Nie mogła po prostu do niego podejść. Dawno już ustalili, że nie będą dawać innym powodów do podejrzeń. W takim razie jak? Zerknęła na księgę w dłoni i uśmiechnęła się przebiegle. Gdyby wyszła zza rogu alejki, której ściany z żywopłotu nie pozwalały zobaczyć, co znajduje się za zakrętem, wyglądałoby to na przypadkowe spotkanie. Musi tylko dobrze obliczyć czas. Ruszyła powoli w kierunku miejsca przecięcia dróg.

Szacowała, że Akkarin ma do pokonania jeszcze dziesięć kroków, zanim jego ścieżka połączy się z jej.

_Dziewięć, osiem… _

- Soneo! – Za jej plecami rozległo się wołanie. Zerknęła przez ramię.

_Siedem, sześć… _

Dorrien. Musiał przyjść akurat w tej chwili?

_Pięć, cztery… _

Młody uzdrowiciel zawołał ją ponownie. Nie mogła udawać, że go nie słyszy. Odmachała mu, ale się nie zatrzymała.

_Jeszcze trzy, dwa… _

Zerknęła za siebie. Dorrien zbliżał się szybko. Nagle uderzyła o coś miękkiego. Zachwiała się lekko, ale czyjaś dłoń złapała ją za ramię i pomogła zachować równowagę. Rozwarła palce zaciśnięte na księdze, przypominając sobie, że zapomniała wypuścić ją z rąk. Wolumin z głuchym łoskotem odbił się od trawiastego podłoża. Dopiero wtedy się odwróciła i napotkała rozbawione spojrzenie szarych oczu Lorlena.

- Nic ci się nie stało, Soneo?

- Nie. Przepraszam, nie zauważyłam – wydukała. – Administratorze Lorlenie – dodała, gdy przypomniała sobie o grzecznościach.

- Sonei zapewne nic nie jest, ale książka nie miała tyle szczęścia – odezwał się Akkarin, obracając w dłoniach jej księgę. To na niego zamierzała przypadkowo wpaść, nie na Lorlena.

- Czarny Magu. – Skłoniła z szacunkiem głową.

Akkarin uśmiechał się prawie że niezauważalnie.

- Proszę. – Podał jej wolumin.

Jego długie palce rozpostarły się na całej powierzchni okładki. Ułatwia mi zadanie, uśmiechnęła się do siebie i chwyciła brzeg księgi, tak by dotknąć jego skóry.

_~ Przyjdę dziś. Musimy porozmawiać_. – Usłyszała w myślach, zanim zdążyła odezwać się pierwsza.  
_~ Nie!_ – posłała natychmiastową odpowiedź.

Twarz Akkarina stała się nagle maską chłodnej obojętności. Jednak Sonea zbyt dobrze go znała. Za jego nieprzychylnym wzrokiem, czaił się gniew, którego powodem była jej odmowa. Serce zatrzepotało jej w piersi mocniej na myśl, że mógł ją źle zrozumieć. Zacisnęła palce na jego dłoni, nie pozwalając mu cofnąć ręki.

_~ Czekaj! Nie możesz. Wystawili straże w podziemiach_ – wykrzyczała do niego w myślach, ale zabrał dłoń i nie wiedziała, czy udało się jej przekazać wszystko.

Akkarin spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem, a potem odwrócił się i odszedł. Lorlen przez chwilę wyglądał na zaskoczonego nagłym odejściem Czarnego Maga, po chwili pokręcił głową, jakby z rezygnacją.

- Do widzenia, Soneo. Mistrzu Dorrienie – powiedział, po czym pośpieszył za magiem.

Sonea zerknęła przez ramię i spostrzegła, że Dorrien rzeczywiście dołączył do jej boku. Lorlen dogonił już Akkarina i teraz kierowali się szybkim krokiem ku wyjściu z ogrodów. Mam nadzieję, że Akkarin mnie usłyszał, pomyślała. Jednak miała obawy, że mógł ją zrozumieć zupełnie na opak.

- Dlaczego tak na mnie spojrzał? – Usłyszała obok.

Uniosła brwi i spojrzała na Dorriena.

- Jak?

Dorrien skrzywił się.

- Nie ważne. Odkąd wiadomo kim naprawdę jest, stał się jeszcze bardziej przerażający.

- Akkarin cię przeraża? – Zaśmiała się.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystkich przeraża. A ciebie nie?

W odpowiedzi tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno, a następnie pociągnęła młodego maga za rękaw, by mogli rozpocząć spacer.

* * *

**A/N** Wróciłam (w końcu zabrałam się do pisania). Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Dziękuję za komentarze i czekam na następne :P


	10. Chapter 10

Sonea po raz kolejny tego wieczoru stanęła przed ścianą pokoju, na której znajdowały się ukryte drzwi prowadzące w podziemia Gildii. _Przyjdzie?_ Czekała na niego już godzinę. Może jednak usłyszał jej ostrzeżenie, albo gorzej – złapali go. Sonea uniosła dłoń ku koralom na szyi, nieprzyzwyczajona do nieznanego na co dzień ciężaru. Dostała je dziś rano razem z winem i tajemniczym liścikiem, ale dopiero wieczorem zdążyła rozpakować przesyłkę.

_Mam tajemniczego wielbiciela._ Parsknęła śmiechem.

Magowie nie powinni nosić świecidełek, jednak na palcach wielu nowicjuszek z Domów widywała bogato zdobione pierścienie, a u mężczyzn sygnety. Korale nałożyła jednak bardziej z ciekawości, niż dla przyjemności. Ściśle przylegały do skóry i czasem miała wrażenie, że brakuje jej powietrza.

Podeszła do biurka i podsunęła bliżej małe lusterko. Paciorki skrzyły się krwistą czerwienią na tle jej bladej szyi, jednak uznała, że wcale nie dodają jej uroku. Zawsze bawiły ją kobiety, które stroiły się po to, aby mężczyzna zwrócił na nie uwagę. _Głupia gąska_, powiedziała na głos do swego odbicia i prawie je zerwała, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszała chrobot za ścianą.

Akkarin. Przyszedł. Serce zatrzepotało jej w piersi.

- Słyszałaś? – zapytał zamiast zwyczajowego przywitania, zatrzymując się tuż za wejściem.

Włosy miał wilgotne, jakby dopiero co przechadzał się w deszczu.

- Morderstwa w slumsach. Tak, słyszałam. Jak się tu dostałeś?

Zmrużył oczy, ale odpowiedział.

- Z łaźni.

- Ach.

Czyli to w ten sposób ominął Wojowników w podziemiach. Z łaźni dotarł do Uniwersytetu, a stamtąd tu. Te drogi nie łączyły się bezpośrednio z siecią rozległych podziemi Gildii, więc mogły być mniej pilnowane.

Akkarin oparł się o regał z książkami i założył ręce na piersi.

- Jeszcze nie zdecydowali, czy powinni mnie wysłać, ale już prawie ich przekonałem, że należy się temu przyjrzeć z bliska – powiedział, wpatrując się przed siebie.

- A jeśli każą ci czekać?

- Poczekam.

- Przecież tam giną ludzie.

- Wiem i oni też to w końcu zrozumieją, ale będę czekał, aż pójdą po rozum do głowy.

W takim razie ja to zrobię, postanowiła. Zaczerpnę mocy z Areny i go zabiję. Już jednego człowieka zabiłam. A to była Ichani, nie zwykły szpieg.

- I ty też nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

- Nie miałam zamiaru.

Oderwał plecy od regału.

- Nie? – Uniósł brew.

Zacisnęła usta. Za dobrze ją znał.

- Choćby liczba morderstw zwiększyła się dziesięciokrotnie, a Starszyzna nadal nie pozwoliła mi walczyć, nic nie zrobisz. Nadal nie będziesz wychodzić poza obręb Gildii, rozumiesz?

Sonea zacisnęła usta ze złości, spoglądając uparcie w jego czarne, twarde oczy. To nie Akkarina miała przed sobą, nawet nie ponurego Czarnego Maga Gildii, tylko Wielkiego Mistrza, chłodnego i niedostępnego, takiego jakim go poznała. _Co się z nim działo?_

- Tak – odpowiedziała w końcu.

- A więc cieszę się, że to już ustaliliśmy.

Spojrzał na biurko. Z myślą o nim przygotowała wino, które dziś dostała, oraz dwie szklanki.

- Czekasz na kogoś?

- Na ciebie.

Odwrócił głowę, ale Sonea zdążyła zauważyć, że przez chwilę jego twarz rozświetlił lekki uśmiech i od razu poczuła, jak kleszcze niepewności, które zaciskały się na jej sercu, puszczają. Akkarin podszedł, wziął butelkę i przyjrzał się poszarzałej etykiecie.

- Czyżby Ceryni zmienił dostawcę wina? – zapytał chłodno i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: - A jednak udałaś się do slumsów, pomimo że obiecałaś mi co innego.

Tego miała już dość.

- Nie widziałam się z Cerym. Wino i korale dostałam od kogoś innego - wykrzyczała.

Kiedy dostała prezent przez chwilę myślała, że to może Akkarin jej to przysłał. Jednak on nie był zdolny do takich gestów. Poza tym wino nie było ciemnym anureńskim, które należało do jego ulubionych. Po co miałby wysyłać jej gorsze wino, skoro i tak musiałby je sam wypić. Teraz rozumiała już, jaka była naiwnie głupia, że nawet przez chwilę sądziła, że to mógł być on.

- Od Dorriena – stwierdził obojętnym tonem.

Ta obojętność rozgniewała ją jeszcze bardziej. Sonea chciała, żeby poczuł zazdrość, że komuś na niej zależy. Chociaż przez chwilę.

- Nie - zaprzeczyła. - Nie wiem od kogo. Dostałam tylko liścik, ale nie było tam imienia. Widocznie mam sekretnego wielbiciela – powiedziała, wiedząc, jak infantylnie to zabrzmiało.

Przesunęła dłonią po koralikach na szyi. Akkarin podążył wzrokiem za jej ręką, a potem spojrzał ponownie na wino w dłoni.

- Pokaż mi liścik – nakazał.

Sonea nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Pokaż – powtórzył ostrzej.

Zaskoczyło ją jego rozdrażnienie. Nie takiej zazdrości się spodziewała.

- To nie twoja sprawa – powiedziała buńczucznym tonem.

- Mylisz się, Soneo, to jest moja sprawa.

Uniosła podbródek i wbiła w niego uparte spojrzenie. Czekał niewzruszony. W końcu uznała, że nie odpuści i sięgnęła do kieszeni po liścik. Wyrwał kartkę z jej dłoni i szybko przebiegł po niej wzrokiem. Zaczerwieniła się, na myśl o treści, jaką prezentował wypisany na niej wierszyk. Nie było tam mowy o miłości, ale wychwalał jej piękno pod niebiosa, choć przecież nikt nigdy nie uważał jej za piękną. Jeszcze gorzej poczuła się, gdy Akkarin przeniósł na nią spojrzenie, chłodne i kalkulujące. Przez dłuższy czas przyglądał się jej twarzy, a potem zerknął na korale zdobiące jej szyję i wydał z siebie pomruk niezadowolenia.

W mgnieniu oka znalazł się tuż przy niej. Nawet nie zdążyła zareagować, kiedy uniósł ręce do jej szyi i w następnej chwili poczuła lekkie ukłucie bólu. Jak sparaliżowana obserwowała, jak zerwany sznur upada na łóżko, a w ślad za nim czerwone paciorki korali rozsypują się z brzdękiem po drewnianej podłodze i narzucie.

- Czy wiesz, co zrobiłaś? – powiedział z gwałtownością w głosie.

Sonea jeszcze nigdy nie widziała go tak rozwścieczonego. Jego twarz zazwyczaj nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, teraz była pełna gniewu. Nie gniewu, poprawiła się, to była czysta furia. Cofnęła się przed nim o krok.

Akkarin wskazał ręką na rozsypane koraliki.

- Jeśli choć jeden z nich był krwawym klejnotem, zdradziłaś im wszystko. Zdradziłaś wszystkie słabości Gildii, swoje i… moje.

Otworzyła szeroko oczy, kiedy uświadomiła sobie, o czym mówił. Usta Akkarina wykrzywiły się w grymasie ponurej satysfakcji. Podszedł do łóżka, wyszarpnął spomiędzy pościeli koszulę nocną Sonei i zaczął przekładać koraliki za pomocą magii na rozłożony materiał.

- Nie sądziłem, że jesteś taka… - zawahał się – …nierozsądna – dokończył i zrozumiała, dlaczego się zawahał. Aby nie nazwać jej zachowania głupotą lub czymś jeszcze gorszym. - Jak mogłem zapomnieć, że jesteś tylko niedouczoną nowicjuszką? – Wydał z siebie odgłos pełen irytacji. - Już wiedzą, że Gildia boi się czarnej magii. Że tylko ja mogę im się przeciwstawić, ja i drugi czarny mag, którego muszę ukrywać nawet przed samą Gildią. Wiedzą, że nie zbierasz mocy. Jesteś za słaba, by się obronić. A jak ja mam cię chronić, skoro ty nie potrafisz się ochronić nawet przed swoją własną głupotą?

Powinna się bać, powinna zastanawiać się, co w tej sytuacji zrobić, a jednak jedyne, o czym mogła w tej chwili myśleć to ból, jaki zadawały jej słowa Akkarina.

_Ja tylko chciałam ładnie wyglądać. Dla ciebie. _

- Wiedzą, że mam problemy ze swobodnym poruszaniem się nawet po terenie Gildii, a nasze potajemne spotkania mogą narobić nam sporo problemów – mówił, chodząc po pokoju i poszukując zagubionych koralików. - Co gorsza znają tajemnice samej Gildii, słabo chronione podziemia. I nasz kontakt w slumsach, mój sposób działania, moje plany. Twoje tajemnice i obawy.

Ostatecznie przykucnął przy łóżku i zamilkł.

Przesunął jeden z paciorków na brzeg koszuli i przesunął nad nim ręką, unikając bezpośredniego kontaktu ze skórą.

- Chodź tu, pomożesz mi z przeglądaniem tego. Tych koralików jest od cholery. Przypomnij też sobie, o czym myślałaś, odkąd założyłaś korale. Musimy poznać, co nieświadomie mogłaś im przekazać, żeby wiedzieć, jak zareagować. Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć, bo wolałbym nie zaglądać w twoje wspomnienia.

To przeraziło ją jeszcze bardziej. O czym mogła myśleć w przeciągu tej godziny? Jęknęła w duchu. O wszystkim, ale tylko tym wszystkim związanym z Akkarinem. Wszystko im zdradziła. A jeśli Akkarin zechce sprawdzić jej wspomnienia, on także wszystko będzie wiedział.

Obserwowała, jak Czarny Mag odrzuca na bok koraliki, jeden po drugim.

- Równie dobrze może okazać się, że dostałaś zwykłe korale od któregoś z adoratorów. – W tonie jego głosu pobrzmiewała lekka drwina, co sprawiło, że jej serce przecięło nowe ukłucie bólu.

- Nie mam adoratorów – odezwała się pustym głosem.

Akkarin wydał z siebie zduszone parsknięcie i spojrzał na nią po raz pierwszy, od momentu kiedy zerwał jej naszyjnik z szyi.

Sonea zamknęła oczy i odwróciła twarz, aby nie mógł zobaczyć jej emocji. Wiedziała, że znów się wygłupiła, zakładając korale, które dostała od niewiadomo kogo, co same w sobie było już podejrzane. Tylko tym razem jej zaślepienie mogło mieć gorsze skutki, niż tylko jej urażona duma.

Szaty Akkarina zaszeleściły. Zdjęta paniką, po omacku przesunęła się bliżej biurka. _Nie może mnie teraz zobaczyć. Muszę być silna._ Powieki zacisnęła jeszcze mocniej, aby powstrzymać zbierającą się pod nimi wilgoć.

- Skaleczyłem cię, kiedy zerwałem naszyjnik. – Usłyszała głos tuż za plecami.

Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że czuje pieczenie na karku. Chciała odpowiedzieć, że nic jej nie jest, ale gardło miała ściśnięte, a jej usta drżały. Skóra lekko zaswędziała, gdy Akkarin dotknął palcami zadrapania i wysłał trochę uzdrawiającej mocy.

- Trzęsiesz się – stwierdził.

Chwycił ją za ramiona i odwrócił delikatnie do siebie.

- Spójrz na mnie.

Pokręciła głową, na co westchnął cicho.

Ujął jej podbródek w dwa palce i przekręcił, tak aby była zmuszona na niego spojrzeć, ale Sonea nie pozwoliła sobie na otworzenie oczu.

- Nie bój się. Dopóki żyję, nic ci nie zrobią.

To nie ze strachu drżała. Otworzyła oczy. Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią ponuro, ale z determinacją wypisaną na twarzy. Poczuła kolejny ucisk w środku.

_Co ja zrobiłam? Po co założyłam te korale? Przecież nawet mi się nie podobały. Jeśli Akkarin przeze mnie zginie, nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Aż do śmierci, która zapewne nastąpi niedługo po tym, ponieważ bez Akkarina Gildia nie miała szans na przetrwanie. _Świadomość, jak bardzo wszystkich zawiodła, była niemal nie do zniesienia.

Coś musiało się odmalować na jej twarzy, bo lód w jego czarnych oczach stopniał, a twarda linia ust zmiękła. Wzrok Akkarina wędrował po rysach jej twarzy, jakby czegoś szukał, a jednak zawsze dłużej zatrzymywał się na jej ustach. Poczuła uderzenie gorąca, gdy to sobie uświadomiła i chociaż Akkarin był tak blisko, że czuła jego gorący oddech na skórze, sama przestała oddychać. W jej żyłach popłynęła niewysłowiona potrzeba, która zamieniała jej krew w lawę. Tak bardzo miała ochotę dotknąć go, wtulić się w niego i go pocałować, a jednocześnie uciec nim te potrzeby zamienią się w coś silniejszego, nim popchnął ją do działania.

- Powinnam…

Resztę słów Akkarin stłumił pocałunkiem. Po chwili nie pamiętała nawet, co chciała powiedzieć. Objął ją i przyciągnął łagodnie do siebie, wtedy zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję. Jego usta muskały jej usta drażniąco delikatnie, jakby obawiał się, że zrobi jej krzywdę. Dłonie Akkarina powoli przesunęły się niżej, z jej pleców do podstawy kręgosłupa i jej ciało odpowiedziało kolejnym uderzeniem gorąca. Poprzez oddzielające ich szaty czuła żar jego ciała i twardość napiętych mięśni.

Jego usta wręcz drażniły delikatnością wobec napięcia, które budowało się w jej brzuchu i niżej, między nogami. Chciała więcej. Rozchyliła wargi i jęknęła bezgłośnie, czując dotknięcie jego języka. Odpowiedział z zapałem, którego się nie spodziewała. Przesunął dłonie na jej pośladki i przycisnął się do niej biodrami. Jeśli wcześniej mogła się tylko domyślać, teraz miała dowód na jego pożądanie.

Ich usta trwały złączone w szalonym, gorączkowym tańcu, gdy powoli spychał ją w stronę biurka. Jej pośladki uderzyły o brzeg mebla, ale Akkarin uniósł ją lekko i posadził na krawędzi, wciskając się biodrami między jej uda. Sapnęła, czując chwilową ulgę w napięciu, które wzrosło w jej ciele i wczepiła dłonie w jego włosy. Wydał z siebie niezrozumiały dźwięk, a po chwili jego ręce błądziły już bez zahamowań po całym jej ciele.

Zawsze był taki powściągliwy, że jego żądza ją zaskoczyła. W tej chwili nie pozostało w nim nic z opanowania, które zazwyczaj było nieodłącznym elementem jego postawy.

Kiedy sięgnął do pasa jej spodni, poczuła niepewność. Czy powinni pozwolić sobie na tak wiele? Ale przecież tego chciała, o tym śniła nocami, a reakcje jej ciała były tego dowodem. Była gotowa oddać się chwili. Akkarin jednak musiał zauważyć te krótkotrwałe napięcie w jej mięśniach, bo oderwał się od niej raptownie i wyprostował. Spojrzała w uważne, pytające oczy. Nagle zacisnął mięśnie szczęki i ruszył w stronę drzwi od jej pokoju.

Obserwowała go nieruchoma, niezdolna wydobyć z gardła żadnego dźwięku. Zatrzymał się i przez chwilę myślała, że otworzy drzwi i po prostu sobie wyjdzie, ale odwrócił się i nie spoglądając na nią, ruszył w kierunku przeciwległej ściany. Śledziła go wzrokiem, aż stanął przed wejściem do podziemi. Wtedy ześlizgnęła się z biurka.

Nie mógł odejść. Nie chodziło nawet o pocałunek. Nadal zostawała kwestia korali. Sonea zerknęła w stronę łóżka. Czerwone paciorki leżały zapomniane na koszuli.

- Chyba nie zamierzasz teraz uciec? – spytała.

- Nie uciekam – odpowiedział z lekkim wyrzutem, odwracając się do niej. – Myślę.

To zaniepokoiło ją bardziej. Czuła, że czeka ją ciężka rozmowa. Akkarin przeczesał włosy obiema rękami i znów zaczął przemierzać pokój. Sonea zastąpiła mu drogę.

Jej wątpliwości odbijały się w jego twarzy. Nie było dla nich przyszłości. Nie dla Czarnego Maga i nowicjuszki ze slumsów. A jednak… Wciąż czuła na ustach smak jego pocałunków.

- Soneo…

Nie miała zamiaru pozwolić mu mówić. Nie skończyli sprawy. Złapała jedną ręką za szatę na piersi, drugą chwyciła jego kark i pociągnęła do siebie. Nie opierał się, gdy przywarła ustami do jego ust. Objął dłońmi jej twarz, pogłębiając pocałunek. Pod dłonią na piersi wyczuwała szybkie uderzenia jego serca i nie wiedziała, czy to jego krew czy jej własna szumi jej w uszach. Mogłaby tak trwać w nieskończoność, ale Akkarin oderwał swe usta, jak dla niej zbyt szybko. Jego czarne oczy błyszczały.

- I co my z tym zrobimy?

Przeciągnął kciukiem po jej dolnej wardze, przyglądając się jej z lekkim uśmiechem.

Sonea podskoczyła na dźwięk pukania do drzwi.

- Ahrind? – spytał Akkarin, zerkając nad jej głową na wejście do pokoju.

Drzwi otworzyły się ze zgrzytem, zanim zdążyła się zastanowić nad którymkolwiek z pytań.

Odskoczyła od Akkarina i wbiła wzrok w niechcianego gościa. Ku jej zdumieniu nie był to mag, który opiekował się Domem Nowicjuszy, lecz…

- Dorrien – wysapała zaskoczona.

- Nie zamknęłaś drzwi – powiedział w tym samym momencie Akkarin. W jego glosie pobrzmiewała rezygnacja lub niedowierzanie, nie potrafiła tego jednoznacznie określić.

Niepokój popłynął w jej żyłach zamiast krwi. Młody Uzdrowiciel stał w progu z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy, ale zaraz jego oblicze objął strach.

- Zostaw ją – krzyknął.

W następnej chwili Sonea poczuła, jak otacza ją ochronna tarcza Akkarina. Czas jakby zwolnił, albo miała tylko takie wrażenie, bo we trójkę wciąż trwali bez ruchu, podczas gdy za plecami Dorriena pojawiały się co chwila jakieś twarze. To inni nowicjusze, mieszkańcy jej piętra, z ciekawości wyszli zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

- Och, nie dobrze – powiedziała cicho, bardziej do siebie, widząc, że sprawy obrały zły kierunek.

- Zostaw ją – powtórzył Dorrien, choć przecież Akkarin nawet jej nie dotykał.

- Wejdź i nie próbuj niczego głupiego. – Usłyszała za sobą zimny, nieznoszący sprzeciwu głos Czarnego Maga.

Widziała, jak Dorrien ocenia swe szanse. Mag wzdrygnął się, kiedy niewidzialna siła popchnęła go do środka. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nim hukiem, a Akkarin opuścił tarczę.

- Wszystko widziałem – odezwał się Dorrien, mierząc w Akkarina wzrokiem pełnym jawnej pogardy.

Sonea poczuła, że krew uderza jej do twarzy, a kolana miękną. Wszystko widział. A jednak zostali przyłapani i to przez osobę, której najmniej się tu dziś spodziewała. Przecież powiedziała mu, żeby dziś zostawił ją w spokoju. Powinna wiedzieć lepiej. Poczuła, jak narasta w niej gniew.

- Miałeś dziś nie przychodzić – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Dorrien zerknął na nią zdumiony wybuchem.

- Pomyślałem… nieważne, co sobie pomyślałem. – Przeniósł ponownie wzrok wyżej, na maga za jej plecami. - Ale widzę, że przyszedłem w porę. Teraz ją puścisz, albo zwołam tu wszystkich magów Gildii.

- Zapewniłbyś im interesujące widowisko – powiedział Akkarin tonem, który świadczył, że uważa zupełnie inaczej. – Zazdrosny uzdrowiciel próbujący zastraszyć Czarnego Maga.

Sonea wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. Zauważyła, że twarz Dorriena pąsowieje.

- Ale interesuje mnie jedno, dlaczego twoim zdaniem powinni się tym zainteresować?

- Nie jestem zazdrosny – wydusił z siebie Dorrien. – Widziałem wszystko. Widziałem, jak jej to robisz. Widziałem, jak ją zmuszasz do… do…

Sonea poczuła, jak rośnie w niej panika. Musiała coś zrobić. Dorrien domyślił się, że się całowali i sądził, że Akkarin ją do tego zmusił.

- Dorrien, to nie tak. Akkarin…

- Nie, Soneo. Pozwól mu mówić – Akkarin przerwał jej stanowczo.

Spojrzała na niego. Jego oczy były twarde i zdeterminowane. Niewiarygodne, jak on w jednej chwili potrafi stać się nieprzystępny, jakby był kimś obcym, pomyślała.

- Opowiedz, co takiego widziałeś, a może zaraz wyjaśnimy te nieporozumienie – powiedział. – A może i nie – dodał ciszej.

- Używałeś na niej swojej brudnej czarnej magii.

Teraz Sonea była już całkowicie skołowana. Więc to nie o pocałunku mówił. Akkarin posłał jej znaczące spojrzenie.

- Interesujące – mruknął.

Wyminął ją i stanął bliżej młodego Uzdrowiciela.

- To poważne oskarżenie. Nie wolno mi praktykować czarnej magii.

- Właśnie.

- I tego nie robiłem.

Dorrien zaśmiał się ponuro.

- Teraz tak mówisz. Gdyby to była prawda, pozwoliłbyś jej teraz odejść.

- Sonea może odejść w każdej chwili, jednak to jej pokój i nie wydaje mi się, żeby chciała stąd wyjść.

- Bo ją zastraszyłeś.

- Jakoś nie widzę, by Sonei działa się krzywda. – W głosie Akkarina zaczynała pobrzmiewać irytacja.

- Teraz nie, ale była przerażona, kiedy wszedłem.

Sonea obserwowała tę dziwaczną wymianę zdań, przenosząc wzrok z jednego maga na drugiego, aż w końcu roześmiała się w głos.

Magowie zamilkli.

- Przepraszam, to jest po prostu głupie – powiedziała w końcu. - Akkarin przyszedł tu na moją prośbę i nie zrobił nic sprzecznego z prawem Gildii – zwróciła się do Dorriena, choć nie do końca była przekonana o prawdziwości swych słów.

Młody uzdrowiciel zmarszczył brwi.

- Po co miałabyś go zapraszać?

_Ach, gdyby znał prawdę…_

- Dlatego – powiedział Akkarin, wręczając Dorianowi liścik, który dostała od nieznajomego.

Uzdrowiciel przeczytał kartkę i zwrócił na Akkarina oburzone spojrzenie.

- Ach, litości – syknął Akkarin z irytacją. – To nie ode mnie. Przypuszczamy, że to od jednego ze szpiegów Ichanich.

Dorrien wyglądał na coraz bardziej niepewnego.

- Nie rozumiem – odrzekł wreszcie.

- I nie musisz. Sonei może grozić z ich strony wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, to jedyne co powinieneś zrozumieć. I o tym z Soneą dziś rozmawialiśmy.

Dorrien pokręcił głową.

- To dlaczego, gdy wszedłem trzymałeś rękoma jej głowę? - Dorrien rozszerzył nagle oczy. – Tak, jakbyś czytał jej myśli.

- Owszem, zapoznałem się ze wspomnieniami Sonei, bo mogły pomóc w rozwiązaniu zagadki – skłamał Akkarin. – Za jej pozwoleniem. Nie potrzebna do tego czarna magia.

Dorrien zmrużył oczy nieufnie.

- A jednak wygląda, jakby niedawno płakała.

Akkarin zamilkł. Na to nie miał argumentów.

- Przestraszyłam się, że znów coś mi zrobią. Ichani – powiedziała szeptem i nie było to dalekie od prawdy.

Dorrien popatrzył na nią z czułością, za którą miała ochotę go udusić. Wyglądał, jakby chciał do niej podejść, ale wysoka, mroczna postać Czarnego Maga zagradzała mu drogę.

- Wydaje mi się, że zaspokoiliśmy twoją ciekawość, Mistrzu Dorrienie. Możesz teraz wyjść.

Młody uzdrowiciel nie wyglądał na całkowicie przekonanego, ale skinął głową.

- Dobrze, że choć jedna osoba w tym pokoju ma trochę rozsądku – mruknął Akkarin i odwrócił się nagle do Sonei.

- A my zaraz dokończymy naszą rozmowę.

W jego głosie pobrzmiewała nutka ostrzeżenia, nijak nie można było doszukać się w nim innego znaczenia, a mimo to Sonea poczuła, że ciało ją zdradza i krew uderza do głowy.

I wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, kolejne tego wieczoru. Nowicjuszka jęknęła zirytowana. Akurat dziś wszystko wymykało się spod kontroli. Posłała Akkarinowi pełne niepokoju spojrzenie, ale on nie wyglądał na przestraszonego. Sposób, w jaki zaciskał usta, wskazywał raczej na niezadowolenie.

- Wezwałeś magów? – Akkarin spytał Dorriena.

- Nie.

- Dobrze. I jeśli chcesz dobra Sonei, lepiej niech to, co wydarzyło się w tym pokoju, zostanie między nami. Inaczej będę zmuszony przypomnieć ci, co leży na szali.

Dorien skrzywił się, słysząc lodowaty, mroczny głos Czarnego Maga.

- Soneo, otwórz drzwi.

- Przestań go straszyć – powiedziała, wymijając Akkarina i zmierzając do drzwi. – Akkarin nic ci nie zrobi – dodała łagodnie, żeby ukoić nerwy uzdrowiciela.

- Ja go nie straszę, tylko ostrzegam.

Stukanie było teraz bardziej natarczywe. Wzięła głęboki wdech i świadoma ciszy wyczekiwania za jej plecami, otworzyła drzwi, żeby przyjąć kolejnych gości.

- Co tu się wyprawia? Znów sprowadzasz sobie chłopców?

Oczywiście, Mistrz Ahrind. Odetchnęła z ulgą, spodziewając się tuzina Wojowników Gildii. Powinna być raczej zaskoczona, czemu zajęło mu to tak długo.

- Ostrzegałem, że jeśli to się powtórzy, odpowiesz przed Starszyzną.

Naparł mocniej ręką na drzwi. Tym razem pozwoliła mu na to, odsuwając się na bok. I tak nie mogła już ukryć obecności Akkarina. Na korytarzu kłębiło się od zaaferowanych nowicjuszy. Wszyscy musieli wiedzieć o obecności Czarnego Maga u niej w pokoju. Wszyscy, oprócz Ahrinda.

- Wielki Mistrz? – wybełkotał zaskoczony, a zaraz potem pobladł. – Jak…?

- Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzałem byłem jeszcze Czarnym Magiem – powiedział Akkarin sarkastycznie.

Podszedł do łóżka i zawinął to, co zostało z korali w jej koszulę, a następnie przywołał magią butelkę wina z biurka.

- Wygląda na to, że jednak to ja wyjdę – oznajmił Akkarin, zerkając przelotnie na Soneę, kiedy mijał ją w progu.

Mistrz Ahrind cofnął się przed Czarnym Magiem, ale Akkarin podszedł do niego i szepnął mu coś do ucha, coś, co spowodowało, że starszy mag zaczerwienił się na twarzy i zaczął zaprzeczać nerwowo głową.

Nowicjusze uciekali przed Akkarinem pod ściany, prawie tratując się nawzajem, pełni niemal namacalnej zgrozy, gdy mag w czarnych szatach zmierzał ku wyjściu.

Sonea w końcu zamknęła drzwi i odwróciła się do Uzdrowiciela. Była zbyt zła, zmęczona i pełna niepokoju, aby go teraz gościć, jednak wiedziała, że dla dobra Akkarina, powinna do końca rozwiać wszystkie wątpliwości.

- O jakich chłopcach on mówił?

- Kto?

- Mistrz Ahrind.

Nie takiego pytania się spodziewała. Na Dorriena też była zła. Za to, że przerwał jej taką chwilę z Akkarinem, za to, że jej nie posłuchał i za to, że był taki niedomyślny.

- Nie wiem. Mogło mu tylko chodzić o Akkarina, a jego trudno nazwać chłopcem – powiedziała wyzywająco.

- Acha – odpowiedział całkowicie uspokojony, co rozgniewało ją jeszcze bardziej.

Nawet nie przeszło mu przez myśl, że pomiędzy nią i Akkarinem mogło być coś więcej. Westchnęła, czując kiełkujące wyrzuty sumienia, że tak niesprawiedliwie traktuje Dorriena i opadła na łóżko, czekając na kolejne pytania.

* * *

**A/N:** Kolejny rozdział. Tym razem bardzo długi, więc na pisanie musiałam wyrywać każdą wolną chwilę w ciągu tygodnia. Mam nadzieję, że następny zdołam zamieścić w miarę szybko. Zastanawiam się tylko czy po tym rozdziale nie powinnam zmienić ratingu na M? Ale chyba jeszcze nie… Ktoś wie? :D Oczywiście, dziękuję również za komentarze. Zawsze czytam je z uśmiechem na ustach.


	11. Chapter 11

Na pierwszej lekcji nie mogła się skupić, ale w końcu tak zajęła się studiowaniem zadanego tekstu, że drgnęła dopiero wtedy, gdy nad jej głową odezwał się Mistrz Rodkin.

- Soneo, przyszedł twój mentor. Masz się z nim udać.

Rothen stał w drzwiach ze strapioną miną. Co tchu spakowała wszystkie notatki do kuferka i pospieszyła ku wyjściu. Rzadko zdarzało się, by mentor wyciągał ją z lekcji.

- Zostaliśmy wezwani do Administratora Lorlena. Zebrała się tam Starszyzna Gildii - powiedział.

Jej serce zabiło mocniej w piersi. Musiało chodzić o Akkarina.

- Po co?

- Nie jestem pewien. – Rothen zmarszczył czoło. - Podobno Akkarin był wczoraj u ciebie.

Czyżby Dorrien mu wszystko opowiedział? Albo Rothen po prostu usłyszał plotki krążące po Gildii.

- Owszem. – Westchnęła. - Nie zdążyłam ci powiedzieć, ale dostałam podejrzaną przesyłkę i Akkarin podejrzewa, że może mieć ona związek z czarną magią.

Na jej szczęście w budynku rozbrzmiał gong ogłaszający koniec lekcji i nowicjusze wylegli z sal, uniemożliwiając Rothenowi zadanie trudniejszych pytań. Chociażby takiego: skąd Akkarin wziął się w jej pokoju?

Na korytarzu przed gabinetem Administratora minęli kilku młodszych Wojowników, którzy przypatrywali się jej z ciekawością. Sonea poczuła, że ogarnia ją panika. Nie była przygotowana na wyjaśnienia. Nie wiedziała, co mówić. Kiedy weszła pomieszczenia jej serce przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej, ale tym razem nie ze strachu.

_Akkarin._

Stał oparty o parapet okna, z rękoma założonymi na piersi i wpatrywał się ponuro w Balkana, który zasiadł na krześle przy biurku Lorlena. Kiedy ją zobaczył, wyprostował się, a kąciki jego ust drgnęły w górę. Z trudem zdusiła w sobie chęć odwzajemnienia uśmiechu. Powstrzymała też ochotę podbiegnięcia do niego i rzucenia się mu w ramiona. Choć nie było to nawet możliwe w tym miejscu, nie mogła mieć też pewności co do reakcji z jego strony. Wczorajszy wieczór nastręczył wielu niewyjaśnionych jeszcze kwestii.

W pokoju przebywała również Mistrzyni Vinara, Sarin i kilku Wojowników. Sonea znów poczuła niepokój, przyglądając się ich twarzom.

- Soneo, podejdź bliżej – powiedział Administrator.

Zrobiła parę kroków, zatrzymując się przed biurkiem. Było puste nie licząc butelki wina, korali owiniętych w pół-prześwitujący papier oraz karty z wierszykiem leżącej na środku.

- Czarny Mag powiadomił nas, że dostałaś to wczoraj – odezwał się Balkan. – Czy to te same przedmioty? – Zatoczył dłonią nad stołem.

Sonea pokiwała głową.

- W winie była trucizna – oznajmił niespodziewanie Akkarin.

Poczuła się słabo. _Mogłam go zabić, a wraz z nim pewnie i połowę nowicjuszy. Może nawet wszystkich. To byłby koniec Gildii._ Mogłam GO zabić, uzmysłowiła sobie, czując jak kleszcze przerażenia zaciskają się wokół jej piersi ze zdwojoną siłą. Kolana ugięły się nagle pod nią, ale zdążyła chwyć za ramię Rothena, aby nie upaść.

- Źle się czujesz? - Rothen przyglądał się jej z troską.

Pokręciła głową.

- Podobno te przedmioty od początku wydały ci się podejrzane, dlaczego? – spytał Balkan.

- Ja… – Wzruszyła ramionami. - Ja po prostu nie dostaję takich rzeczy.

Vinara uśmiechnęła się do niej ze współczuciem.

- I dlatego poinformowałaś Czarnego Maga?

Przytaknęła.

- Co on robił wczoraj u ciebie w pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy?

Krew w żyłach Sonei nieznośnie przyspieszyła.

- Już to wyjaśniliśmy, Wielki Mistrzu Balkanie – wtrącił Akkarin z niezadowoleniem w głosie. - Chciałem przyjrzeć się tym przedmiotom z bliska i jak się później okazało, zarówno podejrzenia Sonei jak i moje były się słuszne.

- Wiem, ale chciałem usłyszeć to z ust Sonei. - Balkan zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej podejrzliwie. - Czy ktoś z biedniejszej części miasta może chcieć twojej krzywdy?

- Nie, chyba nie – odparła, zadowolona ze zmiany tematu.

- Wierszyk miłosny na karcie daje wrażenie, że osoba, która ci go przesłała, dobrze cię zna. Być może to jakiś odrzucony adorator postanowił się zemścić?

Uniosła brwi ze zdziwienia. Ona nie odniosła takiego wrażenia.

- Nie sądzę – odparła sceptycznie.

- Ale nie wykluczasz takiej możliwości? – dopytywał Balkan.

Zmarszczyła czoło. To chyba nie miało nic do rzeczy? Akkarin przecież uważał, że przedmioty dostała od szpiega Ichanich.

- Nie mam żadnych adoratorów, za to Czarny Mag uważa…

- Wiem, co on uważa – warknął Balkan.

- Dość tego – odezwał się stanowczo Akkarin. – Pojawiły się nowe morderstwa, które wskazują na użycie czarnej magii. Macie w końcu swój dowód. Szpiega Ichani trzeba odnaleźć i zlikwidować.

Odepchnął się od parapetu okna. Zanim wyszedł na środek, Rothen odciągnął ją pod ścianę, jak najdalej od Czarnego Maga.

- Nie wiemy, czy wino, które dostała Sonea, pochodziło od tego mordercy – wtrąciła Vinara. – Przesłuchanie służącej, która przekazała jej wino, nie wskazało żadnych podejrzanych.

_Przesłuchiwali Tanię?_

- Teraz nie ma znaczenia, czy zgadzamy się co do osoby, która przysłała Sonei zatrute wino – powiedział Akkarin. - Ważne jest, aby zapobiec takim niebezpieczeństwom w przyszłości. Dalsze zwlekanie działa na naszą niekorzyść.

- Zatem uważasz, że powinniśmy zezwolić ci wyruszyć do slumsów na jego poszukiwania?

- Owszem. Póki jest jeszcze słaby i nie spodziewa się, że jego próba otrucia mojej byłej nowicjuszki została odkryta.

- Najpierw trzeba go znaleźć – powiedział Balkan z wyrazem zamyślenia na twarzy. - Wyślę paru Wojowników, aby podpytali lud o podejrzanych cudzoziemców.

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mój kontakt w slumsach jest w stanie szybko go odnaleźć.

- W takim razie podaj nam jego lokalizację, a my się nim zajmiemy – powiedział Garrel.

- Nie. – Sprzeciw Akkarina był kategoryczny.

- Odmawiasz współpracy? – spytał niepewnie Lorlen.

- Nie, ale… nie poślę magów na pewną śmierć. Być może szpieg nie jest w tej chwili jeszcze zbyt silny, ale trzeba się liczyć z tym, że i tak samą przewagą mocy pokona kilku czy nawet kilkunastu wysoko wykwalifikowanych Wojowników Gildii.

- Nie miałem zamiaru wysyłać tylko kilku – powiedział Mistrz Garrel, który po awansie Mistrza Balkana został nowym Przełożonym Wojowników. – Będzie nas więcej, wszyscy Wojownicy Gildii.

- Doprawdy? – zapytał Akkarin z drwiną w głosie. - A w jaki sposób pół Gildii podejdzie do niego niezauważona?

Garrel poczerwieniał.

- Znajdziemy sposób, a także szpiega. Bez twojego udziału.

- Być może, ale stracicie dużo czasu i poniesiecie przy tym duże ryzyko.

Czarny Mag odwrócił się ponownie do Balkana.

- Niedawno prosiliście, żebym przekazał sekret czarnej magii innemu magowi. Zgadzam się. – Nowicjuszka usłyszała pomruki zdziwienia. – Pod warunkiem, że będzie to Sonea.

Jej żołądek skurczył się do rozmiarów mieszka.

- Nie! Nie zgadzam się – krzyknął Rothen.

Akkarin zerknął gniewnie na jej mentora.

- Dlaczego akurat Sonea? – spytał Lorlen.

Nowicjuszka przełknęła ślinę, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób Akkarin uargumentuje swój wybór, skoro nawet ona rozumiała, że znaleźliby się lepsi kandydaci niż nowicjuszka ze slumsów.

- Była moją nowicjuszką przez dłuższy czas, w związku z tym wiem, że jest utalentowana, pracowita i ma dobre serce.

Sonea poczuła, że usta rozciągają się jej w uśmiechu.

- Nie nadużyje tej wiedzy – Akkarin mówił dalej. - Niestety właśnie przez to, że była moją nowicjuszką, grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Ichanich. Ta próba zamachu…

- Nie wiemy, czy to rzeczywiście oni – wtrącił Balkan.

-…jest dowodem na to, że uważają ją za równie niebezpieczną, co mnie. Sądzą, że skoro faworyzowałem ją jako uczennicę, zapoznałem ją również z wiedzą o czarnej magii i póki jest jeszcze niedouczona, chcą się jej pozbyć.

Teraz wszyscy patrzyli na nią i zastanawiali się, czy to możliwie, żeby znała czarną magię. Poczuła, że jej policzki płoną.

- Nie mają racji – skłamał Akkarin. – Obawiam się jednak, że nie poprzestaną na truciźnie. Sonea powinna mieć szansę się obronić.

Magowie nie byli zadowoleni z takiego obrotu sprawy.

- Sonea nawet nie jest jeszcze pełnoprawnym magiem i z tego, co wiemy nie zamierza wybrać sztuk wojennych na swoją dyscyplinę. Myśleliśmy, że będzie to któryś z Wojowników – powiedział Mistrz Sarrin, po raz pierwszy w trakcie spotkania zajmując głos.

- Nikt inny nie wchodzi w rachubę – stwierdził Akkarin stanowczo.

Balkan otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale zaraz zacisnął je w gniewie.

- Powinniśmy się nad tym zastanowić – odezwała się Mistrzyni Vinara.

- Proszę bardzo, debatujcie – odparł Akkarin, zachęcając magów nonszalanckim gestem dłoni.

Magowie skupili się wokół biurka Lorlena i zaczęli przerzucać się uwagami. Wojownicy przysłuchiwali się dyskusji z jawnym niezadowoleniem, a Rothen protestował zawzięcie. Sprawa pochłonęła uwagę wszystkich zainteresowanych, wszystkich oprócz Sonei.

Zapomniana przez magów nadal stała przy przeciwległej ścianie gabinetu. Nikt z nich nawet nie pomyślał, aby zapytać ją o zdanie. Nie żeby miało to jakieś znaczenie dla jej decyzji, bo w końcu i tak w tajemnicy przed nimi nauczyła się czarnej magii, lecz czuła rozczarowanie, że rozstrzygają o jej losach bez niej.

Akkarin zerknął do tyłu i zauważył, że została sama. Ostrożnie, aby nie przyciągać uwagi, wycofał się w jej kierunku.

- Soneo – powitał ją z powagą.

- Czarny Magu – odpowiedziała na przywitanie formalnie choć cicho, świadoma wielu potencjalnych uszu dookoła.

Akkarin postąpił krok bliżej niej.

- Czy znalazłaś jakieś zagubione paciorki korali?

- Nie.

- A szukałaś?

- Tak. Wszystkie zabrałeś.

- Wśród tych, co wziąłem, nie odkryłem żadnego krwawego klejnotu. Wygląda na to, że tylko wino zostało zatrute. Przypuszczam, że szpieg nie miał wystarczającej wiedzy, aby wykonać krwawy klejnot.

Sonea zamrugała zdziwiona jego bezpośrednią mową przy świadkach. Po chwili odkryła, że otacza ich dźwiękoszczelna bariera. Nie słyszała żadnych głosów z pokoju i zapewne ochrona działała również w drugą stronę.

- Musiałem porozmawiać z tobą na osobności – wyjaśnił. – W najbliższym czasie zapewne nie będzie ku temu okazji.

Jak to, nie będzie okazji? Zastanawiała się rozczarowana. Przecież nie wyjaśnili sobie jednej, najważniejszej rzeczy. Wczoraj w nocy czekała długo z nadzieją, że jakoś uda mu się znaleźć sposób i wróci do jej pokoju, ale się nie pojawił.

- Akkarin…

- Nie.

- Co, nie? O nic cię jeszcze nie zapytałam. Nawet nie zdążyłam nic powiedzieć – wyrzuciła z siebie.

Zmrużył oczy.

- Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Nie tu, nie teraz. Dość już szkody wyrządziliśmy wczoraj.

- Przecież wyjaśniliśmy im w jakim celu przyszedłeś. Nie wiedzą nic więcej.

Powoli pokręcił głową.

- Obserwują nas. I od teraz będą obserwować nas dokładniej. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiesz, co to oznacza?

- Nie – powiedziała wyzywająco.

- Nie ułatwiasz mi zadania, Soneo – syknął przez zęby z irytacją.

Zerknął w bok. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień. Podążyła za jego wzrokiem i… aż westchnęła z wrażenia. Zostali otoczeni przez całą Starszyznę i Wojowników, również tych, których idąc tu minęła na korytarzu. Gabinet Lorlena zdawał się wręcz przepełniony magami. Usta wszystkich poruszały się gorączkowo, ale nie potrafiła rozpoznać słów. Wielki Mistrz Balkan krzyczał coś i wymachiwał rękoma. Nawet Rothen wyglądał na bardzo zdenerwowanego.

Aż tak bali się Akkarina? Myśleli, że zrobi jej krzywdę? Pomimo że przedsięwziął wszelkie kroki, aby jej pomóc?

- Zaraz zdejmę barierę. Otocz się lekką tarczą i pozwól mi mówić.

Zrobiła, jak przykazał. Po chwili jej uszy wypełnił szum podniesionych głosów. Sonea zauważyła, że Akkarin nie skorzystał ze swojej rady. Nie bronił się. Obawiał się, że uznają tarczę za przejaw agresji z jego strony. Gdyby któremuś z Wojowników puściły nerwy i zaatakował, Akkarin mógłby nie zdążyć wznieść tarczy na czas.

- Mówiłem, by nie spuszczać go z oka – warczał Balkan, zwracając się do Wojowników.

- Odsuńcie się od siebie – zażądał Garrel.

Sonea przyglądała się szeroko rozwartymi oczami zamieszaniu, jakie niechcący wywołali. Nagle jakaś ręka chwyciła ją za ramię i zaczęła ciągnąć ku sobie, ale niemal natychmiast, po zetknięciu z jej tarczą uścisk się rozluźnił. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że Rothen rozmasowuje dłoń. Zdjęła tarczę i pozwoliła odciągnąć się dalej od Czarnego Maga. Następnie otoczyli ją magowie, zasłaniając jej widok na Akkarina.

- Wszystko porządku? – spytała ją Mistrzyni Vinara.

Sonea zamrugała i przesunęła się, by widzieć więcej. Akkarin stał wyprostowany, z ramionami założonymi na piersi i przyglądał się otaczającym go Wojownikom szacującym wzrokiem. Do niego nikt nie miał śmiałości się zbliżyć. Magowie wpatrywali się w niego oskarżycielsko.

- Chciałem porozmawiać z Soneą na osobności – odezwał się, kładąc nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.

- O czym? – spytał Balkan.

Sonea skrzywiła się.

- Gdybym chciał, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli o czym, nie korzystałbym z takich sztuczek. A gdybym wiedział, że wywoła to takie zamieszanie, wcześniej poinformowałbym o moich zamiarach.

Choć na pozór twarz Akkarina emanowała spokojem, w sposobie, w jaki zaciskał szczęki, Sonea rozpoznała skrywany gniew. Uznawał ich reakcję za mocno przesadzoną. Ona również.

- Nie wolno ci utrzymywać z nikim bliższych kontaktów, Czarny Magu – powiedział Balkan. – To jeden z warunków, na jakie się zgodziłeś. Wczoraj złamałeś zakaz, a dziś ponownie.

- Wygląda na to, że wyznajemy dwie różne definicje bliższych kontaktów, Wielki Mistrzu Balkanie – powiedział Akkarin z lekko drwiącym uśmiechem. – Rozmowa z Soneą nie zawiera się w mojej.

Żyłka na czole Balkana zaczęła pulsować mocniej.

- W takim razie zdefiniuję ci ją na nowo – powiedział Balkan z irytacją w głosie.

Rothen odchrząknął znacząco i Sonea dopiero teraz zrozumiała, co miał na myśli Akkarin. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Aby zostać w Gildii, Akkarin musiał obiecać, że będzie unikał intymnych kontaktów? Oczywiście, że tak. Obawiali się, że mógłby przy okazji pobierać moc. Czy to oznaczało, że nigdy nie będzie mógł się z nią związać? Nie przyjmowała takiego rozwiązania do wiadomości. Po prostu będą musieli utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Sonea była zdecydowana ukrywać się przed Gildią tak długo, jak się da. Tylko… czy Akkarin w ogóle chciałby się z nią związać? Nie dał jej żadnych obietnic prócz gorących warg na jej skórze.

- O czym rozmawiał z tobą Czarny Mag Akkarin? – Vinara zwróciła się nagle do Sonei, przeszywając ją badawczym wzrokiem.

Nowicjuszka przez dłuższą chwilę miała pustkę w głowie, widząc wyczekujące spojrzenia magów. Akkarin wyglądał na zrezygnowanego. Napełniła płuca powietrzem, czując jak wzrasta w niej gniew.

- Czarny Mag przeprosił mnie, że nie zapytał mnie wcześniej, co myślę o jego propozycji zostania kolejnym czarnym magiem, a potem wytłumaczył, jakie niebezpieczeństwa grożą mi i całej Gildii ze strony Ichanich.

Kącik ust Akkarina podskoczył w półuśmiechu, zaś pozostali magowie wyglądali na lekko zawstydzonych. Zadowolona, że jej odpowiedź przyniosła zamierzony skutek, poczuła się pewniej.

- I jaka jest twoja odpowiedź? Zgodziłabyś się nauczyć czarnej magii?

- Tak.

- Nie, Soneo! – jęknął Rothen.

- Przepraszam Rothenie, ale jeśli tego wymaga dobro Kyralii, zgadzam się zostać czarnym magiem.

- Na razie nic takiego się nie stanie. Starszyzna nie wyraża zgody – zakończył sprawę Balkan. – A sprawę zatrutego wina trzeba jeszcze wyjaśnić dokładniej. Nie możemy podejmować działań, opierając się wyłącznie na domysłach Czarnego Maga.

Akkarin ruszył ku drzwiom i byłby tam dotarł niezatrzymany przez nikogo, gdyby nie słowa Balkana.

- Dokąd idziesz? Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy rozmawiać.

Czarny Mag odwrócił się do Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii.

- Przemyślcie jeszcze raz moje propozycje, wtedy porozmawiamy – odrzekł i wyszedł.

* * *

A/N: Dziękuję za komentarze. Jak zwykle dopingują do dalszego pisania : )


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Dla wszystkich czekających z przeprosinami._

* * *

Sonea wyślizgnęła się przez uchylone drzwi z drewnianej chaty i odwróciła do Jony stojącej w progu. Ciotka pokiwała głową z uśmiechem.

- Mam nadzieję, że na następną wizytę nie będę musiała tak długo czekać, dziecko.

- Też mam taką nadzieję – odparła, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

Poprawiła kaptur, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż z potrzeby, bo wokół domu Jony było pusto, po czym zerknęła w niebo. Słońce stało w zenicie. Zaklęła w myślach.

Zasiedziała się u Jony. Jeszcze trochę, a ktoś zauważy jej nieobecność w Gildii. Choć dziś był dzień wolny, a nowicjusze mieli prawo do wyjścia poza teren, Sonea postanowiła nie powiadamiać nikogo o swoich planach. Na pewno nie uzyskałaby zgody na wyjście do slumsów, szczególnie po tym, co wydarzyło się ostatnio.

- Muszę lecieć. Do zobaczenia – krzyknęła i ruszyła w stronę Bramy Północnej, zwracając uwagę, by brązowe szaty nowicjusza nie wystawały spod obszernego płaszcza. Szybko przebyła ulicę, przy której mieścił się dom ciotki i dotarła do bardziej ruchliwej części slumsów. Przemknęła przez targowisko, z zainteresowaniem obserwując głośne zmagania klienteli z przekupkami. Dość szybko zauważyła, że jest śledzona. Zmieniła kierunek parę razy, a kiedy upewniła się, że zakapturzony mężczyzna nadal idzie za nią, zamiast nadal kierować się ku Bramie Północnej, zagłębiła się w slumsy, cały czas zastanawiając się, jak sobie z nim poradzić. Nie mogła użyć magii, nie zdradzając, że jest z Gildii.

Chyba, że będzie to konieczne, pomyślała. Jeśli śledzący mnie zamaskowany mężczyzna okaże się szpiegiem Ichanich, nie będę miała wyboru. Jej serce nierówno zadrgało w piersi.

Przystanęła parę razy, udając, że wiąże buta lub też jest zainteresowana jakimś zdarzeniem na ulicy, aby kątem oka sprawdzić, czy nadal ma ogon. Trzeba się z nim rozprawić jak najszybciej, uznała. Nie potrzebowała świadków, więc skierowała się w pierwszą opuszczoną przez ludzi uliczkę. Przystanęła, przyciskając plecy do ściany i narzuciła na siebie lekką tarczę obronną. Mężczyzna nie miał wyboru, musiał albo przejść obok niej, albo się wycofać. Jeśli ją zaatakuje, będzie przygotowana.

Sonea założyła ręce na piersi i bacznie obserwowała jego postęp. Szedł wolno, środkiem ulicy. Gdy mężczyzna znalazł się na jej wysokości, oderwała plecy od ściany i zastąpiła mu drogę. Choć była niewielka w porównaniu z nim, musiał się zatrzymać.

- Dlaczego za mną idziesz? – spytała, wypatrując pierwszych oznak magicznego ataku.

Mężczyzna, a raczej młody chłopak, uznała po tym jak mu się bliżej przyjrzała, rozszerzył oczy zaniepokojony i rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie mógł być szpiegiem Ichanich, wyglądał na Kyralianina.

- Mów – rozkazała bardziej pewna siebie, a kiedy zrobił krok tył, postąpiła naprzód.

- Ralden, możesz odejść. I następnym razem postaraj się dłużej pozostać niezauważony. – Usłyszała znajomy głos za plecami.

Odwróciła się natychmiast i ujrzała niskiego chłopaka, który szczerzył zęby w dobrze jej znanym uśmiechu.

- Cery – wysypała z ulgą. - Co tutaj robisz? – spytała podejrzliwie. – Kazałeś mnie śledzić?

Sama miała zamiar go dziś odszukać, ale zbytnio zasiedziała się u ciotki.

- Ano. Przestraszyłaś chłopaka na śmierć – zaśmiał się. – Nie wyszłaś całkiem z wprawy.

Prychnęła.

- Jeśli tak działają twoje czujki, to kiepsko przędziesz. Zauważyłam go już na targowisku.

- A powinnaś jeszcze wcześniej, przy domu Jony.

Cery podszedł do niej i zniżył głos.

- Akkarin chce, żebyś natychmiast wróciła do Gildii.

- Coś się stało? – spytała z niepokojem.

- Ty mi powiedz. Podobno nie wolno ci wychodzić poza teren Gildii.

A więc to o to chodziło. Uniosła wyżej podbródek.

- Kto powiedział, że mi nie wolno?

- Akkarin, a kto? Przekazał, żebym cię odnalazł i wysłał z powrotem do Gildii.

- Zawsze robisz to, co Akkarin ci każe?

- Wiedziałem, że ci się to nie spodoba - roześmiał się. – Co do twojego zarzutu, to tak, kiedy tylko ma rację, robię to, o co mnie poprosi. A jeszcze nie zdarzyło się, żeby nie miał.

- To mu nie wolno przekraczać bramy Gildii.

Nieco zaniepokojona rozejrzała się na boki, spodziewając się ujrzeć gdzieś w cieniu zakamuflowaną wysoką postać.

- Złamał zakaz? – spytała szeptem.

- Nie, ale gdyby tylko mógł, pewnie zjawiłby się po ciebie osobiście. Ze słów człowieka, którego do mnie wysłał wynikało, że nieźle go rozzłościłaś. – Cery błysnął szerokim uśmiechem, który pogłębił jeszcze bardziej jego i tak chłopięce rysy twarzy.

- Och.

- No już, idziemy. – Złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

Poddała się jego woli i ruszyła wyludnioną uliczką za przyjacielem w stronę Bramy Północnej, ale po kilku krokach zatrzymała się zirytowana.

- Akkarin nie ma prawa rozkazywać, co mam robić, a czego nie – powiedziała buntowniczo.

- Wydawało mi się, że jest twoim mentorem.

- Nie jest – powiedziała stanowczo, czując jak na jej policzki wpełza lekki rumieniec. - I nie ma prawa o mnie decydować.

_Stracił to prawo_, dodała w myślach. _Stracił je po tym, jak swoim milczeniem zabrał mi nadzieję, którą najpierw zasiał w moim sercu swoim pocałunkiem. Bo to przecież on pierwszy mnie pocałował._

_Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Nie tu, nie teraz._ Jej myśli od wielu dni wciąż krążyły wokół tych słów Akkarina, a gniew, jaki niosło ich wspomnienie, płonął coraz żwawszym ogniem. Widocznie miał na myśli, że nigdy. W końcu minął tydzień, a on nawet nie spróbował się do niej zbliżyć.

Cery mrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej bacznie.

- Nie wiem. Jak uważasz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale zgadzam się z nim, że tu nie jest dla ciebie bezpiecznie.

- Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Nie wątpię, ale teraz gdy najpewniej mamy dwóch zabójców w mieście, nikt nie jest tu w pełni bezpieczny.

- Dwóch? – Zdziwiła się i zaniepokoiła.

- Ano, dwóch. Przecież pierwszy, który tak się tobą interesuje, jest pod stałą obserwacją moich ludzi. Szczególnie odkąd chciał cię otruć, sprawdzamy każdy jego ruch. Cały czas informuję Akkarina o jego poczynaniach. Wiemy, że nie zabija, więc przypuszczamy, że gdzieś musi ukrywać się drugi.

- Przypuszczacie, ale nie wiecie na pewno?

- To bardzo prawdopodobne przypuszczenia, po prostu jeszcze go nie znaleźliśmy. Ale to kwestia czasu. – Spojrzał jej w oczy, pewny siebie. - Czy Akkarin nic ci o tym nie mówił?

- A widzisz, jakoś nie mieliśmy okazji ostatnio porozmawiać – wycedziła przez zęby, starając się pohamować narastające wzburzenie. - Gdyby któryś z was przekazał mi tą informację wcześniej, nie wybrałabym się tu sama. Powinnam wiedzieć, co się dzieje.

Spoważniał i zmarszczył brwi.

- To już leży w gestii Akkarina. Może miał ku temu powód.

Cery skrzywił się nagle, a jego postawa stała się bardziej czujna.

- Mam nadzieję, że swoim gadulstwem nie popsułem jego planów.

Wydała z siebie jęk pełen irytacji.

- Myślałam, że jesteś moim przyjacielem – powiedziała. - Już nigdy nie zaufam żadnemu mężczyźnie. Nie wierzę, że go w tym wspierasz.

- Soneo, zawsze będę twoim przyjacielem – zadeklarował, a jego twarz ponownie nabrała łobuzerskiego wyrazu. – Po prostu Akkarin nie jest osobą, z którą się zadziera.

- Jeszcze zobaczymy, z kim się nie zadziera – odparła ostrzegawczo.

- Teraz nie wiem, czy grozisz mi, czy jemu. – Przyjaciel uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco, ale jego oczy pozostały czujne.

- Coraz bardziej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że muszę udowodnić wam, że potrafię o siebie zadbać. Inaczej oboje ciągle będziecie traktować mnie jak głupiutkie dziecko.

Cery westchnął.

- Właśnie tego się obawiałem. Chyba już rozumiem, dlaczego Akkarin nic ci nie powiedział i żałuję, że sam nie trzymałem języka w gębie.

- Ani się waż tak myśleć. – Wbiła palec w jego pierś. – Od teraz masz mi wszystko mówić. A Akkarin jeszcze tego pożałuje, zobaczysz. Teraz mu nie odpuszczę – mruknęła pod nosem.

Przyjaciel roześmiał się, kręcąc głową.

- Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

Chwycił ją za rękę i tym razem bez oporów pozwoliła się prowadzić ku bramie. Zatrzymali się w przycienionym zaułku nieopodal.

- No już, wracaj do Gildii, Soneo. Muszę przekazać człowiekowi Akkarina, że jesteś cała i zdrowa. Czeka u mnie w siedzibie.

- Przekaż Takanowi, że jest mi przykro, że niepotrzebnie musiał biegać do slumsów. I to tylko dlatego, że jego pan jest przeczulony. Albo nie, tego nie mów.

- Oho, już odwaga opuszcza, co? – Na twarzy Cerego znów pojawił się łobuzerski uśmiech.

- Wcale nie. Po prostu sama chcę mu to powiedzieć.

- Myśl, co chcesz, Soneo, ale ja cieszę się, że twój mentor tak dba o twoje bezpieczeństwo.

- Akkarin nie jest moim mentorem – powtórzyła z naciskiem.

- A co za różnica?

Sonea poczuła, że jej policzki znowu pąsowieją, więc pospiesznie machnęła Ceremu na pożegnanie i przeszła przez bramę.

Chciała być zła na Akkarina, powinna być na niego zła, ale w miarę jak zbliżała się do Gildii, jej kroki stawały się dłuższe, a myśli coraz bardziej niespokojne. Tylko siłą woli zmuszała się, żeby zachować choć trochę godności i nie zerwać się do biegu i jak najszybciej znaleźć się w Gildii. Miała wrażenie, że gdy tylko przekroczy bramę dzielącą miasto od ziemi magów, ujrzy czekającą na nią postać w czarnych szatach, jednak nikt na nią nie czekał. Poczuła ulgę, a zaraz potem rozczarowanie. Bez nieustannej bieganiny magów ziemie Gildii wydawały się wręcz śpiące i tylko gdzieniegdzie nowicjusze przechadzali się leniwym krokiem w rozchichotanych grupach.

Zamiast się rozluźnić, nerwy Sonei napięły się niemal do granic wytrzymałości. Na pewno był na nią rozgniewany, w końcu go nie posłuchała. Dopiero teraz przemknęło jej przez głowę kolejne pytanie: skąd wiedział, że wyszła do slumsów?

Szybko dotarła do swojego pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy. Rzuciła na łóżko zawiniątko z płaszczem i wybiegła w stronę Uniwersytetu. Powinna się pokazać publicznie.

Liczba zgromadzonych magów i nowicjuszy w holu zaparła jej dech w piersiach. Coś musiało się wydarzyć pod jej nieobecność. Przepchnęła się do przodu i jej wzrok padł na gruz leżący pod jedną ze ścian. Rozszerzyła oczy, gdy zrozumiała, że są to pozostałości jednej z rzeźb zdobiących hol.

- Och - westchnęła.

Owszem, zabrała trochę mocy właśnie z tej rzeźby, tyle ile uważała za bezpieczne, w końcu nie mogła iść całkiem nieprzygotowana do slumsów. Jednak nie pomyślała, że wywoła tym katastrofę budowlaną. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nikomu nic się nie stało.

- Co tu się wydarzyło? – spytała nowicjusza po prawej.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho.

- Rzeźba. Rozsypała się ze wstydu. Jargen jest niepocieszony.

Bardzo nowoczesna rzeźba należała do najnowszych ozdób holu. Kontrowersyjny Mistrz Jargen nazywał ją abstrakcją i wszystkich, których nie potrafili dostrzec jej przesłania, wyzywał od ślepców o zaburzonym zmyśle artystycznym. Sonea niestety uznała, że również należy do tych ślepych i właśnie dlatego ją wybrała. O tym, że nieumyślnie sprawi przykrość magowi, który ją wykonał, nie pomyślała.

- Biedny Mistrz Jargen – westchnęła.

- Zrobi setkę nowych, jeszcze okropniejszych – stwierdził kpiąco nowicjusz, zanim odwrócił ku niej twarz i uświadomił sobie z kim rozmawia. Z niepokojem spojrzał ponad jej ramieniem, aż zaintrygowana podążyła za jego wzrokiem.

Stał tam, w najdalszym kącie holu, oparty o ścianę, z założonymi na piersi rękoma. Ponury jak jego czarne szaty. Musiał być świadomy jej obecności, od kiedy tylko wkroczyła do Uniwersytetu, bo od razu napotkała jego spojrzenie. Był rozgniewany. Jego leniwa postawa jej nie zwiodła. Widziała to w sposobie, w jaki na nią patrzył, jak drapieżnik czekający na odpowiedni moment do ataku. Sonea poczuła, że wola walki z Akkarinem, którą zbudowała w sobie podczas rozmowy z Cerym, słabnie i postanowiła jak najszybciej zniknąć mu z oczu. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas, dopóki jego gniew trochę nie ostygnie. Przepchnęła się między magami i nowicjuszami, zamierzając ulotnić się we wnętrzu Uniwersytetu.

Będąc już na schodach, zerknęła za siebie. Akkarin oderwał się od ściany i ruszył za nią. Jej serce przyśpieszyło, tak jak jej kroki. Palący wzrok, który czuła na plecach, sprawiał, że każdy jej ruch stawał się coraz cięższy. Nerwowo spoglądała za siebie co jakiś czas, żeby tylko utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nadal za nią idzie, a za nim w bezpiecznej odległości dwóch Wojowników. Obserwowali każdy jego ruch. Musiała mu uciec, zanim Akkarin zrobi coś głupiego, coś, co wywoła nowe podejrzenia magów. Na piętrze rozejrzała się, zastanawiając się gdzie dalej. Nie miała wiele czasu. Akkarin znajdował się już w połowie schodów. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na chwilę i kąciki jego ust uniosły się w lekko drwiącym uśmiechu, który zapowiadał, że nie czeka ją nic przyjemnego, gdy on dostanie ją w swoje ręce. Poczuła ciarki u podstawy kręgosłupa. Po egzaminach, w dzień wolny biblioteka powinna być pusta. Doskonałe miejsce na przeczekanie jego gniewu. Sonea obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła biegiem na kolejne piętro. Pokonała ostatnie stopnie.

Miała rację, po zazwyczaj obleganym korytarzu prowadzącym do biblioteki nie kręcił się dziś nikt. Odetchnęła, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia i ogarnęła je wzrokiem. Tylko paru nowicjuszy siedziało przy stołach przeznaczonych do nauki. Skręciła w boczne drzwi, które prowadziły do biblioteki przeznaczonej dla magów. Nikt nie odebrał jej tego przywileju, więc nadal z rozmysłem z niego korzystała. Pomieszczenie było puste, nie licząc Mistrza Julena. Sonea ukłoniła się bibliotekarzowi i usiadła przy najdalszym stole. Tu mogła w spokoju przeczekać zasłużony gniew Akkarina, albo jeszcze lepiej - między regałami. Tam nikt jej nie zobaczy.

Zerwała się gwałtownie z zamiarem znalezienia lektury, która zajmie jej czas. Kątem oka zauważyła, że Mistrz Julen patrzy na nią nieufnie. Była zdyszana, a jej serce nadal biło zbyt szybko. Skupiła się na wyrównaniu oddechu i dumnym krokiem zagłębiła się między półki z książkami.

Coraz bardziej spokojna zagłębiała się między coraz starsze regały i leniwie przesuwała palcami po grzbietach książek, aż odnalazła półkę ze starożytnymi sposobami leczenia złamań. Przystanęła i zaczęła studiować tytuły w poszukiwaniu tego, który ją interesował. Wyjmowała już wypatrzoną księgę, gdy ujrzała nad ramieniem rękę obleczoną w czarny materiał szat. Gorący oddech musnął jej kark. Jej serce przyspieszyło, ale ona sama zastygła bez ruchu z dłonią na grzbiecie księgi.

- Akkarin – wyszeptała. Jak on się tu dostał? Tak szybko?

Długie palce Akkarina wepchnęły wolumen z powrotem na półkę. Ramieniem zablokował jej drogę ucieczki.

- Myślałaś, że wystarczy, że się przede mną ukryjesz? – wyszeptał nad jej uchem.

Zadrżała. Odwróciła się z trudem, zamknięta w klatce jego ramion. Starała się nie pokazać po sobie niepewności, ale jej odwaga rozpłynęła się natychmiast, gdy tylko ujrzała jego wyważone spojrzenie.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? – syknął przez zęby.

- Czytam – odpowiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

- Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Złamałaś złożoną mi obietnicę. Czy był ku temu jakiś ważny powód?

Stał tak blisko, że musiała zadzierać do góry głowę, aby widzieć jego twarz. Miała wrażenie, że moc emanująca z niego zaraz ją udusi. Położyła dłonie na jego piersi, gotowa go odepchnąć i uciec, zamiast tego jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści na jego szacie.

Akkarin zamarł z sercem dudniącym pod jej dotykiem i na chwilę chłód opuścił jego oczy, więżąc ją w miejscu. Poczuła jego palce przesuwające się delikatnie po skórze jej dłoni. Jej oddech przyśpieszył, a spojrzenie samo powędrowało w kierunku jego ust. Po chwili policzki Sonei oblekł szkarłat, gdy przypomniała sobie, jak zachłannie te usta pieściły jej.

Nagle Akkarin zacisnął palce na jej nadgarstkach i oderwał od swojej szaty, unieruchamiając je pomiędzy ich ciałami.

- Przestań mnie rozpraszać.

Nachylił się niżej nad jej uchem, a Sonea zamknęła oczy. Jej serce rwało do przodu jak oszalałe. Chętnie rozpłynęłaby się w tej bliskości, gdyby nie przytłaczająca aura jego gniewu.

- Myślałem, że wyjdę z siebie, gdy usłyszałem, że wyszłaś poza Gildię. Tylko świadomość tego, że jestem obserwowany, powstrzymała mnie przed przekroczeniem bramy. Nie rób tego nigdy więcej.

- Byłam ostrożna.

Mruknął, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę.

- Nie możesz mi rozkazywać - powiedziała cicho, ale ze stanowczością, którą na nowo odkryła.

Zmrużył oczy.

- Nie, Soneo, ale mogę odwołać się do obietnicy, którą mi dałaś i którą dziś złamałaś. Czy wszystkie obietnice traktujesz tak błaho?

Do czego zmierzał? Nie obiecała mu przecież nic ponadto, prawda? Poczuła ucisk w sercu.

- Przestań mnie ganić - syknęła. – Unikasz mnie. O niczym mnie nie informujesz, a teraz żądasz, żebym przestała interesować się swoją rodziną. Musiałam sprawdzić, czy są bezpieczni. Jesteś po prostu niezadowolony z tego, że mam możliwość wyjścia poza Gildię, podczas gdy ty jesteś uwięziony tu, w środku.

To było nieuczciwe z jej strony, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać przed tą uwagą. Przez chwilę Akkarin wpatrywał się w nią w milczeniu, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko, jednak był to uśmiech równie ponury jak jego oczy. Spróbowała wyrwać dłonie z jego uścisku, zacisnął palce mocniej.

- Obiecuję ci, że następnym razem, nie zważając na rozkazy i zakazy Starszyzny, zjawię się po ciebie osobiście. Nie ręczę za tego konsekwencje.

Jego słowa, a może ton jakim je wypowiedział, posłały dreszcze po jej kręgosłupie. Nie wiedziała, czy chciał ją tylko przestraszyć, czy mówił prawdę, ale przez chwilę jej przewrotna natura wołała, aby od razu wypróbowała jego obietnicę. Przynajmniej będzie miała jego zainteresowanie tylko dla siebie. Sonea z trudem zdusiła w sobie chęć buntu. Nie chciała, żeby z jej powodu popadł w niełaskę.

Akkarin stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nią intensywnie, jakby czekał na znak, że zrozumiała jego ostrzeżenie. Zapach tak charakterystyczny tylko dla niego wypełnił jej nozdrza, gdy wzięła uspokajający wdech.

- Wiem, że jesteś na mnie zły za to, co stało się wcześniej. Powinieneś być.

Zauważyła, że zmarszczył brwi.

- Powinienem?

- Mogłam niechcący cię zabić – wyszeptała, łamiącym się głosem.

Spojrzał na nią uważniej. Jego oczy rozbłysły, jakby w rozbawieniu, a potem pokręcił powoli głową.

- Nie ty, Soneo, oni. Bardziej mnie martwi, że sama mogłaś zginąć. Może rozpoznalibyśmy truciznę na czas, a może nie. Teraz to już nie ma znaczenia, za to ważne jest, żebyś po prostu uważała. Żadnych podarków od nieznajomych i żadnego wychodzenia do slumsów.

- Teraz już potrafię o siebie zadbać. Nie poszłam nieprzygotowana - wyszeptała.

- Ta odrobina magii, którą wyssałaś z rzeźby, miała ci pomóc?

Przygryzła wargę, słysząc kolejną naganę w jego głosie.

- Przepraszam. Nie chciałam, żeby się zawaliła. To był wypadek.

- Nie obchodzi mnie rzeźba Jargena. I tak była do niczego – parsknął cicho.

Jego śmiech przeciął węzeł w jej środku, bo Sonea poczuła, że się rozluźnia. Promienie słońca wpadały przez szczeliny między półkami regału i delikatnie oświetlały jego twarz. Poczuła, że mimowolnie się uśmiecha. Wzrok Akkarina prześlizgnął się po jej ustach i powędrował niżej na ich złączone dłonie, jego pięści wciąż mocno zaciśnięte na jej nadgarstkach. Rozluźnił uścisk, a jego dotyk stał się delikatniejszy, niemal intymny. Przesunął palcami po jej skórze, rozmasowując ślady, które zostawił. Ostatnie dni rządziła nią tęsknota na przemian ze strachem przed odrzuceniem, ale teraz był przy niej, niemal tak jak tego chciała.

Wyślizgnęła jedną dłoń z jego uścisku i przycisnęła z powrotem do jego szaty. Powoli przesunęła dłoń w górę, po jego torsie na pierś, wczuwając się przy tym w ciepło jego skóry, w twardość mięśni i przyśpieszone bicie serca. Obserwował jej poczynania z wyrazem dziwnej tęsknoty na twarzy. Z mocno łomoczącym sercem stanęła na palcach, wyzwalając drugą dłoń z jego uścisku i oplatając nią jego szyję. Pod palcami czuła wartki puls, a oddech na swoich ustach. Akkarin pozostał nieruchomo, wpatrzony w jej usta.

- Soneo, tak nie można – powiedział, choć jednocześnie oparł ręce na jej biodrach i przyciągnął ją bliżej.

Uznała, że rozmowa może zaczekać. Z lekką obawą wyprężyła się bardziej na palcach i przycisnęła swoje usta do jego. Musnęła je delikatnie, a on odpowiedział, pogłębiając pocałunek, jednak zaraz poderwał głowę. Oplótł ramiona ciaśniej dookoła jej pleców i przytulił tak, że brąz jej szat niemal całkowicie stopił się z czernią jego stroju. Westchnęła.

- Soneo, to zaszło za daleko - wyszeptał.

- Wiem, że to nieodpowiednie miejsce – zaśmiała się cicho i pociągnęła go za szyję, by znów dosięgnąć jego ust. Zdążyła je tylko musnąć, bo zaraz uniósł głowę poza zasięg jej warg.

- Przestań.

Spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przez chwilę poczuła ukłucie lodowatego strachu, że zrobiła coś źle. Akkarin wyglądał, jakby toczył ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę.

- Wiem, że nie wolno ci się z nikim wiązać - wyszeptała.

Wpatrzył się w regał z książkami nad jej głową.

- Nawet gdyby to było możliwe, nie powinniśmy… - Pokręcił głową.

Zmarszczyła czoło, czując jak chwila szczęścia rozpływa się pod naporem niepewności.

- Dlaczego?

Skrzywił się i oderwał się od niej, wbijając w nią wzrok i ponownie więżąc jej nadgarstki w dłoniach.

- Nie mam pojęcia, jak to się stało. Jak mogłem w ogóle pozwolić, aby to się rozwijało. Powinienem był znaleźć sposób, żeby zakończyć to wcześniej.

Zamrugała, nie rozumiejąc i jednocześnie czując rozczarowanie. Jego słowa brzmiały, jakby żałował.

- Nie wydaje mi się to złe. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego, zebrawszy w sobie odwagę, ale Akkarin pozostał poważny.

- Gdyby Gildia się dowiedziała…

- To, co? – przerwała mu. - Wybuchłby skandal? Większy niż to, że jesteś Czarnym Magiem?

- W ich oczach nadal jestem twoim mentorem. Nawet gdybym nie był Czarnym Magiem, nie powinienem zabiegać o względy swojej nowicjuszki – odpowiedział stanowczo.

- Nie jestem już twoją nowicjuszką – powiedziała z wypiekami na policzkach.

- Teraz nie, ale będziesz ponownie, jeśli zgodzą się, żebym uczynił cię drugim Czarnym Magiem Gildii. A tak się nie stanie, jeśli padną na nas choć drobne podejrzenia o nieprzyzwoitą relację.

- Nieprzyzwoitą? Przecież zdarza się, że nowicjuszki i magowie…

- Owszem, ale w tym przypadku znalazłoby się parę dodatkowych powodów, które powinny nas dzielić.

Jak to, że pochodzę ze slumsów, a on z jednego z najznamienitszych rodów, pomyślała.

- Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na utratę zaufania, Soneo. Już postanowiłem, co trzeba zrobić. Musisz oficjalnie zostać Czarnym Magiem.

- Ale przecież oboje…

- To tylko chwilowa zachcianka.

- Nie prawda.

- Więc tylko pożądanie. Ludzie powinni być ponad to.

Spuściła wzrok, nie mając więcej argumentów. Tylko pożądanie? Czuła się oszukana i było jej wstyd, że otworzyła się przed nim, oddała mu serce, a on je odrzucił. Tego właśnie bała się najbardziej – odrzucenia. Tak długo zwlekała, myśląc, że jej pragnienia nigdy się nie spełnią, a kiedy on w końcu dał jej nadzieję, niemal natychmiast ją odebrał.

- Nie będziemy ryzykować – stwierdził po chwili milczenia. – Soneo. – Objął jej podbródek w dwa palce i uniósł, tak by widzieć jej oczy. - Wiedz, że tej nocy, kiedy prawie zginęłaś z ręki Ichani, nie marzyłem o niczym innym niż… - przerwał nagle i poderwał niespokojnie głowę.

- Akkarin? – spytała zaniepokojona.

Spojrzał jej ponowie w oczy, ale jego usta były zaciśnięte się w wąską linię. W następnym momencie stał już wyprostowany z przekrzywioną głową, nasłuchując. Gdzieś zza regału rozległ się odgłos leniwych kroków.

- Jeszcze porozmawiamy – mruknął i odszedł, aby skryć się przed wzrokiem intruza, zostawiając ją skołowaną wśród nieprzebranych ilości książek, z sercem rozbitym na drobne kawałeczki.

Podskoczyła, kiedy Mistrz Julen wkroczył do alejki.

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś coś przeskrobała – stwierdził oschle.

Sonea wzruszyła ramionami. Bibliotekarz podszedł do regału, przy którym stała i zaczął podejrzliwie przyglądać się książkom.

- Właściwie to już skończyłam. Przyjdę jutro. Do widzenia, Mistrzu – powiedziała, chcąc się natychmiast znaleźć w swoim małym pokoiku w Domu Nowicjuszy.

- Pamiętaj, że nie wolno wynosić książek z Biblioteki Magów – Julen zawołał za nią.

Sonea odwróciła się lekko zaskoczona.

- Chyba niczego nie brakuje? – spytała.

Jego wzrok prześlizgnął się jeszcze raz po tytułach na półce, a potem po sąsiednich regałach. Jedno musiała mu przyznać, miał doskonałą pamięć, skoro potrafił zapamiętać położenie wszystkich woluminów.

- Nie - odburknął. - Do widzenia, Soneo.

W przedsionku przed wyjściem z Biblioteki Magów natknęła się na Wojowników, tych samych, których widziała dziś idących za Akkarinem. Ukłoniła się grzeczne, kiedy ich mijała.

- Zaczekaj – zawołał jeden z nich, gdy już zdążyła odejść na parę kroków.

Odwróciła się zaskoczona.

- Czy widziałaś Czarnego Maga? – spytał Mistrz Pelrind.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę. Obaj Wojownicy wpatrywali się w nią podejrzliwie. Czyżby domyślali się, że widziała się z Akkarinem?

- Odpowiedz – zażądał drugi mag.

Przecież nie umiała kłamać, ale jeśli przyzna się, będzie musiała im również powiedzieć, że rozmawiali, a wtedy na pewno będą chcieli wiedzieć o czym. Poczuła ukłucie strachu. Mogą nawet zażądać od niej sprawdzenia prawdomówności. To była najgorsza możliwość. Rozejrzała się dookoła w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co może jej pomóc i znalazła. Stał całkiem niedaleko pomiędzy regałami.

Magowie byli tak skoncentrowani na niej, że wcale go nie zauważyli.

- Czarnego Maga? - spytała.

Pelrind zmrużył oczy.

- Widziałaś go?

- Widzi mnie teraz – odezwała się postać w czarnej szacie.

Magowie podskoczyli struchlali, zerkając do tyłu. Akkarin podszedł do nich powoli, z ponurym wyrazem twarzy. Gdy się zatrzymał, na krótko spojrzał jej w oczy. Mówiły: widzisz i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło. Nie ma dla nas przyszłości w Gildii.

- Dlaczego mnie szukacie? – spytał Wojowników.

Sonea nie czekała na odpowiedź. Odwróciła się i wybiegła z biblioteki, walcząc z napływającymi pod powieki łzami.


	13. Chapter 13

Nowicjuszka zbiegała po schodach rozgoryczona rozmową z Akkarinem. Jak mogła nawet mieć nadzieję, że on odwzajemni jej miłość? Zaraz, kto tu w ogóle mówi o miłości? Akkarin jasno dał jej do zrozumienia, że to tylko pożądanie.

Sonea przedarła się w wielkim trudem przez grupę nowicjuszy stojących na najniższych stopniach schodów i niemal natychmiast jej umysł się uspokoił, gdy zauważyła, że zamieszanie w holu głównym nie zmalało, a nawet przybrało na sile. Zaintrygowana rozejrzała się dookoła. Grupa magów w czerwonych szatach od razu zwróciła jej uwagę. Zebrali się w ściśniętą grupkę po prawej stronie schodów, rozmawiając o czymś żywiołowo, podczas gdy jeszcze więcej magów w purpurze lub zieleni, a także nowicjuszy tłoczyło się w samym centrum.

Co się dzieje? Przecież sprawa felernego dzieła Mistrza Jorgena nie mogła ściągnąć do holu wszystkich mieszkańców Gildii. A co, jeśli odkryli przyczynę rozpadnięcia się rzeźby? Oby tylko nie pomyśleli, że to sprawka Akkarina, pomyślała z niepokojem.

- Rozejść się – zabrzmiał od strony wejścia do Uniwersytetu głos Wielkiego Mistrza Balkana. – Wszyscy nowicjusze proszeni są o udanie się do Domu Nowicjuszy i nieopuszczanie tego budynku aż do odwołania.

Nikt nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w Balkana w napięciu, nie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje.

- Natychmiast – zagrzmiał ponownie głos maga.

Nowicjusze, jakby obudzeni z głębokiego snu, w pośpiechu, grupkami zaczęli znikać za drzwiami, szepcząc między sobą. Sonea niepostrzeżenie wsunęła się za najbliższą kolumnę, zwlekając z odejściem jak najdłużej. Do zebranej grupy dwudziestu Wojowników podszedł Administrator Lorlen.

- Znaleźliście Akkarina? – spytał.

- Tak, Administratorze – powiedział Mistrz Garrel. – Przed chwilą dostałem informację, że znaleziono go w Bibliotece. Powinni zaraz go przyprowadzić.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi. Czyli to z powodu Akkarina zwołali Wojowników… Już od dawna nie był pilnowany przez tylu magów naraz. Czuła, że coś jej umyka. A potem serce podeszło do gardła, utrudniając oddychanie. Być może wpakowałam go w kłopoty, pomyślała, albo po prostu musieli zmienić zdanie i ostatecznie postanowili się go pozbyć. Nie mogła im na to pozwolić.

Odwróciła się i przywarła plecami do kolumny. Muszę tu zostać, uznała. Może będę musiała mu pomóc. Nie chce mnie, przypomniała sobie z sercem przepełnionym żalem, ale nie pozwolę im go zabić.

Prawie wszyscy nowicjusze, a nawet część magów opuściła budynek Uniwersytetu, choć nadal wielu ociągało się z wyjściem. Balkan, do tej pory śledzący wzrokiem wychodzących uczniów w odległej części pomieszczenia, zakończył rozmowę z Mistrzynią Vinarą i ruszył w jej kierunku. Sonea przesunęła się tak, by nie mógł jej przypadkiem zobaczyć.

- Jesteście gotowi? – usłyszała głos Wielkiego Mistrza, kiedy podszedł do grupy Wojowników.

- Tak – odpowiedział Garrel.

- Czarny Mag nie będzie łatwy do opanowania – odezwał się Lorlen. – Nie jestem pewien, czy podjęliśmy dobrą decyzję.

Sonea z łomocącym sercem wsunęła się bardziej za kolumnę, starając się pozostać niezauważona, dlatego nie widziała, kiedy zjawił się Akkarin.

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdyby ktoś poinformował mnie, co się tu dzieje. - Rozpoznała jego spokojny głos.

Wyjrzała zza filara, akurat w chwili, by ujrzeć jak Balkan i Lorlen wymieniają ostrzegawcze spojrzenia. Zapadła krępująca cisza. Akkarin rozejrzał się z pozorną obojętnością, ale po jego wyprostowanej sylwetce Sonea widziała, że wzmógł ostrożność.

- Nasi Wojownicy odkryli miejsce przebywania w Slumsach podejrzanego Sachakanina – odezwał się Balkan.

- Szpiega Ichanich – sprostował Akkarin.

- To się jeszcze okaże. Mistrz Garrel i kilku wojowników dokonają rozpoznania w terenie, a

gdy to okaże się słuszne, aresztują Sachakanina w celu przesłuchania go w Gildii.

A więc to o to chodzi, Sonea poczuła ogarniającą ją ulgę. Akkarin zaś nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- W takim razie pozwólcie mi iść z Wojownikami.

- Nie. To już postanowione.

- Czy można wiedzieć, Wielki Mistrzu, dlaczego podjęliście tak nierozsądną decyzję?

Balkan zacisnął usta niezadowolony z przytyku byłego Wielkiego Mistrza.

- Gildia poradzi sobie bez Czarnego Maga – wysyczał Garrel zza pleców Balkana.

- Nie wiecie, co robicie – Akkarin zwrócił się do Lorlena. - Mogą wszyscy zginąć. – Dłonią nakreślił koło, wskazując na Wojowników. - A wtedy pokażecie im naszą słabość.

- Na misję idą tylko magowie, którzy zgłosili się na ochotnika. Są świadomi ryzyka.

Akkarin popatrzył krytycznie na podekscytowanych Wojowników, w większości młodych i niedoświadczonych w prawdziwej walce.

- Nie sądzę. – Nabrał głęboko powietrza. - Zawsze starałem się udowodnić Ichanim, że Gildia jest silna. Lata przekonywania ich, pójdą na marne.

- Może powinniśmy to jeszcze przemyśleć – Lorlen niepewnie zapytał Balkana.

Balkan tylko pokręcił głową.

- Mistrzu Garelu, czy jesteście pewni, że w razie konieczności uda się wam pokonać maga, który wzmacnia się czarną magią? – zapytał.

- Tak, obmyślaliśmy i ćwiczyliśmy strategie walki z czarnym magiem odkąd… - Garrel urwał, zerkając na Czarnego Maga nagle speszony, jakby zdradził jakiś sekret.

Na ustach Akkarina pojawił się kpiący półuśmiech. Na pewno zdawał sobie sprawę, że potajemnie opracowywali plany walki z nim.

- Walka z czarnym magiem gotowym na wszystko, wyszkolonym inaczej niż my, nieprzewidywalnym, to zupełnie co innego. Nie macie w tym doświadczenia. Pozwólcie chociaż, żebym towarzyszył. Nie muszę walczyć, wystarczy, że zainterweniuję, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Balkan westchnął cicho.

- Właśnie w tym jest problem. My chcemy walki uniknąć, a ty się aż do niej rwiesz. Najpewniej okaże się, że to zwykły kupiec. Nie możemy narazić dobrych relacji z Sachaką.

- Czy wciąż za mało dowodów wam przedstawiłem?

- Dowody? – wykrzyczał Balkan. - Nie mamy dowodów! Bo słowa człowieka, który okłamywał całą Gildię przez tyle lat są tyle samo warte, co… - Nie dokończył, w porę się opanowując.

Teraz Akkarin był już mocno rozgniewany. Na pozór wyglądał spokojnie, ale chłód bijący z jego postawy i zaciśnięte mięśnie szczęki, mówiły Sonei co innego.

- Ich porażka narazi całą Gildię na niebezpieczeństwo – stwierdził lodowatym tonem.

- Mistrzu Garrelu? – Balkan odwrócił się do maga w czerwieni.

- Jesteśmy gotowi.

- Dobrze, zaufam waszemu osądowi. Ruszajcie.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku wychodzącym magom. Sonea naliczyła ich dwunastu. Akkarin przez chwilę się wahał, po czym zrobił krok w ich kierunku, a potem następny.

- Zatrzymaj się, Czarny Magu – powiedział Balkan ostrzegawczym tonem.

Sonei podeszło serce do gardła. Wyczuliła zmysły, szykując się do odparcia ataku.

- Akkarin… – powiedział cicho Lorlen, niemal błagalnym tonem.

Czarny Mag obejrzał się przez ramię i popatrzył na Starszyznę ponuro.

- Dobrze, ale zapamiętajcie, że ostrzegałem – powiedział chłodno.

Znów skierował się ku drzwiom, ale słysząc za sobą poruszenie, odwrócił się w miejscu.

- Mam ochotę zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Będę przed Uniwersytetem – powiedział krótko i nie oglądając się więcej, opuścił budynek.

Za nim podążyli pozostali wojownicy, a potem z holu zaczęli grupkami znikać inni magowie. Sonea postanowiła zaczekać, aż pomieszczenie całkowicie opustoszeje, nim wyjdzie zza kolumny.

- A co ty tu robisz? – Sonea podskoczyła, słysząc znajomy głos tuż za sobą.

Lorlen. Poczuła ulgę, że to tylko Administrator. Patrzył na nią wyczekująco.

- Powinnaś być z innymi nowicjuszami. Podsłuchiwałaś?

- Przepraszam – wydukała. Nie było sensu ukrywać, że nie znalazła się tu przypadkiem. – Martwiłam się o Czarnego Maga Akkarina.

Lorlen uniósł brwi w lekkim rozbawieniu.

- Martwiłaś się? Czy Akkarin wie, że ma takiego obrońcę?

Zaczerwieniła się. Myśląc o tym, jak się wygłupiła, nie za bardzo wsłuchiwała się w reprymendę, której udzielał jej Administrator. Razem wyszli przez wrota Uniwersytetu na rześkie wieczorne powietrze.

Za miastem słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, rozlewając się na niebie odcieniem krwistej czerwieni. Sonea mimowolnie zadrżała, widząc te złowróżbne zjawisko.

Akkarin stał na szczycie schodów, nieruchomo niczym czarny obelisk na tle szkarłatnego nieba i wpatrywał się w odległą bramę Gildii, przez którą właśnie wyjeżdżały trzy powozy. Zerknęła w prawo, zauważając kilku magów w czerwieni pilnujących Czarnego Maga. Zapewne to Balkan nakazał dziś zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności i nie spuszczać go z oka.

Zdziwiła się, kiedy Lorlen skierował kroki w kierunku maga, ale grzecznie nie przerywała mu wywodu. Zatrzymali się tuż obok Akkarina. Czarny Mag skinął głową, ale nie oderwał wzroku od oddalonego punktu.

- Lorlenie. Soneo – wymówił jej imię, a jej serce znów zatrzepotało w piersi. Wzięła głęboki wdech, żeby się uspokoić. Lepiej, żeby nikt nie zauważył, jak reaguję na bliskość Akkarina, uznała z rozsądku.

- To ja już pójdę – odezwała się, chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się od Czarnego Maga. Jego raniące słowa były zbyt bliskie jej pamięci.

- Nie odchodź, Soneo – zatrzymał ją Lorlen. - Chciałem porozmawiać z wami obojgiem.

Czyżby Lorlen wiedział o nich? Czyżby ktoś ich zauważył w Bibliotece? Spojrzała na Akkarina, nie potrafiąc ukryć niepokoju, ale Czarny Mag wyglądał na niewzruszonego. Spojrzał na nią przelotnie, jakby niedawno wcale nie całowali się w Bibliotece i zwrócił się do Lorlena.

- Czy powinienem spodziewać się oficjalnej rozmowy w imieniu całej Rady Magów, czy raczej to będzie przyjacielska pogawędka?

Lorlen odchrząknął ze skrępowaniem, co utwierdziło Soneę jeszcze bardziej w przekonaniu, że zostali odkryci. Ale jak? Przez kogo? I jakim sposobem mag dowiedziałby się o tym tak szybko? Ostrożnie przysunęła się trochę bliżej Akkarina.

Administrator rozejrzawszy się dookoła, zauważył przysłuchujących się magów z obstawy Czarnego Maga. Spojrzenie Lorlena wskazywało Wojownikom jednoznacznie, że powinni zachować choć pozory przyzwoitości i odsunąć się poza zasięg głosów, ale zanim zdążyli to zrobić, Akkarin wyczarował barierę, która otuliła całą trójkę dźwiękoszczelnym płaszczem.

- Wygląda na to, że tak będzie szybciej.

- Tak, tak… Lepiej żeby nie usłyszał nas ktoś przypadkowy, póki niewiele osób o tym wie – powiedział Lorlen.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę, czekając na oskarżenia.

- Akkarinie, czy naprawdę uważasz, że Sonea to najlepszy wybór?

Sonea wbiła w Lorlena niedowierzające spojrzenie. Nie spodziewała się po nim tak bezpośredniego pytania. Tym bardziej zadanego Akkarinowi w jej obecności. Zawsze lubiła Administratora i nie pomyślałaby, że uważa ją za gorszą.

Oburzenie musiało odmalować się na jej twarzy, bo Lorlen zerknąwszy na nią, pospieszył z przeprosinami.

- Wybacz Soneo, nie chciałem, żeby to zabrzmiało niegrzecznie. Po prostu jesteś młoda. Nadal jesteś nowicjuszką.

- Mam dziewiętnaście lat, prawie dwadzieścia – zdołała wybełkotać.

- Tak, wiem, tylko… nadal nie ukończyłaś nauki. Jesteś lojalna, pracowita i utalentowana, a także bardziej dojrzała od swoich rówieśników. W tym względzie rozumiem ten wybór.

Sonea poczuła, że się czerwieni. Wbiła wzrok w Akkarina w niemym wołaniu: zrób coś. Wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego a zarazem zmartwionego z lekko ściągniętymi brwiami. Spoglądając w jej oczy, pokręcił powoli, ledwo zauważalnie głową, ale nie potrafiła określić, co miał na myśli. Być może chodziło mu o to, że nie można już nic zrobić, a może wręcz przeciwnie – miała milczeć, żeby on wyjaśnił sytuację.

- Byłeś jej mentorem – Lorlen zwrócił się do Akkarina.

- Owszem – Czarny Mag odpowiedział ostrożnie. - Ale to niczego nie zmienia.

- Nie zmienia? Faworyzujesz swoją byłą protegowaną. Wiesz jak Domy zareagują na wybór Sonei?

Patrzyła na wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie potrafiąc zapanować nad pędzącym w klatce sercem. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że Lorlen o nich wiedział. Dowiedział się, zanim ich relacja mogła zacząć się na poważnie, a być może już nawet się skończyła, jeśli Akkarin myślał na poważnie tak, jak mówił w Bibliotece. Tylko skąd mógł wiedzieć? To było niemal niemożliwe.

- Domy na wszystko, co robię, reagują oburzeniem, odkąd wiedza, że znam czarną magię stała się powszechna. Cokolwiek się stanie, całą winę biorę na siebie – powiedział Akkarin, nieco wyzywająco.

Chciała zaprzeczyć, powiedzieć, że ona też jest winna, że chociaż to on pierwszy ją pocałował, to ona dziś na niego nalegała, pomimo że wiedziała, że Akkarinowi nie wolno się z nikim związać. Ale Lorlen mówił dalej.

- Czy Sonea zgodziła się chociaż z własnej woli?

- Sugerujesz, że wykorzystałem Soneę? – Zapytał Akkarin gniewnie, zbliżając się do Lorlena.

- Akkarin do niczego mnie nie zmuszał – Sonea wyszeptała, bo nie była w stanie odnaleźć pełnego głosu.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – zaprzeczył szybko Administrator. - Chociaż niektórzy mogą tak pomyśleć. Mogą uznać, że Sonea czuje się wobec ciebie zobowiązana za uratowanie jej życia.

Lorlen spojrzał na nią ponuro, a potem przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Akkarina.

- Chcę być z wami szczery i chcę żebyście wiedzieli, zanim zdecydujecie się na następny krok.

Sonea niemal zakrztusiła się śliną. Teraz nawet Akkarin wyglądał na skołowanego.

Następny krok? O co chodziło Lorlenowi? Jeśli o ich pożycie intymne, to tym razem grubo przesadził z bezpośredniością. Poza tym skąd wiedział, że to, co zaiskrzyło między nimi, nie wyszło jeszcze poza pocałunki? Coś tu było mocno nie tak. Tak jakby Lorlen znał jej myśli.

- Niestety nie masz już takiej pozycji w Gildii, żeby wszystko uchodziło ci bezkarnie. Wywołasz kolejny skandal, jeśli będziesz nalegał.

- O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał mag w czarnych szatach.

- To dlatego, że pochodzę ze Slumsów? – zapytała w tym samym czasie, mając już dość poniżania przez Administratora.

- Soneo, zbytnio bierzesz to do siebie – Lorlen zwrócił się do niej. – Dla mnie twoje pochodzenie nie ma znaczenia, ale część Gildii i Domy będą oburzone, jeśli Akkarin będzie nalegał, żebyś to ty została Czarnym Magiem.

- Czarnym Magiem? – wyszeptała oniemiała.

- Czyżbyś się rozmyśliła?

Zaprzeczyła energicznie głową.

Czy dobrze zrozumiała? Lorlen cały czas mówił o jej kandydaturze na Czarnego Maga, a nie o nieprzyzwoitej relacji z Akkarinem.

Sonea spojrzała na Akkarina z ulgą, a potem parsknęła niepowstrzymanym śmiechem. Mężczyzna zawtórował jej krótko.

- Czy powiedziałem coś śmiesznego? – spytał Lorlen, patrząc to na nią to na maga w czarnych szatach.

- Skądże. – Kąciki ust Akkarina ponownie podskoczyły w górę. - Po prostu się nie zrozumieliśmy.

Akkarin nagle spoważniał.

- Sonea zostanie Czarnym Magiem, przyjacielu. I ani jej pochodzenie, ani nasze relacje nie mają tu znaczenia.

- Zastanów się jeszcze. Wiesz, jakie to niesie konsekwencje dla niej i dla Gildii.

- Już postanowiłem – odparł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Tak trzeba zrobić dla dobra Kyralii.

Lorlen westchnął.

- Wobec tego musicie zacząć inaczej się zachowywać.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Akkarin z uwagą.

- Większość magów myśli, że Sonea da Gildii tylko kolejnego, bardzo silnego sojusznika dla ciebie, a nie ochronę w razie konfliktu. Jeśli będziesz ją faworyzował, jak ostatnio, nigdy się nie zgodzą.

Sonea zmarszczyła brwi, patrząc na Lorlena.

- I sądzę, że Czarny Mag Gildii nie potrzebuje ochrony, nowicjuszko. Takie wybryki, jak dziś muszą się skończyć. - Administrator pogroził jej palcem, a potem przeniósł wzrok na drugiego maga. - A takie skandale, od których później trzęsie się cała Gildia, jak twoja wieczorna wizyta w pokoju nowicjuszki, nie mogą mieć miejsca.

- Tak, wiem – odpowiedział Akkarin, spoglądając Sonei w oczy.

Poczuła, że jej policzki mimowolnie różowieją i odwróciła wzrok, spoglądając na bramę. Zdała sobie sprawę, że zapadł już zmrok, a któryś z magów utrzymuje blade światło nad ich głowami.

Lorlen westchnął.

- Przemyślcie jeszcze raz, co powiedziałem. Dobranoc – powiedział i oddalił się w stronę Domu Magów.

Podążyła wzrokiem za odchodzącym Administratorem, a potem spojrzała na czekających w cieniu Wojowników. Powinna również odejść, żeby nie przyciągać nadmiernej uwagi, jak ostrzegał Lorlen, ale zawahała się, zerkając na Akkarina. Wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie.

- Soneo, poczekaj ze mną jeszcze chwilę. Możemy nie mieć tak dobrej okazji, aby porozmawiać bez przeszkód.

Chciała zostać, a zarazem chciała odejść jak najdalej od przeszywającego bólu, który powodowało samo patrzenie na jego przystojną twarz. Gdyby kiedyś ktoś mi powiedział, że go tak pokocham, nigdy bym nie uwierzyła, pomyślała ze smutkiem.

Podeszła blisko i stanęła obok niego. Przysunął się jeszcze w jej kierunku tak, że pod palcami mogła wyczuć jego szatę. Przez chwilę stali nieruchomo, patrząc na światła migocące na bramie i inne światełka usprawniające życie na terenie Gildii po zmroku. Jej dłoń mrowiła chętna dotknąć palców jego dłoni znajdujących się tak blisko.

- Prawie sami się wydaliśmy – stwierdziła, przerywając milczenie.

Zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową.

- Ja wiedziałem, że nikt nie może wiedzieć o tym, co między nami zaszło.

- Jasne. Pod koniec sam wyglądałeś na nieco zaskoczonego. - Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko, wspominając jego strapioną minę.

Akkarin w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na nią.

- Możliwe - powiedział. - Na końcu Lorlen zbił mnie trochę z tropu. Nie byłem pewien, o czym mówił, bo słowa można było zrozumieć w dwojaki sposób.

- Cała jego przemowa była niezręczna – stwierdziła z westchnieniem.

- Owszem, ale z perspektywy czasu sytuacja wyda nam się zabawna.

- Może dla ciebie. Ja prawie zemdlałam – zaśmiała się.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią badawczo. Od razu spoważniała pod jego szacującym spojrzeniem.

- Co? – spytała buńczucznie.

- Obawiasz się, co inni o tobie pomyślą, gdy się dowiedzą, że nasza relacja wyszła poza przyjęte normy?

Pomyślała o Rothenie i przełknęła ślinę.

- No cóż… Tak, trochę.

Pod uważnym wzrokiem Akkarina poczuła się niepewnie. Skierował oczy z powrotem na bramę i skinął raz głową, jakby właśnie coś postanowił. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek pomyślał, jej się to nie spodoba.

- A ty nie? Nie boisz się podejrzeń? – Zapytała lekko zdenerwowana. – Dopiero co, dziś mówiłeś o skandalu, jaki by wybuchł.

- Owszem, obawiam się przyciągnięcia niezamierzonej uwagi i tego, że chcieliby odczytać twoje wspomnienia. Uważam, że musimy tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę, nawet za cenę naszej… przyjaźni. Zaś moja reputacja mnie już nie obchodzi.

Skrzywiła się.

- A moja? – spytała z przekąsem.

Akkarin nabrał głęboko powietrza i odwrócił się do niej całym ciałem, skupiając uwagę całkowicie na niej.

- Twojej nie chciałbym narażać i dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy posłuchać rady Lorlena.

- I przestać rozmawiać publicznie? – spytała powątpiewająco.

- Moje zainteresowanie tobą nie przeszło niezauważone. Powinniśmy przestać się spotykać.

Wbiła w niego rozczarowane spojrzenie. Jeśli jej rozbite serce mogło pokruszyć się na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałeczki, to właśnie zrobiło to teraz. Przynajmniej część jej uczuć musiała odmalować się na twarzy, bo Akkarin przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał ją objąć. Uniósł trochę ramiona, ale zaraz opuścił, a dłonie zacisnął w pięści.

- Przepraszam, że jednym nierozsądnym uczynkiem zniszczyłem przyjaźń, którą wypracowaliśmy przez ostatnie miesiące.

- Przyjaźń? – zapytała szeptem.

Bolało ją tak łatwe odrzucenie tego, co pojawiło się między nimi.

- Dobrze wiesz, że na nic więcej nie możemy sobie pozwolić.

Nagle jej umysł wychwycił jakieś niepokojące obrazy, a gdy wytężyła zmysły, zrozumiała, że to przekaz wojowników, którzy wyruszyli do Slumsów zatrzymać szpiega.

_~ Jorkel i Krothen nie żyją! Jest dla nas za silny. Co robić? _

Obrazy zaczęły się mieszać. Zbyt szybko, żeby można było coś zrozumieć. Widziała powykręcane od uderzenia, zapewne o ścianę ciała dwóch magów. Pomiędzy szpiegiem a kimś innym wybuchały pociski magii, a potem przekaz nagle się urwał. Jej serce biło jak oszalałe ze strachu.

Trzeba im pomóc, zdecydowała i ruszyła biegiem w kierunku bramy. Zeskoczyła z ostatniego schodka, jej nogi uderzyły miękko o ziemię. Zdążyła zrobić parę kroków, gdy nagle straciła grunt pod nogami, została okręcona w powietrzu i unieruchomiły ją czyjeś ramiona.

Akkarin. Dogonił ją.

- Musimy im pomóc. Musimy do nich iść - wysapała.

- Nie możemy.

- Oni tam umierają! – wykrzyczała na tę bezlitosną odpowiedź. – Tylko my mamy możliwości, żeby im pomóc.

Akkarin jeszcze mocniej opasał ją w tali i przycisnął do swego ciała tak, że nie mogła się ruszyć, chociaż się wyrywała.

- Uspokój się, bo się ujawnisz – krzyknął jej do ucha.

W końcu znieruchomiała, straciwszy siły. Obrócił ją twarzą do siebie, ale nie wypuścił z ramion.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Im trzeba pomóc!

- Już i tak nic nie możesz zrobić. Nie bądź nierozsądna, Soneo – powiedział gniewnie. – Gdybyś nasłuchiwała, zamiast działać, wiedziałabyś, że walka już się zakończyła.

- A gdybyś ty był mniej rozsądny, wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej!

Patrzyła na niego z głową zadartą wysoko do góry, ale jego rysy rozmywały się przed jej oczami.

- Balkan nakazał Garrelowi odwrót. Trzech… chyba jednak czterech Wojowników nie żyje. Byłoby więcej, gdyby szpieg nie spanikował i nie wyskoczył przez okno. Nie spodziewałem się, że zasadzka pójdzie aż tak źle. Myślałem, że Garrel, gdy tylko zobaczy siłę obcego maga, wycofa się. Pomyliłem się w swojej ocenie.

Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że ta mgła, która odbierała jej ostrość widzenia, to łzy. Płynęły jej po twarzy ciurkiem. Pewnie musiała wyglądać okropnie, zaczerwieniona od płaczu. Żałość rozrywała jej pierś na kawałki. Po chwili zaczęła również boleć ją głowa.

- Och, Akkarinie, dlaczego oni musieli zginąć?

- Ciii… To zaraz się skończy. Za chwilę mnie tam wyślą i zlikwiduję czarnego maga. Nikt więcej nie zginie.

Wczepiła się w niego jeszcze bardziej, czując lęk, że Akkarin będzie walczył z magiem-niewolnikiem, który właśnie zabił tylu wyszkolonych wojowników Gildii.

- Nie chcę, żebyś i ty zginął. – Rozpłakała się jeszcze bardziej, zupełnie nad sobą nie panując. Kompletnie nie obchodziło jej, czy ktoś im się przygląda. Wtuliła twarz w pierś Akkarina. Albo to strach o niego, albo żal z powodu niepotrzebnej śmierci, a może to, że nic nie jadła przez prawie cały dzień sprawiły, że nagle zrobiło jej się ciemniej przed oczami i odpłynęła w błogiej nieświadomości.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Dziękuję za miłe komentarze. Bardzo dopingują do dalszego pisania. Trochę wyszłam z wprawy – w końcu minęły dwa latka. Lecz nic tak nie irytuje jak niedokończone opowiadanie, więc zrobię co mogę. Do Wielkiego Mistrza oczywiście zamierzam również wrócić, ale po kolei… **

Obudziła się zlana potem w pokoju, który dobrze pamiętała z pierwszych dni pobytu w Gildii. Musieli coś jej podać, bo czuła się lekko otępiała. Spojrzała na maga siedzącego przy jej łóżku. Ocknął się z drzemki, gdy poruszyła się w pościeli.

- Rothenie, czy Akkarin już wrócił?

- Skąd miał wrócić?

- Miał walczyć ze szpiegiem w Slumsach.

Rothen zaprzeczył.

- Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo. Balkan nie wysłał nikogo więcej. – Sposępniał jeszcze bardziej, a jego twarz nabrała niemal szarego koloru. - Tak wielu zginęło...

Pokiwała w smutku głową. Ulżyło jej, że Akkarin nie musiał ryzykować życia, jednocześnie było zaskakujące, że nie rozprawiono się ze szpiegiem od razu.

- Dlaczego go nie wysłano?

- Nie wiem. Starszyzna cały czas debatuje.

- A Akkarin?

- Ostatni raz widziałem go, gdy cię tu przyniósł. W tym okropnym zamieszaniu, które wczoraj wybuchło, nawet nie zdążyłem go zapytać, co ci się stało. Najpierw myślałem, że użył na tobie czarnej magii, ale podobno zemdlałaś. Nie wiem jakich sztuczek na tobie próbował, ale powiedział, żeby cię nie budzić. Tania jednak podała ci lekarstwo, a gdy na chwilę ocknęłaś się i okazało się, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, pozwoliliśmy ci zasnąć. Co się stało, Soneo?

- Chyba po prostu zasłabłam. Zbyt dużo się działo.

- Jesteś pewna, że to nie sprawka Akkarina? Wyglądał na zaniepokojonego.

Poczuła ukłucie bólu i odwróciła wzrok. Jak miała mu powiedzieć, że poniekąd była to jego wina - złamał jej serce.

Dopiero po dwóch dniach poczuła się na tyle silna, aby wrócić do swojego pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy. Dni, które nastąpiły zapisały się smutkiem w historii Gildii i w jej sercu. Słyszała szeptane plotki o dzikim magu w Slumsach, o czarnej magii i o Akkarinie, ale wbrew jej oczekiwaniom Czarnego Maga Gildii nie wysłano do walki. Z jednej strony czuła pełną winny ulgę, że jest bezpieczny, z drugiej nie rozumiała, dlaczego odmawiają mu interwencji i nie miała kogo o to zapytać. Rothen nie miał dostępu do wiedzy o działaniach Starszyzny.

Dopiero teraz doceniła drugi aspekt przyjaźni z Akkarinem. Do tej pory wiedziała prawie o wszystkim, co dzieje się w Gildii. Zrozumiała, jak wielkie pokładał w niej zaufanie. A teraz to się skończyło.

_Już nigdy nie pozwolę, by takie wydarzenia miały miejsce._ Jeśli Akkarina nie wyślą, by pokonał szpiega, sama pójdę potajemnie walczyć, postanowiła mocno. Poniekąd po to nie ujawnili jej wiedzy, żeby w razie konieczności mogła jej użyć. Jednakże do tego potrzebowała więcej wiedzieć o czarnej magii.

Zaczęła samodzielną naukę, kierując się wskazówkami Akkarina. Wieczorami, gdy tylko mogła, pędziła z sercem kurczącym się ze strachu podziemnymi korytarzami po książkę z zakazaną wiedzą, a potem tak samo ostrożnie, obawiając się złapania, ją zwracała.

Szło jej całkiem nieźle. Na tyle dobrze, że po tygodniu Akkarin byłby zadowolony z jej postępów. Niestety nie mogła się z nim tym podzielić. Widziała go tylko z daleka parę razy, przemierzającego drogi z Rezydencji do Uniwersytetu, albo odwrotnie.

Wieczorami, gdy pochylała się nad książką, każdy dziwny odgłos sprawiał, że podrywała z nadzieją głowę, wpatrując się w tajemne wejście do jej pokoju i każdego wieczoru doznawała rozczarowania, gdy się nie zjawiał.

Wycieczki po podziemiach przywoływały kolejne bolesne wspomnienia. Czasem, gdy przemierzała ponure tunele, odnosząc księgę na miejsce, miała nadzieję, że go tu znajdzie.

Dzisiejszej nocy podniszczone, gdzieniegdzie w połowie zawalone ściany podziemnych korytarzy wydawały się złowieszczo nad nią zamykać. Wąskie drogi wypełniały szepty i inne dziwne dźwięki, a cienie tworzone przez lekko pulsujące światełko nad jej głową zdawały się poruszać niczym żywe stworzenia.

To tylko moja wyobraźnia, powtarzała sobie, przyśpieszywszy kroku. Chciała już jak najszybciej znaleźć się ponownie w swoim pokoju. Albo traciła zmysły, albo w podziemiach słyszała głos Akkarina. Choć to przecież nie było możliwe. Akkarin z ostrożności unikał rozmowy w tunelach i do kogo miałby mówić? Choć może… może przyszedł tu z Takanem. Przecież przeprowadzając ją tymi ścieżkami, też czasem z nią dyskutował.

Podążyła ostrożnie za dźwiękiem, mając nadzieję, że go odnajdzie lub chociaż uspokoi urojenia swojego umysłu. W głównym korytarzu dźwięki przybrały na sile. Skręciła w jedną z odnóg centralnej części podziemi i natychmiast przystanęła zaniepokojona. Choć kroki brzmiały z oddali, światełko hen przed nią przybliżało się, a głos nie mógł należeć do Akkarina.

To magowie, zrozumiała. Wojownicy znów patrolują podziemia.

Naciągnęła kaptur płaszcza, ukrywając twarz i postanowiła jak najszybciej wydostać się z podziemi. Książkę zostawi za tajnymi drzwiami do jej pokoju w Domu Nowicjuszy. Zdążyła zrobić kilka kroków w tył, kiedy usłyszała za sobą cichy chrzęst żwiru.

Zamarła i okryła się tarczą.

- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – Wojownik zapytał.

Miała tylko chwilę na podjęcie decyzji. Poddać się i mieć nadzieję, że potraktują ją ulgowo, czy uciekać?

Ostatecznie ciężar księgi w kieszeni płaszcza popchnął ją ku działaniu. Spróbuję swojej szansy, zadecydowała i ruszyła biegiem przed siebie, wprost na światełko.

- Stój! Ostrzegam.

Uderzenie trafiło w jej tarczę z tyłu. Zaczerpnęła mocy i posłała ją na wzmocnienie obrony, ale nie odpowiedziała atakiem. Nie chciała nikogo skrzywdzić, a w razie gdyby została złapana, użycie magii działałoby na jej niekorzyść.

Odgłosy interwencji zaalarmowały magów z przodu. Widziała, że światełko porusza się teraz szybciej. Biegli na pomoc koledze. Musiała natychmiast zejść im z drogi, zanim spotkają się twarzą w twarz i mężczyźni ją rozpoznają.

Znajdowała się tuż przy skrzyżowaniu podziemnych przejść, kiedy potknęła się o wystający kamień i niemal upadła. To ją spowolniło na tyle, że poczuła, jak pocisk mocy uderza znów w jej tarczę. Mag był tuż za nią.

Skręciła w pierwszy korytarz po prawej, który pozostał drożny.

Kolejne natarcie z tyłu, tym razem mocniejsze. Nie żeby uderzenie mocy miało jej zagrozić, ale nie powinna pokazywać, jaka jest silna. To, w razie gdyby udało się jej uciec, może rzucić na nią podejrzenia, jako jednego z najsilniejszych magów Gildii.

- Zatrzymaj się!

Dalsze ostrzeżenia. Do pościgu dołączyli jeszcze dwaj magowie. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie ma ich w podziemiach więcej. Gdyby dała się złapać, byłaby to katastrofa.

Kluczyła korytarzami, wybierając zmianę kierunku najczęściej, jak mogła. Ich pociski były już słabsze, ale pogoń nie ustawała. Na rozwidleniu dróg, gdzie Akkarin ukrył skrzynię, postanowiła, że zatoczy koło i zawróci z powrotem do Uniwersytetu, ale magowie musieli już znać te korytarze. Zaniepokoiło ją, że biegnie za nią tylko dwóch, więc skręciła w ukryty za iluzją kamienia korytarz po prawej, niszcząc tym samym swój plan, a dodatkowo zdradzając jedno z tajnych przejść Akkarina. Jednak ryzyko, że wpadnie wprost na jednego z Wojowników było zbyt duże. Mogliby zobaczyć jej twarz, a wtedy wszystko byłoby stracone. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna gdzieś wyrzucić księgę, ale to było ryzykowne.

Zatrzymała się tylko na chwilę, żeby stworzyć tymczasową blokadę tunelu i spowolnić tym samym pościg. Wyskoczyła na bardziej uczęszczany szlak niegoniona. Chyba jej plan zadziałał, ale na jak długo? I przecież gdzieś tu znajdował się jeszcze ten trzeci mag.

Serce niemal rozsadzało jej klatkę. Odrobina Uzdrawiania pomogła złapać oddech, jednak nie pozwoliła sobie się zatrzymać. Truchtem ruszyła przed siebie. Musiała dokładnie liczyć odnogi korytarza odchodzące od tego, którym się poruszała, żeby określić, gdzie się znalazła. Tunel zamiast zbliżać się do Uniwersytetu, w którym mogłaby się łatwo ukryć, oddalał się coraz bardziej. Tę część podziemi znała gorzej. Bała się zabrnąć w jedną z wielu ślepych uliczek. Tylko jedną drogę znała perfekcyjnie - drogę prowadzącą do Rezydencji.

Akkarin będzie bardzo niezadowolony, jeśli sprowadzi mu Wojowników na głowę, ale co miała zrobić? Jeśli nie czmychnie im, złapią ją i odkryją księgę o czarnej magii. Przecież nie mogła z nimi walczyć.

Nie była pewna, czy nadal ją śledzą, kiedy dotarła w okolice podziemnych korytarzy prowadzących do domu Akkarina. Nie miała czasu na zastanawianie się, co zrobić z barierą zagradzającą jej drogę. Rozbiła ją jednym uderzeniem, które rozeszło się głuchym łoskotem po podziemiach i pobiegła dalej. Stąd miała już blisko. Stanęła przed włazem do podziemnego pomieszczenia Rezydencji, wahając się tylko chwilę.

_Błagam otwórzcie się. _

Przycisnęła rękę do kamienia, mając nadzieję, że sygnatura, którą zrobił jej Akkarin w odległych już dla niej czasach, gdy jeszcze spotykali się wieczorami w Rezydencji, zadziała, inaczej ryzykowała obrażenia. Tarcze, które Czarny Mag nałożył na właz działały w dość agresywny sposób.

Poczekała chwilę z dłonią na lodowatym kamieniu. Gdy nic się nie wydarzyło, wyostrzyła zmysły i zajrzała w głąb mechanizmu ukrytego w skale, żeby zwolnić blokadę. Kamień zaczął przesuwać się majestatycznie powoli, ale nie czekała, aż otworzy się na całą szerokość, tylko przecisnęła się przez wąską szparę. Zdyszana wpadła do podziemnego pomieszczenia i natychmiast zamknęła właz.

Gdy tylko usłyszała odgłos kroków na klatce schodowej prowadzącej do piwnicy, zawołała Akkarina po imieniu. Drzwi trzasnęły o ścianę, otworzone z impetem, prawdopodobnie za pomocą magii. Czarny Mag wpadł do podziemnego pomieszczenia z zawziętym wyrazem twarzy, gotowy do walki. Zrzuciła kaptur.

Zdziwienie na chwilę zagościło na jego twarzy, gdy rozpoznał intruza.

- Sonea?

Po chwili już znajdował się przy niej.

- Gonią mnie - wysapała.

- Kto? Ichani? - Pociągnął ją za siebie i przyjął pozycję bojową twarzą do włazu.

Wzięła jeszcze kilka głębokich wdechów, zanim odpowiedziała.

- Nie! Nasi, magowie.

Odwrócił się do niej gwałtownie ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Co zrobiłaś? Wydałaś się?

- Nie. Po prostu natknęłam się na nich w podziemiach.

- Widzieli cię?

- Tak, ale nie wiedzą, kim jestem. Tak sądzę. Miałam kaptur.

- Biegli za tobą aż tu? Ilu?

Zerknął jeszcze raz na właz, jakby się spodziewał, że zaraz wpadnie tu stado Wojowników.

- Chyba nie biegli. Dwóch lub trzech zgubiłam jakiś czas temu, ale żeby im uciec musiałam rozbić bariery. Mogą się domyślić, że pobiegłam właśnie tędy.

- Nie znajdą wejścia do Rezydencji.

Poczuła się trochę pewniej.

- Jesteś pewien?

- Nie.

Spojrzał na nią przenikliwie.

- Właściwie to wytłumacz mi, co robiłaś w podziemiach.

- Odnosiłam księgę do kufra.

- Nie po to dałem ci dostęp do ksiąg, żebyś ryzykowała zdemaskowanie.

Sonea stała ze skruszoną miną.

- Wiem, ale poprzednimi nocami nie miałam żadnych problemów. Nie wiem dlaczego ta noc jest akurat inna.

- Czyli to nie pierwszy raz - stwierdził z niezadowoleniem.

- Zanim zapytasz… Tak, kontynuowałam naukę czarnej magii.

Akkarin wyglądał na zrezygnowanego.

- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz… - powiedziała niepewnie.

- Tak? – Uniósł jedną brew.

Sonea sięgnęła do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza i wyjęła niewielką starą księgę z niezwykle niebezpieczną zawartością.

- Nie zdążyłam jej odłożyć.

Akkarin przeczesał włosy obiema dłońmi.

- Musimy ją natychmiast gdzieś schować. Chodźmy na górę.

Wzmocnił zabezpieczenia na włazie wyjściowym do podziemnych tuneli i ruszył po schodach, nie oglądając się na nią. Włożyła księgę z powrotem do kieszeni i pośpieszyła za nim.

- Nie możesz teraz wrócić. Prawdopodobnie w podziemiach trwają poszukiwania –powiedział, czekając na nią na górze, przy drzwiach do podziemnego pomieszczenia.

- Przepraszam, że przyszłam. Mieliśmy się nie spotykać.

- W tej sytuacji dobrze, że pomyślałaś o mnie.

- To się jeszcze okaże – wymruczała bardziej do siebie.

Spojrzał na nią z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Skąd ten pesymizm?

Nie doczekał się od niej odpowiedzi.

W salonie minęli Takana. Nie był zbyt zaskoczony jej pojawieniem się, zatem Akkarin musiał już go uprzedzić o jej obecności w Rezydencji. A potem mag skierował się wyżej, na piętro, gdzie znajdowały się sypialnie.

Kiedy mijali drzwi do jej starego pokoju, przystanęła na chwilę, zastanawiając się, co byłoby, gdyby tamtej pamiętnej nocy nie wrócili tak szybko do Gildii, tylko zaczekali w slumsach, żeby rozprawić się z Ichani. Na pewno wszystko ułożyłoby się lepiej.

Czarny Mag stał w drzwiach swojej sypialni i obserwował ją w zamyśleniu. Może zastanawiał się nad tym samym? Wyglądał tak tajemniczo, a zarazem pociągająco, że poczuła ciarki na całym ciele. Stęskniła się za nim i to bardzo, a nawet nie mogła mu tego powiedzieć. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że Akkarin jest tylko w spodniach i koszuli, do tego nie całkiem zapiętej.

- Nic się tam nie zmieniło. Takan zostawił wszystko tak, jak ustawiłaś, tylko nie ma twoich rzeczy – powiedział, patrząc na nią uważnie.

Wzruszyła ramionami, i tak nie miała tu nigdy wrócić. Zamiast tego zadała pytanie, które nurtowało ją od tygodnia.

- Skoro Starszyzna wie, że zabójstw naszych wojowników w slumsach dokonano przy pomocy czarnej magii i jednocześnie wiedzą, że to nie ty, to dlaczego do tej pory nie zezwolili ci na zlikwidowanie szpiega?

- Niewolnik nie użył bezpośrednio czarnej magii. Nie odebrał nikomu mocy.

- Ale walczył. Był wyjątkowo silny. Przecież muszą wiedzieć, co to oznacza.

- Owszem, wiedzą.

- To dlaczego?

- Nie chcą przyznać, że mnie potrzebują. Że potrzebują czarnej magii. Nadal łudzą się, że ze wszystkim poradzą sobie sami. Nie zdają sobie sprawy, jak silnym może uczynić czarna magia w bardzo krótkim czasie. Jest też kwestia, co do której się nie zgadzamy. Oni chcą procesu, chcą wcześniej zabić swoje wątpliwości potwierdzeniem winy z ust złapanego szpiega. Obawiają się też urazić Sachakan. Za to ja jestem niechętny przyprowadzaniu szpiega na teren Gildii. Niewolnik mógłby ukazać słabość Gildii swemu panu.

Akkarin zniknął za drzwiami.

Siląc się na obojętność, weszła za nim do sypialni. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, ale wszystko wyglądało tak, jak zapamiętała. Poczuła pewną nieśmiałość i jednocześnie podekscytowanie, ale starała się, by jej emocje nie odmalowały się na twarzy.

- Nie było nowych morderstw, więc wydaje się im, że mają jeszcze czas na podjecie decyzji. Wysłanie kogoś, by zadał śmierć w twoim imieniu nie należy do łatwych decyzji, Soneo.

Przyznała mu rację.

Akkarin podszedł do krzesła, wziął szatę i narzucił na siebie, odwracając się do niej.

- Daj, schowam gdzieś księgę. – Wyciągnął do niej dłoń. - Lepiej, żeby nie znaleźli jej przy tobie, ani w twoim pobliżu. W razie czego powiem, że o tej jednej zapomniałem.

Skinęła głową, ale nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

- Będziesz musiała zostać na noc. Takan przygotuje ci miejsce do spania w twoim starym pokoju, a jutro rano wymyślimy, jak cię stąd wydostać.

Sytuacja stawała się trochę niezręczna. Akkarin wcześniej wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że między nimi nie może się nic więcej wydarzyć. Sonea postanowiła, że nie będzie naciskać, aby go nie zrazić, ale teraz oddałaby wszystko za jeszcze jeden pocałunek. A to, że miała zostać na noc w Rezydencji, nie pomagało jej wytrwać w postanowieniu.

- Mam tu gdzieś twoją koszulę do spania, tą którą przyniosłem razem z koralami – Akkarin mówił niezrażony jej milczeniem.

Zza drzwi nagle wyłonił się służący jej byłego mentora. Sonea domyśliła się, że został wezwany mentalnie.

- Czy mógłbyś przynieść koszulę Sonei?

Takan potarł szczękę w zamyśleniu, po czym żwawym krokiem podszedł do masywnego łoża stojącego pod przeciwległą ścianą. Zajrzał pod jedną z poduszek, wyciągając spod niej jakieś zawiniątko, a potem odwrócił się do nich, rozwijając materiał i prezentując w pełnej okazałości koszulę Sonei.

Sonea obserwowała scenę ze zdziwieniem. Dlaczego jej koszula znajdowała się w łóżku Akkarina?

Takan spokojnie, z niewzruszoną miną przemierzył pokój, wręczył magowi zawiniątko, ukłonił się i wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Akkarin stał jak wmurowany z jej koszulą zwisającą z dłoni.

Uniosła brwi w niemym pytaniu, starając się pohamować cisnący się na usta śmiech z niedorzeczności sytuacji. Mag w końcu odchrząknął, odzyskując głos.

- Takan musiał ją położyć tu przez pomyłkę – wytłumaczył.

Zaśmiała się w głos.

- Tak, zapewne pomylił ją z twoim ubiorem do spania.

Kąciki ust Akkarina powędrowały w górę.

- O to, co sobie myślał Takan, muszę spytać jego i nie omieszkam tego zrobić. – Ostatnie słowa powiedział głośniej, tak aby sługa za drzwiami mógł również usłyszeć.

Wypuściła z płuc powietrze zadowolona, że napięcie między nimi znika i podeszła do niego odebrać ubranie.

Zanim przejęła koszulę, poczuła dotyk jego palców na grzbiecie dłoni. Jego kciuk zostawiał gorejący ślad na jej skórze. Zamarła, zastanawiając się sekundę dłużej niż powinna, czy jego dotyk był intencjonalny, czy przypadkowy. Nieśmiało uniosła głowę, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz. Czarne oczy Akkarina błyszczały, wpatrując się w nią. Poczuła, że jej serce przyśpiesza jeszcze bardziej, a potem pod wpływem impulsu otarła się o jego umysł.

Najpierw uderzył w nią smutek i dziwna, trudna do nazwania tęsknota, taka sama, którą ona sama nieustannie odczuwała w sercu, tylko skierowana na jej osobę. Zobaczyła swoją twarz, ale nie taką, jaką na co dzień widziała w lustrach wiszących w łaźniach. Nie sądziła, że wygląda tak… ponętnie. Jej pełne, lekko rozchylone usta nęciły, by złożyć na nich pocałunek. Czuła jego pożądanie mieszające się z uczuciem tak wielkim, że przez chwilę miała wrażenie, jakby spadała z klifu, jakby jej stopy już nigdy nie miały dotknąć ziemi, a za tym był żal za czymś, czego nie można mieć. Doskonale rozumiała ten ból złamanego serca.

Gdy na dole wybuchło zamieszanie, początkowo nie wiedziała, co się dzieje. Odskoczyli od siebie, raptownie zabierając dłonie. Wzrok Akkarina stracił na ostrości i wiedziała, że właśnie porozumiewa się z Takanem przez pierścień, ale ona nadal stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego zadziwiona odkryciem.

Kochał ją.

- To Wojownicy – szepnął, powróciwszy świadomością do otoczenia.

Ocknęła się z odrętwienia.

- Przyszli po mnie? – spytała nieco zaskoczona rozwojem wypadków.

Umysł Akkarina znów powędrował ku sytuacji na dole, bo powtórnie miała wrażenie, że przez chwilę nie był obecny.

- Nie. Chcą widzieć się ze mną.

Na schodach rozległ się tupot wielu par butów.

- Schowaj się! – Czarny Mag rozejrzał się gorączkowo po sypialni. - Pod łóżkiem.

Wziął ją pod ramię, prowadząc ku przeciwległej ścianie.

- Nie! – Wyrwała się. - Jeśli przeszukają Rezydencję i nakryją mnie w twoim pokoju, do tego pod łóżkiem…

- W sypialni nie ma lepszego miejsca. Nie możesz teraz wyjść – wszedł jej w słowo.

- …pomyślą, że mamy romans – dokończyła na wydechu.

Kąciki ust Akkarina uniosły się lekko do góry, ale był to smutny uśmiech.

- Nie sądzę, by akurat to przyszło im na myśl jako pierwsze – powiedział, pomagając jej wczołgać się pod ciężkie, ogromne łoże.

- Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że będę kiedyś ukrywał kobietę pod swoim łożem. Niczym nieopierzony młodzik. – Usłyszała, jak mag mruczy do siebie.

Mimo strachu, który wwiercał się w jej żołądek, uśmiechnęła się szeroko, aczkolwiek nikt nie mógł tego widzieć.

- Wejdź głębiej, bliżej wezgłowia. Tam jest najciemniej.

Pod łóżkiem było dość wąsko, dlatego spełnienie rady maga zajęło jej chwilę. Zapisała sobie w pamięci, żeby później pochwalić Takana. Podłoga pod łóżkiem była wolna od kurzu, który mógłby zdradzić ją w najmniej odpowiednim momencie.

Szelest szaty powiadomił ją, że Akkarin się porusza. Zanim zdążyła się wygodniej ułożyć, usłyszała skrzypienie drzwi.

_Już tu są! _Struchlała.

- Jest w swojej sypialni. Pewnie już śpi. Nie przeszkadzajcie mojemu Panu. – Głos Takana dobiegał z bardzo bliska, zapewne tuż z korytarza.

Zaraz odkryją mnie u Akkarina w pokoju, spanikowała. Do tego pod łóżkiem! Pomyślała z zażenowaniem o wszystkich grzesznych scenach, które przejdą im przez myśl. A potem przypomniała sobie o książce. Nie powinna była zwlekać ze schowaniem woluminu. Jeśli teraz ją nakryją z wiedzą traktującą o czarnej magii…

_Wpakuję siebie w kłopoty, a na dodatek jego. I to w momencie, gdy dowiedziałam się o jego uczuciach. Dla niego będzie to kolejny argument przeciwko nim. _

Gorzej być nie może, jęknęła w duchu. Wymknęła się z obławy w podziemiach tylko po to, by zostać złapana pod łóżkiem Czarnego Maga.

- Czy coś się stało? – spytał Akkarin, gdzieś z drugiego końca pokoju. Domyślała się, że stał przy stoliku pod oknem.

- Wybacz Czarny Magu, ale musieliśmy sprawdzić, czy sługa mówił prawdę – powiedział przybysz.

Usłyszała kroki w pokoju, ale nie wiedziała, kto się przemieszcza. Miała tylko nadzieję, że jej głośne bicie serca nie zdradzi jej kryjówki.

- Prawdę?

- Że znajdujesz się w Rezydencji.

- Oczywiście, a gdzie miałbym być? Jest niemal środek nocy.

- Czarny Magu, na teranie Gildii odnotowano intruza – odezwał się drugi głos, dochodzący z dalszej odległości.

- Ach tak, rozumiem… - dalsze słowa zanikły w miarę, jak Akkarin wyprowadził magów z pomieszczenia.

Nadzieja w niej odżyła, gdy drzwi do sypialni zamknęły się z cichym trzaskiem. Odetchnęła głębiej. Czekała długo, najpierw bojąc się nawet poruszyć, później, nie mogąc z powodu zastygniętych od leżenia w złej pozycji mięśni.

Dziwiła się wszystkiemu, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszej nocy, wcale nie najmniej temu, że Akkarin tak intensywnie odwzajemniał jej uczucie. Wbrew temu, co wcześniej jej wmówił, to nie było wyłącznie pożądanie, to było znacznie więcej.

Została uwolniona dopiero wtedy, gdy przyszedł po nią Takan.

- Pani Soneo, już sobie poszli. Pan czeka na dole. Prosi o Panią.

Jęknęła z wysiłku, gramoląc się spod łóżka. Cieszyła się, że Akkarin nie widzi jej niezgrabnych wysiłków.

Akkarin czekał w przedsionku przy drzwiach do podziemnego pomieszczenia. Zamyślony stał plecami przy ścianie, ręką podpierając się o lekko uchylone drzwi do piwnicy. Nie użył magii, więc światła było tylko tyle, ile pełnego księżyca wpuszczało okno wychodzące na plac przez Rezydencją i błonia Gildii.

Sonea przystanęła w miejscu, kiedy uniósł wzrok.

- Poszli, ale zawsze mogą wrócić – powiedział cicho. - Nie możesz zostać w swoim pokoju. Jest jak pułapka, nie ma się w nim gdzie schować. Wymkniemy się na chwilę przez piwnicę do podziemnych korytarzy i jeżeli nie kręcą się w okolicy, zostawimy księgę w innym bezpiecznym miejscu. A następnie coś wymyślę.

Sonea zrobiła krok w jego kierunku, a potem kolejny, tak że stała tuż przed nim. Rozszerzył oczy, gdy podeszła bardzo blisko, jego oddech stał się szybszy, w jego poszerzonych źrenicach obijało się światło księżyca, a gdyby wytężyła słuch, była pewna, że usłyszałaby przyśpieszone bicie serca. Tak właśnie reagował na jej bliskość.

_Jak mogłam nie zauważać tego wcześniej?_

- Zatem wiesz… – Poczuła jego oddech na twarzy. Ich usta dzieliły centymetry. - Nie powinnaś była tego robić.

Wiedziała, że mówił o jej incydentalnej inwazji w jego myśli. Miał oczywiście rację, ale nie żałowała. Chciała, by wiedział, że ona też dzieli z nim to uczucie.

Ale on wiedział, musiał wiedzieć. W końcu tyle razy dała mu do zrozumienia, że go pragnie.

Kiedy ich usta dzieliły milimetry, objął jej twarz dłońmi. Zamarła, obawiając się, że znów ją odsunie. Nagle poczuła się przy nim bardzo drobna i delikatna. Musnął jej policzek kciukiem, wpatrując się błyszczącym wzrokiem w jej oczy. Krew szumiała jej w uszach, niczym potok przelewający się przez przerwaną tamę. Czuła, jak ich oddechy mieszają się ze sobą, wywołując ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Jego usta znajdowały się tak blisko, że niemal czuła ich smak.

- Zasługujesz na coś więcej, niż mogę ci dać - wyszeptał.

- Nie chcę więcej, chcę ciebie.

Zamknęła oczy.

Muśnięcie jego warg rozeszło się drżeniem po całym jej ciele. Rozchyliła usta, rozkoszując się doznaniem, odczuwając całą sobą subtelną pieszczotę. Jego gorący oddech rozpalał w niej płomień. Akkarin najpierw powoli całował jej górną wargę, a gdy odpowiedziała, przywarł mocno ustami do jej ust. Nie trwało to długo.

Akkarin przygarnął ją, oplatając ciasno ramionami. Wtulił twarz o jej włosy, wdychając jej zapach. Czuła galopujące serce, ale teraz nie była pewna, czy to jej serce, czy jego dudni jej w uszach.

- Ustaliliśmy inaczej – powiedział z westchnieniem.

- Dlaczego nawet nie chcesz spróbować? – spytała szeptem.

- Po prostu wiem, że później, gdy będę wiedział, co straciłem, będzie jeszcze ciężej.

Wyplątała się z objęć, żeby zobaczyć jego twarz.

- Wolę to, niż żałować, że nie wiem, co straciłam - powiedziała porywczo.

Postanowiła, że tym razem nie da się tak łatwo odtrącić.

- Co według ciebie powinniśmy zrobić? – zapytał ostrzejszym tonem.

Oderwał się od ściany i zaczął przemierzać przedpokój. Z romantycznej chwili, którą dzielili chwilę temu nie pozostało już nic.

- Ukrywać się? Spotykać się po kryjomu? – dopytywał, spoglądając na nią z góry.

- Jeżeli jest to jedyne rozwiązanie – odpowiedziała.

- Gdzie? Może w Domu Nowicjuszy w pokoiku bez okien? – Jego głos przybrał ironiczny ton. - A może będziesz wymykała się po nocach i przychodziła do Rezydencji, jak dziś?

Uwięził ją między ramionami, opierając dłonie o ścianę za nią.

- Czy naprawdę chcesz takiej miłości, gdzie każda godzina jest wyliczona, każdy pocałunek i dotyk dawany w pośpiechu? Jak sądzisz, jak długo to może się udać? Prędzej, czy później ktoś zauważy coś podejrzanego w naszym zachowaniu, albo wręcz przyłapie nas gdzieś w trakcie schadzki. Jak często chcesz chować się pod łóżkiem?

Jej policzki poróżowiały, ale wątpiła, żeby Akkarin to zauważył.

- Jeśli nas przyłapią…

- Gdyby padły na nas jakieś podejrzenia, nikomu nie możesz pozwolić zajrzeć do swojego umysłu. Nie możemy pozwolić na to, by poddano w wątpliwość twoją prawdomówność.

- Po prostu nie zgodziłabym się na odczytanie moich wspomnień.

- I tym samym zdyskredytowałabyś się w oczach Gildii. To najprostsza droga, żeby zasiać ziarno niepewności, co do twoich intencji. A na mnie padnie cień podejrzeń o korzystanie z czarnej magii wbrew zakazowi. Ostatecznie, pozwalając na rozwijanie się naszej relacji, łamię jeden z zakazów nałożonych przez Gildię, więc dlaczego nie miałbym łamać kolejnych.

- A jednak… może udałoby się to połączyć.

- Jak?

- Nie wiem, ale przynajmniej mam odwagę spróbować. Nie uciekam od tego jak ty.

- Nie, Soneo. Może i nie uciekasz, ale jednocześnie nie myślisz rozsądnie. Tu nie ma łatwego rozwiązania. Nic nie możemy zrobić.

- Może w takim razie nie powinieneś się godzić na wszystkie zakazy – odpowiedziała chłodno, wytykając mu zbytnią bierność.

Wyprostował się i zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się jej chwilę w milczeniu.

- Czy uważasz, że cokolwiek się między nami dzieje, jest ważniejsze niż dobro Kyralii?

Skrzywiła się.

- Nie – odpowiedziała zrezygnowana.

- Właśnie.

- A mimo wszystko nie zamierzam się tak łatwo poddać.

Uśmiechnął się lekko kpiąco.

- Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to przekonać Starszyznę i resztę Gildii, że mają zrobić z ciebie Czarnego Maga, a z Czarnego Maga Gildii twojego… narzeczonego.

- Świetnie – wycedziła przez zęby, czując, że jej policzki płoną. - Kiedy?

- Najlepiej zaraz – zakpił.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż złapała się na tym, że patrzy pod nogi, nie mogąc znieść jego spojrzenia.

Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się niemal bezgłośnie. Z podmuchem wiatru, który wtargnął do przedsionka, wpłynęły też niewyraźne dźwięki rozmowy kilku osób, które natychmiast ucichły. Serce Sonei podskoczyło do gardła i wszystko potoczyło się szybko, a jednocześnie tak powoli, że miała wrażenie, że zapamięta każdy szczegół do końca życia.

Akkarin zamarł twarzą wciąż zwrócony do niej. Zaskoczenie malujące się na jego obliczu musiało odzwierciedlać jej własne. Minęła może sekunda, jedno mrugnięcie oka, a stał już całkowicie opanowany z wysoko uniesioną głową. Jak w zwolnionym tempie widziała, jak Akkarin odwraca głowę, żeby zerknąć na gości stojących w progu.

- Nic nie mów – rozkazał, zanim odwrócił się do magów, zasłaniając ją ciałem. Prześlizgnęła się, żeby stanąć obok i zaraz tego pożałowała, zderzywszy się ze ścianą wbitych w nią spojrzeń.

Jedna myśl uderzyła ją z siłą młota. Przyłapali nas.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**__ Dziękuję za doping. Wy cieszycie się, czytając nowy rozdział, a ja - wasze komentarze. W tym ff planuje jeszcze około 3-4 rozdziały._

_Mam też pomysł (który mnie ostatnio mocno męczy) na nowe opowiadanie z serii Sonea-Akkarin; niepodobne do tych napisanych, a zarazem bardziej w stylu Obowiązków Małżeńskich._

_Co do Wielkiego Mistrza: po paru latach nie pamiętam, co zaplanowałam w dalszych rozdziałach. Wszystko będę musiała wymyślić na nowo._

* * *

_Daliśmy się przyłapać i to w taki głupi sposób. Dlaczego nic nie słyszeliśmy? Nie było żadnego ostrzeżenia. _Sonea nie mogła wciąż w to uwierzyć.

Balkan zatrzymał się bez ruchu tuż za progiem. Wpatrywał się w nich ponuro z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, na twarzy Lorlena widziała otwarte zdumienie, a Vinara przyglądała się Akkarinowi z zainteresowaniem. Wszyscy wyglądali na mocno zaskoczonych. Tłum w drzwiach gęstniał, a przy każdej dobywającej osobie pojawiały się nowe pomruki niedowierzania.

Cała Starszyzna się tu zjawiła. Dlaczego tu przyszli?

- Co za niespodzianka. Niestety rozczarowująca – odezwał się Balkan.

- Wielki Mistrzu – odezwał się Akkarin i skinął głową reszcie Starszyzny.

Sonea nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.

- Więc co tu robicie? Razem – spytał Balkan.

- Mógłbym, zapytać o to samo. Jest niemal środek nocy. – Usłyszała niewzruszony głos Czarnego Maga.

Gdyby jej krtani nie zgniatała niczym najmocniejsze kleszcze trwoga, roześmiałaby się w głos z jego arogancji.

- Dość tego! Co robi tu Sonea, jak mówisz, w środku nocy?

Sonea podskoczyła zaskoczona podniesionym głosem Wielkiego Mistrza Gildii. Serce miała już prawie w gardle.

- Mieliśmy pewną sprawę do omówienia. – Ku jej kolejnemu zaskoczeniu, głos Akkarina brzmiał niewzruszenie, choć nieco bardziej chłodno.

- Widać niecierpiącą zwłoki? – zapytał kpiąco mag.

- Owszem.

- A więc jaka to sprawa, że złamałeś zakaz? Właściwie to złamałeś szereg zakazów nałożonych na ciebie jako Czarnego Maga Gildii.

- Być może okoliczności złagodzą nieco moje przewinienia.

- Zatem słuchamy i niech wytłumaczenie będzie naprawdę dobre, inaczej będę zmuszony podjąć stanowcze kroki wobec was obojga.

Akkarin milczał, wpatrując się w Balkana. Nie wiedziała, czy podąża za jakimś planem, czy dopiero gorączkowo usiłuje coś wymyślić, ale obawiała się, że przedłużające się milczenie zadziała na ich niekorzyść.

- Chciałam poradzić się i ostrzec – powiedziała na wydechu.

Nagle wszyscy patrzyli na nią. Nawet Akkarin spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo. Gdyby mógł, to pewnie zakneblowałby jej usta.

- Dostałam zaproszenie do slumsów. Ktoś chciał się ze mną spotkać. Podejrzewam, że to szpieg Ichanich chce mnie wciągnąć w pułapkę.

Czarny Mag nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, iż skłamała.

- Dlaczego zatem postanowiłaś porozmawiać o tym z Czarnym Magiem, a nie ze swoim mentorem, Rothenem? – spytał Balkan.

- Dlaczego potajemnie, bez świadków? – dodał inny mag.

- I dlaczego uciekałaś? To byłaś ty w podziemiach, prawda? – spytał jeden z Wojowników wyglądający zza pleców Administratora.

Skinęła głową.

- Bardzo dobrze znasz te tunele – skomentował.

- Co macie do ukrycia? – Vinara zmrużyła oczy, przyglądając się im bacznie.

Sonea przełknęła ślinę, kuląc się w sobie pod tym badawczym wzrokiem. Miała wrażenie, że Uzdrowicielka przewierci ją zaraz na wylot.

- Och, ile pytań – odezwał się Akkarin nieco sarkastycznie.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ponownie ku Czarnemu Magowi.

- To ja poprosiłem Soneę o spotkanie. W razie, gdyby miała jakiekolwiek podejrzenia następnego ataku na nią, miała się do mnie zgłosić w pierwszej kolejności.

- Wiedziałem, że on coś kombinuje – wysapał Garrel.

Sonea dopiero teraz go zauważyła. Zdziwiła się, że tu jest. Po tym jak na misji pod jego przewodnictwem zginęło czterech magów, myślała, że wypadł z łask, ale potem sobie przypomniała, że on również należy do Starszyzny.

- Dlaczego Sonea miała się zgłosić do ciebie, a nie do Rothena albo kogoś z nas? – spytał Balkan, zwracając się do Akkarina.

- Dlatego, że ja nie odebrałbym jej podejrzeń jako nieważkie.

- Co dokładnie było na zaproszeniu, że postanowiłaś przyjść pod osłoną nocy? – zapytał Soneę.

- Wydaje mi się, że w ciągu dnia nie dotarłaby nawet w pobliże rezydencji – skomentował Akkarin.

- Sonea może mówić sama za siebie. A jeżeli nie może, to szybciej będzie, jeśli odczytam jej wspomnienia, bo twoich z wiadomych przyczyn nie mogę.

Bardzo starała się zachować kamienną twarz, tak jak Akkarin, ale jej strach musiał być widoczny dla uważnego oka.

- Pokaż zaproszenie.

Nowicjuszka skrzywiła się, słysząc rozkaz. Obmacała kieszenie, natrafiając ze zgrozą na księgę z czarną magią w wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza.

- Zgubiłam. Musiało mi wypaść, gdy tu biegłam, albo może jest gdzieś na piętrze Rezydencji.

Magowie pokręcili głowami w niezadowoleniu. Nawet dla niej nie brzmiało to dobrze.

Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi. Jak się okazało, te wręcz nie miało nóg. Oby tylko jej większe tajemnice nie wyszły zaraz na jaw.

- Przeszukajcie rezydencję – Balkan skinął na dwóch Wojowników.

Na dole zostali tylko przedstawiciele Starszyzny.

- Uważam, że przydałoby się sprawdzić prawdomówność Sonei. To jedyny sposób, żeby dowiedzieć się, co tu się tak naprawdę dzieje – Vinara stwierdziła z westchnięciem. - Jeśli macie dobre intencje, to nie będzie to stanowiło problemu – zwróciła się do Sonei i Akkarina.

- Czy to konieczne? – spytał dotąd cichy Lorlen.

- Tak będzie najlepiej – zadecydował Balkan. - Soneo, czy poddasz się testowi na prawdomówność?

Ścisnęło ją w żołądku. Badanie prawdomówności – wtedy wszystkiego się dowiedzą. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, by ktoś przypadkowo poznał sekret czarnej magii, ale jej odmowa wywołałaby falę podejrzliwości wobec Akkarina. Tego też nie mogła mu zrobić.

- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Powiem całą prawdę. – Usłyszała zrezygnowany głos tuż obok.

- Acha, czyli kłamałeś! – wykrzyczał Garrel, wskazując palcem w Akkarina.

- Nie kłamałem, ale zataiłem pewne niewygodne fakty.

Sonea nie sądziła, że to możliwe, ale zrobiło się jej jeszcze bardziej słabo. Zaraz Akkarin wyjawi im, że nauczyła się dobrowolnie czarnej magii. Tego właśnie wcześniej chciała, ale czy nadal tego pragnęła? Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl, jak będą na nią patrzeć, gdy poznają prawdę. Tak jak na Akkarina, który zawiódł ich zaufanie, a najpewniej jeszcze gorzej, bo on pochodzi z Domów, a ona jest tylko dziewczyną ze slumsów. Jedynie utwierdzi ich w przekonaniu, że ludziom ze slumsów nie można ufać. I co pomyśli Rothen? Będzie bardzo, ale to bardzo rozczarowany.

Nie wiedziała, czy Akkarin zauważył, że się zdenerwowała, ale przysunął się bliżej i położył dłoń na jej plecach, by dodać jej otuchy.

- Spotykamy się już od jakiegoś czasu – powiedział.

Pomruki niezadowolenia stanowiły jego jedyną nagrodę za szczerość.

- Czy to prawda? – zapytał Wielki Mistrz Balkan.

Sonea pokiwała głową. Starała się utrzymać kamienną twarz, ale obijająca się w jej czaszce jedna myśl: zaraz się wszystkiego dowiedzą, nie pozwalała jej zachować spokoju.

Za chwilę nie będzie już odwrotu. Jak ją potraktują? Czy nałożą takie ograniczenia jak na Akkarina? Czy też gorzej? Ukarzą ją bardziej srogo, żeby stała się przykładem dla innych. W końcu nauczyła się czarnej magii z własnej woli. Wręcz naciskała na Akkarina w tej kwestii.

- Mamy romans.

Sonea pokiwała głową, zanim jej umysł zarejestrował znaczenie słów Akkarina.

Co on powiedział? Odwróciła się gwałtownie do Czarnego Maga i wbiła w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie.

- Przepraszam Soneo, ale nie ma sensu tego dłużej ukrywać. – W jego tonie głosu pobrzmiewała rezygnacja, ale oczy przeczyły wypowiedzi. Patrzył na nią twardo, wyzywająco.

Ze wszystkiego, co mogło się wydarzyć, tego spodziewała się najmniej. Przecież chwilę temu twierdził, że muszą zrobić wszystko, by nawet nie padły na nich jakiekolwiek podejrzenia o relację takiego typu.

Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że Mistrz Balkan do niej mówi.

- Soneo, pytałem, czy to prawda?

Zamrugała. Co lepsze: powiedzieć prawdę, czy zaufać Akkarinowi, że wie, co robi?

Popatrzyła na resztę magów. Jeśli wcześniej wydawali się zaskoczeni, zastając ich tu razem, teraz stali dosłownie osłupiali. Twarz Lorlena była wręcz zaczerwieniona z szoku, jaki przeżył, a może z zażenowania.

Sonea sama poczuła, że na jej policzkach wykwita rumieniec, gdy prawdziwe znaczenie tych słów do niej dotarło.

Romans? Gdyby nie była tak wystraszona, zapewne roześmiałaby się w głos. W końcu to ona sama poddała ten pomysł dziś Akkarinowi. Przypomniała sobie twarz Akkarina, gdy zażartowała sobie na ten temat w jego sypialni. Sądziła, że magowie tak łatwo w to nie uwierzą, ale po ich strapionych minach było widać, że się nad tym zastanawiają. Zdziwiło ją to, tak jak dziś zdziwiło ją, że Akkarin coś jednak do niej czuje.

- Tak, to prawda – powiedziała drżącym głosem.

- Tak po prostu? Romans? – spytał Balkan, mierząc Akkarina nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

- No cóż, takie rzeczy się zdarzają między mężczyzną a kobietą. - Akkarin wzruszył ramionami.

- Ale nie między nowicjuszką Gildii i jej mentorem. I nie mów mi, że Sonea nie jest już twoją nowicjuszką, bo to niczego nie zmienia. Przez długi czas nią była, to wystarczy.

- Istotnie, rozumiem wasze zaskoczenie, poniekąd nawet zdegustowanie, ale w historii Gildii było kilka takich przypadków, jak chociażby sprawa mistrza Tagirana, która powinna być dość świeża w waszej pamięci ze względu na to, że nie minęło jeszcze pełne trzydziestolecie, a...

- Odpuść sobie, wszyscy znamy historię Tagirana i jego nowicjuszki. Chyba niezbyt dobrze się skończyła, nie uważasz?

Akkarin zacisnął usta w wąską linię, milknąc. Sonea nie znała tej historii. Jej wrodzona ciekawość, choć przytłumiona teraz przez strach, kazała jej poszukać informacji na ten temat w przyszłości.

- Mam pewne wątpliwości co do tego romansu – odezwała się Mistrzyni Vinara, spoglądając po towarzyszących jej magach ze Starszyzny i zatrzymując ostatecznie swój wzrok na Wielkim Mistrzu Balkanie. - Widziałeś reakcję Sonei. Była równie zaskoczona wyznaniem Akkarina, jak my wszyscy.

- To po co Akkarin wymyślałby tak pogrążające go kłamstwo? – spytał ją Balkan.

- Może chroni coś więcej?

Balkan zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się Sonei podejrzliwie.

- Jak długo trwa wasz romans?

- Trzy tygodnie.

- Kilka miesięcy – powiedział w tym samym czasie Akkarin.

Mag w czarnych szatach spojrzał na Soneę z niezadowoleniem. Owszem, miała siedzieć cicho, ale Balkan patrzył na nią, kiedy zadawał pytanie. Nie mogła nie odpowiedzieć i och… pewnie wszystko popsuła. Teraz to już na pewno nie uwierzą ani w romans, ani w zaproszenie ze slumsów, ani w żadne inne kłamstwo.

- Niektóre szczegóły mamy jeszcze niedoprecyzowane, jeśli chodzi o te kwestie – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem Akkarin.

- Czarny Magu, nie kpij sobie.

- Nie śmiałbym, Wielki Mistrzu. Skoro wszyscy muszą się koniecznie dowiedzieć, relacja z Soneą przerodziła się w coś znacznie więcej w dniu, kiedy zaatakowała ją Ichani. Prawie ją wtedy straciłem. Tylko szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności ją uratował. Jak myślisz, Wielki Mistrzu Balkanie, dlaczego wtedy na spotkaniu Starszyzny zdjąłem na chwilę naturalną osłonę mojej mocy i pokazałem ją wam w całym ogromie, ujawniając się tym samym? Nie miałem czasu na sprzeczki, ani tym bardziej na walkę, gdy w grę wchodziło życie Sonei. Musiałem uratować ją za wszelką cenę, nawet za cenę utrzymania mojej znajomości czarnej magii w tajemnicy.

Sonea czuła, że jej policzki płoną, gdy go słuchała mówiącego o uczuciu do niej, choć on nadal stał pełen godności i niewzruszony tak, jakby mówił o takich rzeczach codziennie. Do niej nigdy tak otwarcie nie mówił o uczuciach. To wciąż była gra, czy mówił prawdę? Czyżby kochał ją aż tak długo? Czując łaskotanie w brzuchu, przypomniała sobie moment, gdy mocno trzymał ją w ramionach po tym, jak zabiła Ichani. Pamiętała jak pochłaniał wtedy jej rysy twarzy, jak mówił do niej z niespotykaną u niego delikatnością w głosie.

Jednak jeśli mówił to tylko po to, aby uwiarygodnić ich romans, był doskonałym kłamcą. Nawet ona mu uwierzyła.

- Trochę czasu zajęło mi przekonanie do mnie Sonei.

Wydawało się jej, że było odwrotnie.

- Nigdy nie miałem złych intencji, choć świadomie zabiegałem o względy Sonei, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest to bezwzględnie nie na miejscu z oczywistych względów. Jeśli ktoś ma być tu ukarany to tylko ja. – Zrobił pauzę, nabierając powietrza głęboko w płuca. - To ja uwiodłem Soneę.

- Bez przesady – zaprzeczyła, odzyskując nagle siłę głosu.

Robił z niej ofiarę, wyolbrzymiając swoją winę.

Wbiła w Akkarina gniewne spojrzenie, ale on na nią nie patrzył, tylko ze spokojem mierzył się z reakcjami magów zebranych naprzeciwko. Jeśli chciał wywołać w nich gwałtowne reakcje jak oburzenie i osłupienie, osiągnął cel. Z niepokojem zauważyła, że co poniektórzy zerkają na nią ze współczuciem.

- No cóż… to trochę wyjaśnia – powiedział cicho Lorlen, patrząc na Akkarina.

- Jeśli nadal mi nie wierzycie, to zapewne lepiej dla mnie i Sonei.

- Wierzę ci – powiedziała Vinara.

- Ja niestety też – westchnął stary przełożony Alchemików, który do tej pory nie zabrał ani razu głosu, tylko przyglądał się wydarzeniom w ciszy.

- Sonea jest nadal nowicjuszką. Co ty sobie myślałeś, Akkarinie? – spytał Lorlen.

- Przypuszczam, że w ogóle nie myślał - odezwała się Vinara. – Jak to mają w zwyczaju mężczyźni przy pięknych kobietach.

Akkarin opuścił głowę. Sonea nie wiedziała, czy go ta uwaga rozbawiła, czy zawstydziła.

- To nie jest do końca prawda – odezwała się.

Akkarin spojrzał na nią z ukosa zmrużonymi oczami.

- Nie macie romansu? – zapytała Mistrzyni Uzdrowicieli. - Czy jest jeszcze coś o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć?

- To moja wina. To nie Akkarin, tylko ja nalegałam na niego, żeby… - Zawstydzona opuściła głowę. Nie była w stanie mówić o swoich uczuciach przy nich, ani tym bardziej kłamać.

- Ach, tak? - Vinara uniosła jedną brew.

Spoglądali na nią z pobłażliwością. Nie wierzyli jej. Wyglądało na to, że tylko się wygłupiła.

- Prawo Gildii w tej sprawie jest jednoznaczne. Żadnych kontaktów pomiędzy nowicjuszami i pełnoprawnymi magami. Akkarin popełnił przestępstwo – powiedział Sarril.

Powrót Wojowników przyciągnął uwagę Balkana i reszty Starszyzny.

- Przeszukaliśmy rezydencję. Nie znaleźliśmy nic podejrzanego, ani żadnego zaproszenia, za to… - Młody mag odchrząknął.

- Mów – nakazał Balkan.

- Na górze w sypialni Czarnego Maga znaleźliśmy kobiecą koszulę – Wojownik stwierdził z zaskoczeniem w głosie.

Sonea poczuła, że czerwieni się ponownie. Jeszcze nigdy nie była tak bardzo zażenowana jak dziś, stojąc przed Starszyzną i musząc udawać, że oddała się Akkarinowi. Choć przecież do niczego między nimi nie doszło, miała wrażenie, że wszyscy znają jej najintymniejsze przeżycia.

Zerknęła na maga obok. Stał znów wyprostowany, pozornie niewzruszony, ale kąciki jego ust drgały lekko tak, jakby powstrzymywał uśmiech. Widać, odkrycie magów było mu na rękę. Uwiarygodniało jego słowa.

Balkan wydał z siebie pełne irytacji westchnięcie.

- Tak wiemy, skąd mogła się tam wziąć. – Vinara machnęła lekceważąco ręką, jakby informacje, które przyniósł wojownik były już przestarzałe.

- Trzeba coś z tym zrobić. Taka relacja się nie godzi – odezwał się Sarril.

- Ja nadal uważam, że trzeba sprawdzić ich prawdomówność. Sonea musi zostać przesłuchana. – Nowicjuszka wzdrygnęła się na głos Garrela.

- Zapewne sam chciałbyś to zrobić? – spytał Akkarin cierpko. - Tak cię interesują szczegóły naszego romansu? Wyjątkowo nieelegancko zważywszy, że masz żonę.

Garrel żachnął się na te słowa, bełkocząc coś pod nosem.

Ależ mag by się zdziwił, gdyby znalazł tylko kilka pocałunków.

_Co też ja wymyślam? Czarna magia, to jedyne, co by go zainteresowało. _A na to nie mogła pozwolić.

Ale nie było takiej potrzeby. Akkarin sugerując, że wspomnienia Sonei wypchane są intymnymi scenami ze schadzek kochanków, uzyskał zamierzony efekt. Sonea ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że nikt więcej nie poparł pomysłu Garrela. Jej tajemnice pozostaną bezpieczne.

Przez chwilę miała wrażenie, że kryzys został zażegnany, ale wtedy spojrzała na Wielkiego Mistrza Balkana i cała nadzieja została zdmuchnięta jak stary kurz.

Balkan mierzył Akkarina gniewnym wzrokiem.

- Mnie twoje słowa nie zwiodą. Nie weźmiesz mnie na litość, niczym starą ciotkę czytującą romansidła. Złamałeś zakaz spotykania się z… z kimkolwiek bez naszej wiedzy, zakaz nawiązywania intymnych relacji, zakaz wchodzenia w uczuciowe relacje z nowicjuszkami. Do wyjaśnienia pozostaje kwestia, kiedy się spotykaliście i jak wymykałeś się wtedy wojownikom na straży. Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie złamiesz zaraz innych zakazów i nie zaczniesz używać czarnej magii, skoro tak lekko do nich podchodzisz?

- To zupełnie co innego – zaprotestował Czarny Mag.

- Co innego? Powinieneś się wstydzić. Byłeś jej mentorem! Znów mnie rozczarowałeś, Czarny Magu.

Akkarin stał pozornie opanowany, ale z mocno zaciśniętą szczęką. Tyle czasu odbudowywał ich zaufanie, a teraz wszystko popsuła.

- Nie myśl, że Sonea nie zostanie ukarana. Dodatkowo również za przechodzenie podziemiami i ucieczkę oraz za kłamstwa na temat pułapki zastawionej na nią w slumsach.

- To nie kłamstwa – włączył się Akkarin. - Istnieje zagrożenie dla Sonei ze strony szpiega, ale nie jestem w stanie tego teraz udowodnić.

- Nie mniej jednak Sonea doskonale wiedziała, że nowicjuszka nie powinna wdawać się w romans z magiem, do tego Czarnym Magiem – mówił dalej Balkan. - Myślę, że pół roku dodatkowej pracy przy sprzątaniu w Domu Uzdrowicieli, będzie w sam raz na początek.

Zachłystnęła się z niedowierzania. Pół roku? Tak długo?

- Co zrobić z tobą, powinna podjąć decyzję cała rada Gildii.

- Nie będę opowiadał o swoim romansie na Przesłuchaniu – wysyczał gniewnie Akkarin. – Moje życie prywatne to wyłącznie moja sprawa, a nie wszystkich magów w Gildii.

- Mylisz się. Jesteś czarnym magiem. Twoje życie i służba należą teraz do Gildii.

Sonea poczuła, że robi się jej niedobrze. Jak tak można? Traktowali go niemal jak niewolnika. Popatrzyła na Lorena, starając się zawrzeć w jednym spojrzeniu całą prośbę o pomoc dla Akkarina. Przecież był kiedyś jego przyjacielem. Nie wierzyła, żeby jego los stał się mu aż tak obojętny. Jak mógł pozwalać go tak traktować?

- Czy to konieczne? Te Przesłuchanie? Jeszcze niewiele osób wie, może dałoby się to wyciszyć? – spytał Administrator, zyskując wdzięczność Sonei.

Balkan uniósł dłoń wysoko do góry, uciszając Lorena. Administrator w niezadowoleniu pokręcił głową.

- Powinienem zwołać oficjalne Przesłuchanie w tej sprawie, ale... Ale jeżeli zakończycie to teraz dobrowolnie, jako Starszyzna uznamy, że przyznajecie się do winy i poddacie się karze. W przeciwnym razie podejmę stanowcze kroki, które również mogą okazać się bardziej nieprzyjemne dla Sonei niż praca w szpitalu.

Czyżby Balkan szantażował Akkarina jej sobą? Widziała w oczach maga w czerni ponurą rezygnację. Nie wiedziała, czy to była nadal gra, czy naprawdę było mu przykro z powodu takiego końca ich niedoszłego romansu.

Akkarin nabrał głęboko powietrza, a potem wypuścił.

- Zgadzam się – odparł, spoglądając gdzieś w pustkę nad głowami magów.

Przez chwilę poczuła się rozczarowana tak szybką decyzją, ale przecież wszystko, co dziś powiedzieli było tylko zasłoną dymną, prawda?

Zauważyła, że Balkan przypatruje się jej wyczekująco.

- Chyba nie mam wyboru, co? Zgadzam się. – Wzruszyła ramionami.

- Doskonale. Zatem wszystko, co tu się wydarzyło musi pozostać niejawne. Jeśli jednak będziecie to kontynuować w tajemnicy lub choćby zostaniecie złapani w swoim towarzystwie, będzie to oznaczało złamanie umowy i Sonea zostanie wydalona z Gildii.

Nowicjuszka poczuła ciężar w sercu. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, jak ostatecznie to brzmiało i już wiedziała, że Akkarin nie zaryzykuje jej kariery w Gildii dla ich relacji.

Wielki Mistrz odwrócił się ponownie do Akkarina.

- Wraca do ciebie stała ochrona, również w nocy. Nadużyłeś zaufania, które w tobie pokładaliśmy.

Balkan popatrzył wymownie na Lorlena.

- Sadzę, że po tym incydencie, zgodzisz się ze mną, że twoje roszczenia, by to Sonea została drugim Czarnym Magiem Gildii, nie mają już racji bytu.

- Bynajmniej – Akkarin otrząsnął się z odrętwienia. - Sonea zostanie czarnym magiem. Niezależnie od moich uczuć do niej, jest dla mnie jedynym kandydatem. W tej kwestii zdania nie zmienię.

- Ja również.

- Zobaczymy.

Dłuższą chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Były Wielki Mistrz i obecny.

- Skoro, jak twierdzisz, najważniejsze dla ciebie jest dobro Kyralii, wykonaj swój obowiązek i pokonaj czarnego maga w slumsach.

- Zabiegam o tę interwencję od tygodni – odparł Akkarin.

- Więc dziś nadeszła ta chwila.

Sonea w końcu zrozumiała, po co przyszli magowie. Chcieli wysłać Akkarina do walki, ale zamiast tego musieli się zmierzyć z parą potajemnych kochanków. Gdyby tylko nie naciskała na Akkarina w kwestii jego uczuć do niej, gdyby chociaż zeszli do piwnicy, może zdążyłaby uciec i nic, co dziś zostało postanowione, nie miałoby miejsca.

Zauważyła, że mag koło niej wyprostował się bardziej, a jego aura zaczęła emanować siłą. Znów sprawiał wrażenie pewnego siebie, władczego i niebezpiecznego.

- Mieliśmy wysłać cię od razu, ale jeśli potrzebujesz odpoczynku, zrozumiemy – powiedział Balkan lekko złośliwie.

- Mogę wyruszyć natychmiast.

- Balkan odsunął się, wskazując ręką drzwi wyjściowe.

Akkarin zawahał się.

- Chyba nie wyślecie go do walki bez dodatkowej mocy? Przecież wszystko oddał na odbudowę areny – zaprotestowała Sonea.

- Och, chyba jeszcze sporo mu zostało, bo arenie brakuje dużo do dawnej świetności – wtrącił Garrel.

Głupek. Przecież to ona zużyła większość, żeby pokonać Ichani. Przez chwilę stała przerażona myślą, że poślą go osłabionego do walki. Może to od początku dzisiejszego wieczoru był ich plan? Może w ten sposób chcieli się go pozbyć?

- Nie, nie wyślemy – powiedział Balkan. – Nam też zależy na pokonaniu czarnego maga.

- Uśmiercił dziś dużą rodzinę w slumsach – dopowiedział Lorlen.

- Ile mocy potrzebujesz?

- Ile ludzi zamordował dziś szpieg? – zapytał Akkarin.

- Soneo, chodź ze mną - powiedziała Vinara. – Twój mentor czeka na ciebie przed rezydencją. Odprowadzi cię do Domu Nowicjuszy.

Wezwali Rothena? Oczywiście, że musieli go powiadomić.

- Och, nie… - jęknęła, nie wiedząc, jak wytłumaczy Rothenowi romans z Akkarinem.

W drzwiach obejrzała się, żeby po raz ostatni na niego spojrzeć. Akkarin patrzył w jej kierunku, ale jego oblicze było zamknięte.

- Idź, Soneo – powiedział miękko.

Przez chwilę się wahała, wiedząc, że to może być ich ostatnie spotkanie, a potem wzięła głęboki wdech i wyszła na spotkanie z Rothenem.

Mentor czekał na nią ze strapioną miną. Pewnie już mu powiedziano. Wiedząc, że go zawiodła, spuściła głowę zawstydzona.

- Czy powiesz mi, co robiłaś w nocy w rezydencji Akkarina? - zapytał w połowie drogi.

- Tak wiele mam ci do powiedzenia.

- Najlepiej zacznij od początku.

Jeszcze nie była pewna, ile mogła mu wyjawić na temat Akkarina.

- Wiem, że jest późno, ale czy możemy pójść do ciebie?

W salonie maga podeszła do stolika, wokół którego stało kilka foteli. To tu zawsze z nim rozmawiała, kiedy miała kłopoty. Obawiała się, że teraz mag nie będzie w stanie jej pomóc.

- Och, Rothenie, tak bardzo mi przykro.

Zdjęła okrycie i rzuciła na fotel obok. Zanim zdążyła zapaść się w siedzisku, zrozumiała swój błąd. Księga wysunęła się z kieszeni płaszcza i grzmotnęła na drewnianą podłogę niczym worek kamieni. Taki sam worek znalazł się nagle w jej żołądku.

Może nie zauważy, myślała, gdy Rothen zgiął się, żeby podnieść wolumin, ale pech, który prześladował ją dzisiejszego wieczoru, nie opuścił jej i tym razem. Obrazek, na którym otworzyła się książka, przyciągnął jego uwagę. Szeroko otworzonymi oczami patrzyła, jak czyta opis pod spodem. Pamiętała, co zawierały drobne literki pod tym rysunkiem – opis obrzędowego sztyletu używanego kiedyś przy rytuałach wyższej magii.

Rothen nagle jak oparzony upuścił książkę na podłogę i spojrzał na nią zaskoczony.

- To jest o czarnej magii! Dlaczego masz książkę o czarnej magii? – zapytał przerażony.

Zakryła oczy dłońmi, czując, że zbiera się jej na płacz. Czy mogło być jeszcze gorzej?


End file.
